Carpe Diem
by shewholiesinshadwoandlight
Summary: A Hiei/Kagome fanfic. Full summary inside. Take a peek you won't regret it.
1. Chpt 1

**Summary- Five hundred years ago the Western Land was closed off to all demons who hunt humans opened only once every hundred years in a tournament more deadly than any before. Yusuke and pals are enlisted to join but need a fifth member, a young woman who knows more than any of them about the tournament and the ancient demons of the past. But can one cold-hearted fire demon break through the shell of a miko who has lost it all? Can their love and their pasts be enough to save the world once and for all?**

_  
Firstly let me state that I do not own inuyasha nor yuyu hakusho nor any of its characters or ideas. This fan fiction does not follow these individual series completely as it takes place before the end of both series. Secondly I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. Your opinion matters._

_Chapter 1- The end of one life, the start of another_

_  
_  
Once, three years ago, a young girl named Kagome tumbled down a well very much like Alice tumbling down the rabbit hole. On the other side instead of finding wonderland she found herself five hundred years in the past, in the feudal era where demons and monsters roamed free. While traveling back and forth between past and present, on a mission to make whole the jewel she had inadvertently shattered, she made many many friends. Sango, the demon exterminator, Miroku, the perverted monk, little Shippo, a fox demon, and Inuyasha, a half-breed dog demon and her very first love. That girl had been innocent and kind, a good person despite it all. The woman that now stood at the well was not so sure she was still Kagome anymore.

One year ago, when they had realized that not all of them would survive the fight with the evil demon Naraku (or, in fact, that any of them would survive at all) Kagome had pushed forth to find help at any quarter. It was her determination, and her strong heart, that helped Inuyasha convince the dead miko Kykio to join their side (while allowing Inuyasha to continue on with his first and true love, leaving her own heart broken and aching). It was she who had convinced Kouga and his mate Ayame to aid them in the final battle, it was she who finally found a way to remove Kohakus Shikon shard without killing the boy, and it was Kagome Higurashi who went down on her knees before the western lord Sesshomaru and begged him for help in a battle that neither could win alone. Impressed with her, and secretly eager to befriend the brother he so completely hated and loved, he had trained her. Between Sesshomaru and Kykio Kagome had become a true weapon against any demon, forever loyal to the Lord Sesshomaru as he was to her. They had become good friends and Inuyasha had regained a brother and a sparring partner. While that last battle drew ever closer Sango and Miroku were married, too afraid that one of them would die in the last battle to want to delay any longer, Inuyasha and Kykio joined them at the altar and the dead priestess seemed happy for the first time. Sesshomaru took Rin as his blood daughter in an ancient ceremony that would ensure that, however brief her mortal life may be, she would always be Sesshomaru's precious daughter. Kagome and Shippo did the same and, now, he was her son for all of time. Kilala watched it all with a smile on her small cat-like face.

When at last the day of the battle came Kagome was sure that they would never have won if they had not all been so sure that they were about to die. It was a ghastly prediction and, in truth, they all did die. In the first wave Kohaku, Miroku and Kykio lay dead. After an hour more of fighting Sesshomaru had lost a leg, Inuyasha lay unconscious, and her little Shippo had been ripped to shreds. All that had remained were Kagome, Sango and the wolf tribe. It was anger that had fueled her and despair. As far as Kagome was concerned there was nothing left to lose, that mindset and Naraku's belief that he need only be wary of her arrows, won the battle. He hadn't expected her to walk straight up to him, had not anticipated the flurry of swords and knives that descended on him, each charged with the miko's purifying powers. His shock, his anger, prevented him from reaching out and grasping his half of the falling jewel before it managed to land at Kagome's feet. Within moments she had picked it up and united the two halves. When Naraku again tried to reach for her the jewel glowed dangerously and Kagomes own powers spread out of her in a protective bubble finally sending Naraku to ash and dust.

Tears falling Kagome made her wish upon the jewel, a simple selfless wish: That those within the jewel and all those whose lives had been touched by the jewel would know peace and happiness at last. In a brilliant flash of gold and pink and blue and silver the Shiko no tama, the jewel of four souls, rose from her hands and into the sky glowing with the intensity of a small sun. All around her miracles were occurring, around the world those who thought that they would drown in sorrow and pain found themselves smiling and laughing again, basking in newfound hope and joy as if they had just touched a part of an adventure too miraculous to imagine. Sesshomarus arm and leg regenerated instantly and, though he did not know it yet, his little Rin had sprouted a mane of silver hair, her eyes became golden, her skin pale, and purple markings appeared on her face. She was now his daughter in every way and the next heir to the Western lands. Miroku, Kykio, Sango, Shippo all those innocents that had died in the three years since the jewel was shattered returned to life, the picture of health. The only true exception was Kykio who returned not as a human but as a full blooded dog demon, a perfect mate for the equally full-blooded Inuyasha two demons that would hold their humanity as close to their heart as the young girl who had saved them. Miroku's wind tunnel had disappeared though he didn't seem to care at the moment, too busy holding Sango as she cried in his arms. In her minds eye, or perhaps in her hearts, she saw the spirits of Midoriko and the demon she had been fighting stop and turn to look at her. Their eyes bored into her, thanking her and apologizing to her at the same time before they turned back to each other and embraced. With this embrace the jewel did not become powerless, the spirits did not go free, instead the jewels power seemed to double. Before she could react the jewel hurled itself into Kagome lodging itself inside her very soul. Melting and melding until soul and jewel were one and the same. This was the part were she remained confused, where she wondered if she was still Kagome anymore. Once the jewel had entered her body she felt herself change. She became longer, sleeker, her hair grew longer reaching her knees and now held streaks of gold and silver through it, her eyes became a mesmerizing swirl of blues and pinks that very very slowly settled back into their normal blue (apparently only changing back to those swirls when she used her powers), her ears became sharper almost like a demons as did her nails. On her forehead a single drop of pink was encased in a phoenix fire of blues and golds, two smaller silver drops rested on each side. The sign of the eternal guardian of the Shiko no tama. Beside her little Shippo also began to change, his eyes swirling green and blue and gold, his fiery red hair streaked with silver, and on his forehead the same markings minus the phoenix fire around the red drop. Watching her son change was the last coherent thought before she passed out.

Since that time she had spent weeks in the feudal era learning her about new powers and, more importantly, saying goodbye to her friends. So here she stood, her friends ranged behind her as she looked down at the well that would take her home to the present forever. She could never come back. The earth was damp around them and although the rain had stopped she could see no rainbow in the sky. When she turned back to them they all had tears in their eyes, except Sesshomaru who remained as stoic as ever but even he seemed sad. Sango and Miroku came to her first, hugging her and holding her and promising that their first child and every first female child in their line would be named after Kagome. Sango insisted she take Kilala to the future with her otherwise she and Miroku would worry endlessly about Kagome.

"And besides this way…we'll always be together." Sango said, eyes damp with tears.

Miroku had given her his old beads, the ones that had made sure the wind tunnel didn't consume him. Unlike the other three she had no chance of ever seeing these two friends again because they were human and they would die. However Sesshomaru, who gave her a sword made specifically for her and her new powers, had promised that for as long as he lived he would watch over the two and their bloodline so that one day in the future she could find someone who believed the old tales and learn of the fate of her two friends. Kykio and Inuyasha also embraced her promising the same and that they would make sure that peace reigned for as long as it could. They all promised that they would see her again someday in the future and it was a promise she clung to with all her might because without that hope (and Kilala and Shippo) she feared she would break. Inuyasha gave her his fire rat jacket, to keep her forever safe from flames, and Kykio gifted her with offerings of goodwill from all nearby villages, her backpack literally bulged with gold and silver and invaluable artifacts. Some she would keep many she would simply donate or sell for keeping them would only bring problems to her family, but she made sure to get the names of the donators so that she could return them to their children in the future, if any were left. Crying now, still unsure of everything and most especially about whether she was Kagome or the Shiko No Tama now, she found herself hurling into Sesshomaru's arms first. Her newest but dearest friend, the western lord and she had become close, not romantically no but he had become like a mentor or an older brother the one that she could tell anything to and who would listen without judgment. He allowed himself to hold her for a moment, for he felt the same as if the young miko was a dear younger sister the second human woman second to his daughter he had ever cared about, and then held her at arms length. The other came then, surrounded her and held her. All of them asking her the same thing.

"Why are you crying?""I'm going to miss you all soo much. What will I do without you?" The other laughed and cried at the same time, held her close and uttered reassurances but when Sesshomaru grabbed her again she whispered softly to him, "What if I lose myself?" He felt his lips twitch, suppressing a smile as he kissed her forehead, "Simply remember that no matter that you may never come to see us again, or that we may never meet again in the future in this time we are here, always, to remind you of yourself and of us. You need only close your eyes and we will be there, in your heart. You are Kagome as you have been from the first. Now, miko, be strong and return to where you belong, if it is within our power we will meet again when you need us most. Never forget that."

Kagome smiled, wiped the tears from her eyes, and turned to face the others. The smile on her face was bright and happy, the same smile she had given them every single day on their journeys together.

"Well guys I guess this is goodbye for now. C'mon Shippo, Kilala, hold on tight ok?""Yes mama. Bye everyone!" "Goodbye!" They all said together, "Farewell." Sesshomaru whispered and with that smile held in place, only because she wanted her friends to remember her that way, smiling and happy and proud, she jumped into the well and only when the lights began to flicker did she begin to sob again, both Shippo and Kilala curled in her arms and sobbing just as loudly.

The lights dimmed and Kagome could already feel the lifelessness of the well, there was no magic here and it didn't matter that the jewel was within her. The well would never again take her to the past, her friends were forever beyond her reach and if she met any of them now it would be a bridge of three hundreds years for them when only moments had passed for her. She wasn't sure how long the three of them stayed there crying she only knew that at some point her mother had come to the well, alerted by the sobbing, and eventually managed to coax the three up and into the house. The rest was darkness.

* * *

"What now Koenma? Can't you give us a break it's the last week of summer break, we just got this one year left and then you can annoy us all you want you stupid brat!" Yusuke was, as usual, obnoxious and annoying but the smile on his face and the warmth in his eyes told Koenma that the half-demon was actually fond of him. It was strange to have friends, especially this bunch of friends: three completely different demons, one very strange human, and a grim reaper to boot. Sighing Koenma shook his head and glared at the group in front of him.

"Shut up Yusuke and listen. As some of you may know, namely Kurama and Hiei, three hundred years ago the western half of Japan was cut off from almost all demon activity but not because these demons were put into the spirit realm. A group of demons led by the Western Lord Sesshomaru, not a man you want to mess with by the way, cut off his lands from other demons only allowing those who were peaceable towards humans to enter."

"Well that's weird."

"Indeed."

"So what we got a…a…a NICE demon?"

"No you moron. Sesshomaru was one of the most powerful of all demons as was his daughter, his brother and his brother's mate. They, along with a wolf clan, and a sect of monk/exterminators formed a barrier around their land that could only be breached once every hundred years. During that time the current leader of the lands and his subordinates would host a tournament and allow those who won rights within their land so long as they didn't hurt humans. Right?"

"Quite right Hiei. Now these demons are stronger than any you have ever faced before, so strong that the web we had in place for those demons you boys fought awhile back were absolutely useless. Now in a three months their tournament has been scheduled to begin but something's up."

"Oh yeah? What's this got to do with us short-stuff?"

"Yusuke be quite! Now we have been invited to join this tournament BUT we have a bit of a problem each team must consist of exactly five members but there are only four of you. Now I am already working on locating the fifth member of your team so I need you boys to train and train hard while keeping up your school work." He should a smirk in Yusuke's direction, "This isn't going to be easy but you need to keep yourselves secret. Demon from all around are coming for this tournament and if they get wind that you're spirit detectives you boys might not live to reach that tournament."

"Why's this such a big deal?"

"They can't be that strong! Right? Can they guys? Uh guys?"

"Yes they are that strong and it's a big deal because if my sources are correct there's a team of demons that are going to try to take over those lands and you have to stop them if they get those lands they'll get the key to the jewel of four souls."

"The what?'

"The jewel?" Kurama whispered softly, "The jewel of four souls, or the Shikon No Tama, is a small jewel said to be capable of making a demons strength immeasurable. Any demon who has the jewel would be considered nothing less than a god but that jewel disappeared hundreds and hundreds of years ago. There was rumor that it had appeared for a short time five hundred years ago but no one would speak of it. It was either rumor or a very closely guarded secret. I went searching for it myself during my more lucrative years."

"Exactly and if this Lord of the West has it and someone steals the whole world is doomed."

"So we gotta find a jewel?"

"Find it and destroy it if you can if not make sure that it stays in the hands of the Western Lords because otherwise we're in BIG TROUBLE."

* * *

_Five days later_

"Are you sure you're all packed up Kagome? Shippo?" Kagome laughed softly and shook her head. It didn't seem to matter that she had been gallivanting in the past for years or that she was already eighteen and had fought more demons that maybe anyone alive her mother insisted on treated her like a child. It was something she loved dearly.

"Yes mom I'm all packed and I packed for Shippo too he and Souta went to walk Kilala."

"Oh of course dear. Are you sure you don't need help with anything?"

"No mama I'm fine."  
"Kagome, dear, is this really what you want? I'm glad you want to go visit your cousin, your Aunt is absolutely thrilled, but you'll be gone for a whole year in your own apartment, new school, with little Shippo to take care of and…well…I'm worried about you sweetie."  
Kagome sighed and turned to her mother, smiling gently, "I know mama, I'm kinda scared. This is a big step but I just…I can't stay here. Not right now. Every time I go outside I expect to see Inuyasha coming out of the well and when he doesn't I just….It hurts too much mama."

Her mother nodded and offered her daughter a brief hug, knowing Kagome would not accept anything more. Even now, weeks after her return, the image of her daughter, changed completely, sobbing as if the whole of the world had abandoned her at the bottom of that dirt-filled well burned in her mind's eye and she knew that if that image hurt her so deeply the very knowledge that the well was so close must hurt her daughter even more. It was why she had begged and pleaded that her daughter be accepted at the prestigious high-school over five hours away and had tearfully informed her half-sister that Kagome would be living in the area and could she please look out for her dear daughter.

"Well you'll have to come visit as often as possible. Where are those boys? Your train leaves in just under an hour we have to get you to the train station. I just know your cousin Yusuke will be dying to see you."

Kagome smiled up at her mother, tears threatening to spill, "I love you Mama."


	2. Chpt 2

_Chapter 2: A Rough Start_

"YUSUKE!! GET DOWN HERE. YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO MEET YOUR COUSIN AT THE TRAIN STATION IN TEN MINTUES!!!!"

"All right, jeez mom I'm coming already." Yusuke called back loudly, his hair disheveled from sleep. His eyes still appeared groggy and he remained in bed, in his boxer shorts blinking back his sleepiness. Sighing he pulled himself from the bed and shrugged into his clothing, carelessly sweeping his hair back to its usual style. His mother was still yelling at him from downstairs and Yusuke could barely hold back a yell of his own. The only thing stopping him was the fact that his mom was trying to make a good impression and he knew it. Boy did he know it, he had been forced to clean and scrub every inch of their house both inside and out. Hell his mom had almost insisted on re-painting the walls, deciding against it only because it would take too long. He, himself, didn't understand what the big deal was it was just Kagome. His recollections of her were a bit dim, he admitted, he hadn't seen her since they were six but his brain managed to dredge up big blue eyes and a soft smile. Shaking his head again he rushed downstairs and past his mother.

"And don't forget to carry her bags!" She yelled after him, shaking her head. She craved a drink but forced herself to resist. Her sister had told her Kagome was strange now, hurting and distant, and she was going to do her damndest to make her little niece smile again.

Once Yusuke knew he was a safe enough distance away from his house (because if he wasn't his mother would surely run up behind him and beat the holy hell out of him) he slowed to a walk. The train station wasn't too far away he'd get there in fifteen minutes or so, trains were always late anyway. Swiftly his mind turned to his friends and, of course, Keiko. He had already decided he was going to marry her but, first, he had to get a human job otherwise she might slap him no matter how much she understood his spirit detective life. For now she was visiting America on a one-year student exchange at a prestigious all girl's school. Something he had only been willing to allow her to go through with if Puu accompanied her. Thoughts of his cousin literally went out the door after that and when Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei joined him less than five minutes before he reached the train station he barely noticed. So much a part of him that he hardly realized that they had ever been gone. It was good to have such friends.

"So, Yusuke, this cousin of yours what's she look like?"

A shrug of his shoulders, "How should I know I haven't seen her since we were kids."

"Hmm it will be interesting to meet your cousin, hopefully she does not have your sweet temperament." This from the stoic Kurama with laughter in his eyes. Hiei only chuckled mercilessly beneath his breath.

"Ok look guys I'm gonna go up and get her so just hang back for a minute ok. Wouldn't want her running away screaming because of your ugly mug Kuwabara."

"Why you!?"

Laughing Yusuke dodged Kuwabara's reach and socked him in the stomach before rushing into the station. It was an older station, with red bricks neatly in place and chrome floors and a huge screen listing every arrival and departure time for the station. Yusuke looked at it for a moment, trying to figure out which one his cousin would be on but he didn't know what train it was much less where his cousin was coming from. He probably should have asked his mother for that little tidbit of information.

"Damn well where could she be? I mean how hard is it to find one girl?" He whispered to himself ruthlessly even as he noted the fact that the station looked about full to bursting. There were men in business suits everywhere, women in tight dresses, little kids grappling with their parents, a group of teenage girls giggling and laughing in a corner. There was even a young woman dressed in a weird red jacket thing with a strange two-tailed cat sitting on her lap and a little red haired boy playing at her feet. As he searched his eyes kept coming back to the woman sitting on the bench with the kid and the weird cat. There was just something unsettling about them, and something familiar. For a moment he entertained the notion that this woman could be his cousin but instantly he knew it couldn't be true. His cousin was his age and would not have a child, he'd have known about that, nor did she have a small cat. For as long as he could remember she had had a really fat cat, well kitten when he knew it but she loved that stupid thing and wasn't likely to get another one until the first one died. Also the girl's hair was all wrong and her eyes weren't the happy blue eyes he remembered from his past, they were almost dull. She looked lost. He hadn't realized how long and hard he had been staring at her until both cat and child shifted possessively, the boy glaring the cat hissing. The woman blinked and glanced in his direction. She studied him for a moment, looked away, then her eyes returned and a smile erupted on her face. But for a moment, and he could not bring himself to believe it was just the way the light was shining, her eyes had seemed to swirl with some untamed power.

"Yusuke is that really you!?" The woman's voice was low and soft and sweet, he knew it was stupid but he immediately thought of flowers or a warm summer day. Shaking his head, clearing it, he took a tentative step towards her, "Ka-Kagome?"

* * *

The train had been early but that was fine, Shippo was in desperate need to burn some of his excess energy and Kilala was content to simply sit on her lap. Both demons had spent the train ride in shock, getting to know the sights and smells and mannerisms of the people from her time. When they had arrived Kagome had steered them to some seats farther from the crowd. Sighing softly she sat down, Shippo instantly manifesting a ball for himself and Kilala to play with. While the demons played Kagome looked into the mirrored surface of the pillar directly across from her. The woman in the mirror peered back and Kagome did a quick examination of herself. She wore Inuyasha's robe of the fire rat tied only loosely at her waist. On her back, concealed by the robe, was the sword and scabbard she had been gifted while Miroku's beads rest against her right hand. Other than those oddities she looked like a normal teenage girl with a cute white shirt and rumpled jeans. Nothing special, nothing special at all. Until you got to her forehead where the symbol was forever tattooed on her head, the sign of the guardian. She wanted to cry. Instead she contented herself on watching her son and her friend play on the ground, even joining in for a little while.

After an hour had passed Kilala crawled into her lap and Shippo moved to sit at her feet, leaning against her leg and playing with an assortment of toys he literally pulled out of thin air. Ten minutes later Kagome no longer felt depressed or sad or forlorn. No, now she was annoyed and the fact that she could still be annoyed made her want to laugh out loud. It was then that she felt it, a weight like someone was watching her. An instinct borne from three years fighting demons made her look around warily, her eyes already beginning to swirl but when those same eyes locked on the young man with black slicked back hair, a go-to-hell set to his mouth and a stance that said bring it on world I'll take whatever you can throw at me, her heart leapt.

"Yusuke is that really you?"

He looked dumb-struck, "Ka-Kagome?"

Smiling Kagome set Kilala down and took a few steps towards her cousin. A second later she was in full sprint, a second after that her arms were around him in a hug so tight she knew she was probably cutting off his air supply. Pulling back before he knocked her on the head, something he had always done as a child and something she highly doubted had changed, she took a closer look at him.

"Gosh let me take a look at you." He had grown tall, as tall as Kouga for sure, and he had grown strong. His wiry frame was thick with muscles that did not bulge but rather were simply there a natural part of his body. He wore blue jeans, as she did, but his shirt was white and he wore a black biker jacket. His hair was slicked back so severely she wondered how much grease he used everyday to keep it that way, his eyes though were the same as she remembered: Tough, kind, and just a little bit guarded. Something about him, however, made her pause. She could sense the demon in him, the demonic energy came off of him in waves and for a moment she thought that this wasn't her cousin, just some demon trick and that someone had realized she had the jewel after all. This was not true, beneath the demon she could sense his humanity. Could tell that he was only a fraction demon but that that fraction was monstrously powerful. A little more powerful that Naraku had been when he had gained his first quarter of the Shikon jewel. It was unnerving, yes, but she had to wait and watch and see. Especially since she did not pick up any malice in that demonic aura at all.

"You've changed." She finally said, because he had begun to stare again. He laughed and smiled while he, in turn, studied her. She was tall, her legs seemingly endless in her jeans. Jeans that cupped her bottom like they had been made only for her. She was curvier than he had though she would be but not too curvy, she remained beautiful in a very innocent yet alluring way. The red robe she had on, he noted, was old but well kept, the same with the purple beads twisted around her wrist. Her hair was long, maybe a little too long, but the streaks of gold and silver in it made her look ethereal. It had to be some kind of dye but it looked so natural that Yusuke wasn't sure what he should think. Her eyes were blue, the same as he remembered and it was nice to know that he had gotten something right, but the tattoo on her forehead was kinda weird. Three water droplets, two silver on either side of a bigger pink drop surrounded in flames of gold and blue that reminded him of Puu for some reason. Phoenix fire. After a moment he cleared his throat.

"Ya you've changed too. So who's the brat?" Kagome blinked and then a look of such malevolence crossed her face that Yusuke, who had faced many untold horrors, wanted to run for cover. Her soft sweet voice suddenly became loud and angry, "That's not a brat that's my son!" She turned from him and picked up little Shippo, tossing him in the air a little too high but the fox demon laughed did a nice flip and landed with a squeal of laughter.

"Sorry Sorry. What's up little guy?"

Shippo looked at the man, knowing he was suppose to be nice but not really caring because his mom was finally acting like herself for the first time in a long time, so he stuck his tongue at Kagome's cousin and dove for cover. Like Inuyasha so long ago Yusuke lunged for the kid, ready to hit him hard and good on the head, but was stopped short by Shippo's angry mother.

"Yusuke." She said softly, coldly.

He gulped audibly, "Yep?"

"Get the bags please." She, in turn, moved around him, Shippos jumping onto her arm and running up to rest on her shoulder while Kilala moved to walk next to her, and picked up a huge yellow back pack with no effort at all. When the time had come to pack she had been unable to bring herself not to use the pack. It was another painful reminder of the past but if painful reminders was all she could have then she would hold on to them for the rest of her life. Next to where the pack had been were two moderate sized suitcases that Yusuke grabbed , grumbling beneath his breath, and led her outside.

* * *

The first thing that processed in Hiei's mind was that the creature walking next to Yusuke was, hands down, the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in all his life. This thought was so powerful, so consuming, that for a moment the fire demon literally forgot to breath. His second thought brought the air rushing into his lungs with painful force and that thought was simple: that this beautiful creature was obviously surrounded by demons. The though was enough to bring him back to the present where Kuwabara was whistling lowly and Kurama was agreeing with said whistle.

"You are correct Kuwabara she is exquisite. She must be Yusuke's cousin. How interesting, there is a certain resemblance I suppose."

"Think she has a boyfriend?"

"I would suggest you steer clear my friend, she IS Yusuke's cousin after all."

Kuwabara sighed loudly. Kurama, in turn, stared at Hiei for a moment and the fire demon composed himself as quickly as possible, hoping the fox hadn't notice his gaping mouth. Or the fist he had clenched to beat Kuwabara with if he hadn't shut up a moment ago.

"Is something the matter Hiei?"

"Tch, no. I want to get this over with, I DO have better things to do you know."

"Of course." Hiei did not like the sound of Kurama's voice, not when it had a certain I caught you quality to it.

"Whatever. I'm leaving, I've seen her so now we can watch over Yusuke's cousin. Such an idiotic thing to do." He glanced back up, realizing that Yusuke and his cousin were fast approaching and that her eyes were locked on him with such intensity he literally felt like he was being burned. A moment later he was sure of it, Kurama also cried out in shock.

"What's wrong you guys?"

"I'm not sure Kuwabara." Kurama's voice was unsteady, that was new. "My skin is on fire."

"Huh?"

Hiei looked down at Kurama's hand and the fox demon was truly starting to go aflame, as was he. Eyes narrowing Hiei glanced around, noted that for the moment the area was deserted, and moved faster than the eyes could see towards the girl, the heat intensifying as he got closer. Unsheathing his sword as he went he stopped just short of the girl, sword pressed against her throat.

"What are you?"

* * *

Yusuke knew something was wrong, knew it the moment he walked outside and realized that other than his friends the place was deserted no matter how busy it was inside. Felt that that something was getting worse when Kagome stiffened beside him and as Kurama and Hiei stepped back as if they had been shot at. He hadn't, however, imagined Hiei would threaten his cousin. Not right away anyway and with his hands full with the suitcases there wasn't much he could do. Regardless interference would have been pointless because what happened next blew them all away.

* * *

Two demons, she felt them, their auras curling around her like surge of electricity through her body. On one hand she was glad because that meant that demons did still exist which meant that her friends might still be alive somewhere (Don't let yourself hope too much Kagome, she was forced to remind herself). On the other hand these were demons and her instincts instantly sent a burst of purifying energy her way. The three boys looked, more or less, normal. One was tall, almost as tall as Sesshomaru, with a wild mop of red hair and very rough features. But his eyes were kind and warm, he dressed much the same way as her cousin except he wore a blue jacket. He was also the only one there that was human. The second man, a little taller than her cousin, had flowing pinkish-red hair and pink eyes. Beautiful eyes, he was handsome in a very classical sense and intelligence exuded from him in waves. At first she had taken him for human but something (Something tall and white-haired, with fierce eyes and a fox's tail) peered out of those eyes and she knew what it was: A fox demon. Shippo saw this too and his shock at finding another demon LIKE HIM was at war with his violent need to protect his mother. The third man had Kagome staring. He was shorter than all of them, even a bit shorter than she herself was, but there was power radiating off of him. His hair was black, his figure wiry but strong. Muscles stood out against the tight shirt he wore with black martial arts pants slung so low on his hips Kagome momentarily felt her mouth water. A fire demon. _Looks like this robe will come in handy after all Inuyasha K_agome thought blindly even as she felt him move. Felt him before she ever saw him. One moment he was there the next he was gone and she knew his course.

In that instant when he appeared, sword thrusting towards her, Kilala shifted. One moment cute, innocent, little kitten the next huge saber-toothed feline with flames licking at her heels. Shippo jumped from Kagome's shoulder to the monster cats back, his eyes beginning to swirl menacingly. Before Hiei could react to the change the pack Kagome had been carrying lay on the ground and blade met blade in a ferocious clash, that had Kagome's eyes swirling even more dangerously than her sons and a bubble of pink energy surrounded her, keeping well away from her son and Kilala and Yusuke who was suddenly cringing from a power he had never before come in contact with. One that made him feel like his skin was turning to ash.

"Miko." Hiei whispered angrily. A demon's worst Nightmare but miko's were extinct in today's world it was why demons traveled so freely. Apparently they had missed one, and one much more powerful than any he had heard of in the past save one.

"Get away from me demon." Kagome's once cheerful, kind, voice turned into a cold almost dead thing. Seeming to rob the air of its very warmth, a voice that belonged to only one of two things: a monster so far gone from its emotions that it existed only to destroy or someone who had something very, very precious to guard. Hiei complied and he did so quickly, normally he would consider running away a weakness but he had not been prepared for an enemy of this nature. From the looks on the other's faces neither had they.

"What's going on?" The voice, rough but kind and perhaps a bit on the clumsy side, broke through the straining silence. Kagome's eyes flickered up to the only true human in the group and, for the first time, it occurred to her that perhaps she had misread the situation. They could be good demons, after all she had traveled with such creatures before. What she needed was information. Lowering her blade, the bubble of energy still encasing her and the big cat growling ferociously as it guarded her son Kagome turned to Yusuke, he backed away a step as if he had just been burned.

"We need to talk."

"No shit."


	3. Chpt 3

_Chapter 3- "You aren't the demons I'm looking for. Stay out of my way."_

Afterwards Hiei couldn't keep her out of his mind. Her strength, the way her eyes went from blue to a swirl of colors that seemed almost sacrilegious to look at and, yet, drew him in like a moth to a flame, the way her hair seemed to blow so deliberately against her body as if trying to accentuate every curve and valley of her body. He found himself at a loss to describe how her voice heated his blood, how his heart pounded, or how loud his soul had screamed at her denial of them all (of him especially). He hated himself for those emotions, those feelings, but more he hated himself because there was so much pain in her and he saw no way for any creature to live or even exist with such despair and, yet, she remained a good person despite it all. How he knew she was a good person was simple enough, her eyes told too much about the state of her soul. It should have safely classified her as weak but it didn't. The most maddening thing of all, though, was that she had told them almost nothing about herself and, even after learning they were the good guys (Hiei tried very very hard not to take offense at the classification considering he still enjoyed fighting and killing to a degree his 'good' companions found rather barbaric and, so, knew himself to be no good at all except for in the presence of said friends.) she had stubbornly refused them again and again. In the end she had smiled and walked away with a "I'll see you at school". When he had tried to give chase she had climbed aboard the monstrous cat and they had flown, literally FLEW, away. They had to wait until Yusuke had gotten home before finding out where her address was and then Yusuke had to find some excuse to explain why the stupid miko wasn't with them. Mothers. He was glad he didn't have one (and that lie stung even in his own mind).

* * *

Kagome tried, desperately, to hang on to her knew powers and the bloom of hope that swelled within her. It didn't matter that Kilala and Shippo were in protect at all costs mode, or that the fire demon had tried to threaten her, or even that her cousin was part-demon. What mattered was that demons STILL EXISTED which meant that her friends were alive. They had to be alive because they had promised. This hope she fought back as much as she could because just because some demons had survived didn't mean her friends still lived. If they did why hadn't they come for her, as they had promised, why had they left her all alone? Forcing her mind back to the situation at hand she began studying the area, they couldn't stay her. So far they had been lucky and the street remained deserted but soon enough someone would come along and that would be bad, real bad, she would not risk her son. Glowering at the men she let her blade rest at her side, nabbed the huge obviously heavy back-pack with one arm, and moved forward, ignoring the fire demon in front of her and purposely ignoring the sharp, acute awareness of said demon moved to the closest, darkest, alleyway Shippo and Kilala trailing behind, Kilala growling ferociously when Hiei tried to follow. Only after Kagome and Shippo, now on her Kagome's shoulder again, were safely in the alleyway did Kilala allow them to pass. The demon had lost many masters but it missed the demon exterminator more than all of them combined and now Kagome was all she had and she had been tasked to protect her friend and the cub which she would do not just because it was her duty and not just because it was what Sango had wanted but because Kilala loved Kagome and could not bear to lose another person she loved.

Yusuke, who was blood and still carried her suitcases, was the first to arrive at the entrance, followed by a dazed Kuwabara and then by a wary Kurama and an annoyed (mostly because of his attraction to the girl) and pissed off (because he was out of his league at the moment from sheer shock) Hiei. Once they were organized, they on their end she on hers, she offered them a soft smile. Not a kind smile, not really, but there was a hint of possible kindness there. She knew that this one meeting would decide very little, but it was necessary because according to her mother all four boys were in her school and no doubt in most of her classes. Plus they were demons and if anyone knew if Sesshomaru, Innuyasha, Rin and Kykio had survived the five hundred years between them it would be other demons. After Naraku, though, both Kagome and the Shikon No Tama that was her soul were wary and tired of being hunted. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but, as always, Shippo beat her to it. Shippo who had watched helplessly as his mother suffered from a loss too deep for him to heal alone, the mother that had sacrificed everything (even herself) to keep him safe time and time again and like any little boy whose mother was everything to him he allowed his anger to overcome him, anger because if these demons did not have the news he knew his mother needed then she would break and he would lose. More anger because, for a little while, she had been smiling like she use to and anger because they had threatened her. His mother, the greatest woman in all the Earth.

"What are you doing here demons? You can't have my mommy so you can just go back to whatever hole you guys crawled out of." He had puffed up his chest and his swirling eyes made him more menacing than cure but Kagome still felt tears sting her eyes. Her little Shippo never changed, God please never take her little boy from her. Let him grow up and get married and have children but never ever take him from her. Never let his heart change. Preoccupied with her son it took her a moment to note that the red-haired demon-thing (because he was a demon in human skin but not a half-demon at all and this was something she had never before encountered) was starring at Shippo like he was a ghost from the past.

"Look kid we don't want to hurt your 'Mommy' but, Kagome, WHAT THE FUCK!?" This from Yusuke, _nope hasn't changed a bit_. The red haired demon took a step forward, Kagome's purifying shield sprang up from nowhere, somehow not harming either demon at her side. As if she could consciously prevent it from hurting them even though they were so close to it. With Shippo, Kagome had found, it was easy to do this because he was a demon, yes, but he was also her son by blood ritual which meant her power was in him now too so her purifying energy couldn't harm him unless it was an extremely potent mix. Kilala had been more difficult to protect without hurting but, and this was the very instant she found out, her purifying powers could never hurt the demon cat because Kagome simply loved her too much. Her power, her soul now melded with the jewel, understood this and could no more hurt Kilala than it could turn in on itself and destroy Kagome.

"Stay away from my son." Her voice was even again, cold again, but somehow worse than before. Where as before she had been protecting herself she now sensed a threat to her son (and as anyone can tell you whether man, beast, monster, demon, or anything in between you NEVER fuck with a child when the mother is around. Especially if you value your life) and that was reflected in her voice. Terrifying cold and pain mixed in with a sort of rational pain that would not allow suffering to those in her protection but promised a slow, mutilating, death to any that crossed her. Kurama, wisely, stopped in his tracks and cleared his throat.

"My apologies it is simply that, your son, he is a fox demon correct? A very rare one at that, in fact his specific race has been extinct for over a hundred years. Only my clan remain and yet, here he is. But you, yourself are not a demon."

" Very observant."

Kurama chuckled, Hiei fought the irrational urge to throttle him, "Yes, well, it is peculiar don't you think?"

Kagome looked at Shippo who, quite simply, did not care about the fact that he was the last of his kind. It didn't matter because he had known what he was giving up when Kagome offered to adopt him, besides he wasn't entirely his kind anymore. He was Kagome's kind too and, for now, that was enough. Though the fox demon was curious, very curious, because if what the demon said was true he was a white fox and those were extremely powerful and extremely dangerous. Shippo was intrigued but he didn't trust so he simply stuck his tongue out at the demon and turned his back on him, only cautiously offering a curious look back. Kagome couldn't blame him.

"Almost as peculiar as a fire demon, a fox demon in a human body, my cousin here being part demon and a human who hangs out with demons. Though that part I might be able to understand." She offered kindly enough, motioning to her own companions. Her face hardened and the shield slowly thinned out, though it didn't dissipate completely, and her eyes became a little bluer. A little calmer. She didn't trust them at all, Hiei understood but she was giving them a chance to explain. For whatever reason this pissed him off because it was as if she was a princess given them permission to speak and he had had enough of royalty to last him at least ten eternities. Unable to figure out how to get past her shield, though, he had no choice but to stand there and allow himself to think that he was being insulted. It was better than salivating over the intriguing priestess, or throttling the innocent Kurama.

"He--Hey what's going on guys? I don't understand?" Kuwabara voice and Kagome turned and looked at him. There was a softening that was evident in every aspect of her being towards him, a human with demons. How could there not be when she understood that feeling. To be with them, fight with them, to find yourself their equal, to be friends. It was like being friends with superman, and honor but it had always been easy as well. She wanted to cry again, instead she offered Kuwabara the softest smile.

_I'll kill him_ was Hiei's only though until he noted the pain in her stance.

"I've been rude. Let me introduce myself I am Kagome Higurashi, this is my son the fox demon Shippo Higurashi and this is Kilala my guardian and dearest friend. I am a miko. A person whose energy can purify demons with a touch." The last part was added slightly menacingly, as if daring them to try and attack her again, "And I want to know who you are and why you're here." Little Shippo was now in her arms, cradled gently, and Kilala was nuzzling her leg, still bearing deathly fangs at the group of men.

Yusuke spoke first, "Well ok sure let's try to kill each other, then lets burn Yusuke to ash, and THEN let's let the kitten turn into a fuckin saber tooth tiger and NOW we do the introductions. Great right, perfect. I'm Yusuke Yurameshi."

"I'm Kuwabara."

"My name is Kurama and it is a pleasure to meet you Lady Kagome, Shippo, Kilala" He offered each of them a bow. Little Shippo, Kagome noted, fought back a little bow himself. Kagome glanced at Hiei expectantly but it wasn't until Kurama nudged him rather obviously that he huffed and offered his name, "Hiei." Short, simple, cruel. He hoped it cut her to the core because he was getting tired of her already. Kagome nodded, staring into his red eyes for a moment longer than was perhaps wise before turning away.

"Ok then…What are you doing here?"

"Hey we LIVE here remember? You're the one that had the sudden urge to pack up and come visit." Yusuke said bitingly, Keiko would have slapped him, Kagome fought back tears and anger. Unlike Keiko (whom she had heard about but had never met) she could kill Yusuke with a touch of her energy. Better to back away, which is exactly what she did.

"What are you doing here, priestess?" Hiei asked snidely.

"Getting away from it all. Question have you ever heard of Inuyasha?"

The demons, and human, looked at her blankly. Kagome felt her heart begin to shatter, but she would not let it. These demons might not know Inuyasha and Sesshomaru but surely someone out there did. Someone had to. Crestfallen, hiding it behind her anger, she glanced at each of the demons in turn.

"Ok so you haven't. What are you doing here demons? If you're hunting we may have a problem." Kagome's voice was simple, matter of fact, and she felt another piece of Kagome fade away. That girl had been happy and sweet and willing to believe in the good of a person before the bad, the Kagome that stood here now could only question. Could only be suspicious when, in all reality, she had no proof of any wrong-doing Hiei's attack non-with-standing.

"Geez Kagome cut us some slack here. What the hell are you? Does your mom know about this? I mean she has to know about the kid right? You told her you adopted a demon didn't you? Damn it Kagome how could you put your family in danger like that. Fuck my mom's gonna kill me. Do you really think I'd be friends with monsters who killed people."

Kagome's eyes had begun swirling during Yusuke's rant. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know what she had been trough. What she had lost and what she had been forced to sacrifice. What she had been forced to lose before she had given herself over to get it all back. Yusuke felt his skin burning for a moment.

"I don't know any such thing Yusuke after all…You're as much a demon as they are." Colder and colder. Her voice was getting worse, ugly in its cruel beauty, and yet Hiei could see something the others apparently couldn't. The same woman who stood before them seemed to be curled into a ball saying 'Get away, leave me alone, where are they? HELP ME' while at the same time another part of her stood weapon at the ready silent and deadly and ready to kill them all. It was like seeing double, it only lasted for a second, with the curling child to the right the deadly warrior on the left and the true woman in the center. Hiei wanted to hate her more but something in that image reminded him of a time a long long time ago. A time where a mother had been forced to drop her only little boy over a cliff into the world below to die while she screamed out in agony and he cried out in loss. Shaking this image away (and all the feelings that came with it) Hiei humped again and pushed himself closer to her. Pushing against her purifying shield until his skin was peeling back, it hurt, but he kept trying to push forward and only stopped when she increased the power in the shield.

"Listen here, priestess, if we were hunting you'd be dead. We don't hunt humans here, we kill the ones that do. Now leave. There's no use for your kind anymore."

He had struck a cord, Kagome knew it. Knew it like she knew that it was too much too soon in a place she had been hoping to find peace. Instead there was only pain but she could not go back home. She might be able to cling onto the memories of the back-pack and the robe and the beads. She could cling onto hope and Kilala and Shippo but she could not live next to that well. Because that would destroy her. Now, though, this fire demon had struck a cord and Kagome needed to leave, to run and lick the wounds that may never heal. But she would not leave appearing weak, refused to do so because she would have to live with these demons. Would have to learn about them and, perhaps, find more of their kind through them so she could find out about her friends. More importantly than that though was that she would never, every, again allow herself to seem weak in front of demons. Not after Naraku. Not ever again.

Kagome smirked and let the shield drop before moving forward. Hiei was only maybe an inch or two shorter than she was, which would usually make her think of her brother which was why she had never dated shorter men, and had to fight back an unwanted wave of attraction, once she assumed was there only because of her own depression. Like a suicidal urge or a rebound. Something she didn't want and would fight, ignoring the faint quivering in her heart. She leaned down and placed her lips, gently, against Hiei's cheek. Shock registered on his face and then crippling pain. He stood there, though ,and made not a sound even as Kagome's lips burned through his skin leaving dust in its place. The wound took three days to heal. Pulling away from him she stepped back and looked at Yusuke.

"What are you?" She asked again, watching the blood and dust intermingle on Hiei cheek as the blood dripped down his cheek. His red eyes had locked on her and there was a promise of something there that made her shiver. In fear? She wasn't sure anymore. Didn't care anymore.

"We're spirit detectives." Kuwabara finally said, proudly. Kagome merely looked at him like he had lost his mind. Which was when Yusuke pointed his finger at him, making the hand gesture of a gun.

"Are you really Kagome?" Both Shippo and Kilala hissed in warning.

"Spirit Gun." Yusuke whispered softly and something flew into Kagome, knocking her back a few steps, but her shield had come up automatically and, although this was not demon energy her purifying abilities (enhanced by the Shikon No Tama) managed to deflect the blow. Shocked, shaken to the core but hiding it perfectly, Kagome stared at her cousin.

"YOU TRIED HURTING MY MAMMA!!!" Shippo yelled and launched himself at Yusuke, managing to get in one very good devastating blow to Yusuke's arm. Dislocating his shoulder and biting him so hard that he was bruised for almost a week, before Kagome pulled her son back, eyes swirling in anger again. Yusuke lunged at the boy but was pulled back by his friends. Kagome sighed softly and cuddled Shippo close.

"We're stuck with each other for now. Don't do anything stupid." She had begun to walk away then when Kurama stopped her. Stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Who is this Inuyasha?"

She half-turned and shook her head.

"We're the good guys damn it!" Kuwabara added, frustrated beyond belief. Kagome chuckled but it was not him that her eyes latched onto. It was Hiei.

"You aren't the demons I'm looking for. Stay out of my way. And remember I'll be watching you."

Then she was gone, the cat flying off into the sunset.

* * *

His cheek still burned from the feel of her lips, and he didn't mean that literally. Now he was here, back in Koenma's office and everyone was talking all at once. Koenma and Yusuke were arguing Kurama was trying to explain and Kuwabara was desperately trying to add his two cents but when Hiei spoke everyone shut up, because what he said he said very rarely. So rarely that they could count how often on one hand, they knew this because every single time he had said it something terrible had happened.

"We have a problem."

* * *

"What are we going to do Momma?"

"I don't know Shippo but lets get unpacked."

"So we're staying?" Hope in his voice, Kilala mewed.

"Yes Shippo, we're staying. I need to know what happened to my cousin."

"Momma?"

"Yes?"

"Be nice?"

Kagome chuckled and grabbed Shippo tossing him gently into the air and catching him in a hug, a smile on her face.

"I'll try. Now let's pack and then we can get some dinner."

"RAMEN!!!"


	4. Chpt 4

_Chapter 4- Emotions _

It had been three days since she had last seen her cousin, when she had gone to visit her aunt the day before she had come offering apologies and feigning illness from the train ride to deter her aunt's accusing stare and angry set of her chin. Thankfully Yusuke had had the presence of mind to give a similar story, though in his case Kagome doubted he had gotten off the hook as easily as she had. Part of that was probably the appearance of Shippo walking in beside her and next to Kilala. Her aunt had fairly gushed over the child and had refused to let him go thinking him only a baby until Kagome explained 'The Story'. There was always the need for a story because without one people may become suspicious of her son and her two-tailed cat. So, chuckling together last night, Kagome and Shippo had worked out 'The Story' a variant of a truth that was, perhaps, a wee bit stretched by imagination.

"Well Shippo here is actually seven now. He's small for his age, I know, but he was borne prematurely the doctors say he'll be taller than a tree once he reaches his teens."

"But Kagome you're so young. It's hard raising a child alone." Her aunts tone was hard, painful and Kagome understood the feeling. Alone, thrust into the world, with a child that love refused to allow you to abandon and sheer stubbornness allowed you to keep. It left scars though, she need only look at the empty liquor bottle overflowing in the trash can to understand that raising a child alone left scars. Sometimes they weren't even scars, sometimes they were nothing but festering wounds that refused to heal save for when that child is there and whole and healthy and your love shines. Kagome had already felt the beginning of those wounds but Shippo was hers, had been from the moment they had laid eyes on each other. From the moment she had been willing to die at the hands of the thunder brothers for him.

"I know I'm young but, you see, he was the brother of a dear friend of mine. It was a train crash. His mother and father died instantly, but she was in a coma for weeks. She woke up only for a few minutes and begged me to watch him. She died later that night. Kilala here was hers as well and I just couldn't leave her behind." The lie stung in her throat. Not just because she was lying about a friend that hadn't existed but because Shippo's parents had not died immediately. They had been made to suffer and it was obvious that Shippo still felt that pain. Her aunt made no protest when the boy jumped from her lap and crawled onto Kagome's, curling himself around her as she held him to her. Kagome wanted to cry. They had managed to enroll Shippo in a school not far from hers and Kilala would be there to watch him but he was a demon and, at over fifty years of age Inuyasha had been emotionally only a year or so older than herself, as a seven year old demon it would take Shippo another forty three years to reach even that level of physical maturity. There was no disputing that in many ways Shippo was already more mature than Inuyasha had been. If he was still alive Kagome hoped, fervently, that that had not changed. She had already decided that, after this year of school, she would have to home-school her son because normal schools would not understand him or, more importantly, understand why he did not appear to age. It was safer if she taught him herself, would be better if she could find her friends to help her. She didn't have a clue about how to train a young fox demon, and she had resolutely refused to entertain the notion of asking Yusuke's friend. She didn't know that demon, didn't even know her cousin anymore and there was a pang of anger that her haven had been ripped away from her by demons. Her life seemed filled with demons and though their reemergence in her life gave her hope it also made her angry. Hadn't she suffered enough? Hadn't they all?

Not too long after that her aunt had given her a map to her new school, and Shippo's as well, along with instructions on how to get to the stores where she could buy their uniforms and books. Smiling and thanking her aunt she and her companions took their leave. Once they were gone Atsuko shook her head, eyes swimming with tears. Once she had thought she understood pain, when her son had died. It had been such a shock, so much more devastating because she understood that she had yelled at him been angry at him for simply existing when she should have held him and told him how much she truly loved him. For days she had known nothing but a kind of numb darkness that had seemed to rip through every facet of her soul. Now she understood that her pain was comparable to the one shinning in her nieces eyes. Shaking her head she forced herself to pick up the phone and talk with her sister. At first she had assumed that she had been over-reacting but now she thought, perhaps, her sister had not told her enough. When her sister answered she answered very few of her questions but Atsuko got the gist of it, Kagome had lost everything but the child and the cat and, somehow, they might not be enough for her to live merely enough to survive. For a moment she reached for a bottle, ready to make the pain fade, but thinking about Kagome, about her eyes, made her stop. Instead tears came, overflowing and shocking her, and, in a frenzy, she went through the house emptying and throwing away every single bottle she could find.

That was how Yusuke found her, accompanied by his friends, not twenty minutes later. Bent over the sink, crying, pouring out one bottle after another and tossing them into the trash. Hiei would have never thought this strange had it not been for Yusuke's shocked expression. Apparently this had never happened before, or if it had it had never happened with such severity.

"Mom? Mom you ok? What the hell are you doing?" She turned to him and Hiei saw many things there: Anger, love, shame, pride, but mostly he saw pain. It was always pain, everything was pain, even HE constantly felt pain and he was getting damn sick of it. Where the tirade had come from he did not know but it was a relief to know it had happened only in his head if not his heart. What had caused HER pain he wondered, however briefly, his mind going on an instant vacation the moment the priestess was mentioned.

"Kagome was here. Oh Yusuke." Yusuke, who was obviously in shock, reached for her as she reached for him and a wealth of meaning seemed to pass between him and Hiei felt another kind of pain, the pain of loss for a mother he had never known. A mother that, from his own sister's account, had died yearning for the child she had lost. Whatever secrets that lay there, and he knew there were many about to be revealed, he could no longer stay here. The others, all the others, knew their mothers and so, perhaps, understood this connection as something that might have happened to them before. So he left, ignoring Kurama's speculative glance, and lost himself in the city. With no destination in mind he simply wandered and it wasn't until much much later (so much later that he could only blame fate, not even able to himself for this or HER which would have been more satisfying. ) until he realized that he had been drawn to her. Within moments he had reached a corner of the city he had rarely visited but he knew it. Knew it because he could feel her, everything was changing in this area and regardless of how scarcely he had been here he felt the change. This dark corner now had light and he felt like he understood a secret part of her, the part she was protecting in her cold voice and swirling eyes even as she protected her son. It was goodness, life, and death he knew. She was changing everything and in a distant part of his mind he understood that if she was changing this place so completely fom crappy neighboorhood to light (And the signs were everywhere, new paint on many of the houses, clean yards, people greeting each other instead of shying away from each other.) how much could she changed an individual. What would she do to himself and his companions.

Then he was in front of her door, before he could knock it opened and she was there. Shock and then pleasure crossed her face, but that could have been his imagination, then there was wary, penetrating, anger.

* * *

Shock was foremost in her mind, but so was a hint of pleasure if she wanted to admit it to herself. She had been feeling upset, Shippo napping next to Kilala in their room, and so she was going out on a walk but then she had felt him but it was too late because the door was open and there he was. Pain filled her but it was intermingled with hope. He was a demon and so her friends might live. She had to cling to that, pathetic as it may be. Her eyes swirled for a moment, when she contemplated if she should consider this an attack or not but there was something about him. Something both angry and sad that she could not ignore. She understood that pain so completely, only this pain was so much deeper. Her eyes settled in blue and she sighed, it didn't matter that she couldn't trust him would never trust him maybe. Because, and for this she would be eternally gratefull for Hiei even as he unsettled her, she could remember Sesshomaru.

"_What if I lose myself?" _She had asked him and, though she could not reconcile herself with everything he had told her, she could admit that perhaps he was right.

"_You are Kagome as you have been from the first."_ And she felt, that he was right, like something she had lost had known been found. Shaking her head, fighting back tears, she stepped to the side.

"Do you want to come in? You look like you need to talk." Oddly he didn't look surprised, not at all, and he stepped in. They were not friends, they did not like each other, they did not trust each other, but in this moment they understood each other.

* * *

"Mom are you sure you're ok?"

"Oh Yusuke I'm sorry, so sorry, for everything."

"Mom I don't understand." Yusuke was scared, terrified, and there was nothing he could do for her. Nobody to fight. Nobody to protect her from. All he could do was grab her, hold her, calm her down until he got her in bed exhausted from the overflow of tears. When he got back to the living room both Kurama and Kuwabara were looking at him anxiously.

"Is she well Yusuke?"

"Ya Urameshi, is she gonna be ok?"

"I don't know guys all she kept saying was that Kagome had come over and something about how sad she was. I don't get it. Mom's never acted like this before, I mean ALL the booze is gone. She's sick from crying I mean what the fuck did I miss?"

"Hmm it does seem strange Yusuke. But you're mother isn't the only one who's been acting strangely. I myself have been feeling…odd as of late."

"You too Kurama? I thought it was just me!?"

"Kuwabara? Wait ok so what's this mean exactly?"

"I believe we must speak with Koenma, immediately."

* * *

"You allright?"

"Hmph"

"That's rude you know."

"Leave me alone priestess."

"Then get out."

"Hmph."

Kagome couldn't figure out which one of them he reminded her the most of Sesshomaru or Inuyasha. Just as aloof as the former, just as annoying as the latter. It made her want to laugh even as she wanted to cry. She missed them so much. All of them, Sango and Miroku were dead and she was still grieving because they hadn't been dead 500 years ago for her, they were still alive to her but she would never see them again, never know of them, never smile with them again and that ache was a fresh and festering wound. Shaking her head she began preparing diner. The house was small, but it was enough. Two bedrooms, white walls, wood flooring. She had put up pictures that she had taken from the past and had decorated her home with them. Painful reminders of all she had lost, reminders that both hardened and softened her heart. A picture of Inuyasha and Souta here, one of Shippo playing with Rin there, endless pictures of Sango and Miroku at their wedding and of Kykio and Inuyasha aswell. A picture of herself and Sesshomaru taken while they sparred, fingers tips obscuring the edges of the photo so only they two can be seen (little Shippo still wasn't use to using a camera), and in the center of the room, like a tribute, was a picture she had insisted on taking blown up like a portrait. It was all of them Sango And Miroku to Kagome's right with Kilala sitting serenely in Sango's arms, Miroku kissing her cheek. Inuyasha and Kykio stood at her right, Inuyasha's arm around Kagome's shoulder, Kykio's waist. A grin a mile wide on his face, Kykio beside him smiling serenely. Shippo and Rin hanging off of Kohaku's shoulders trying to tug him down and wrestle, Sesshomaru standing behind her his hands light against her shoulders with no grin on his face but a fierce one in his eyes. The picture they had taken before that last battle.

Beside it lay the pictures twin, everyone in almost the exact same position except now Shippo's hair was different, Kagome was different, Kykio and Inuyasha were full demons and yet still they looked almost entirely like themselves (Inuyasha still even had the ears though they were more like Sesshomaru's now. Apparently the ears are also how you tell which of two demons is the eldest. Sesshomaru's more regal, Inuyasha more like…Inuyasha.). Little Rin was, suddenly, a beautiful creature with achingly vulnerable presence both Shippo and Kohaku stood protectively around her. But they were all smiling, still, even if the smiles were a little sad. Even though it had been taken just days before they had left. At first she had been tempted not to place the pictures up, because it would hurt Shippo to remember, but her son didn't want to lose his friends anymore than she had and though it made Kilala sad Kagome understood that the feline found comfort in Sango's smiles, even if only in a picture.

Hiei had noticed the pictures too, studied them, because they made no sense in his jumbled mind. He wasn't even sure what he was doing here only that there was peace here and that what had passed between Yusuke and his mother earlier had torn something out of him that he had no control over. He blamed her, all of it on her, because feeling had only come after he had seen her. From that first moment attraction had come, then feelings, then compassion, and now THIS: Useless, pathetic, sitting in a corner at the house of the enemy because he could conceive of doing nothing else. At least she had stopped talking. Instead she moved to sit opposite of him on the floor, far away from him but closer than he wanted. He just wanted peace. Kagome studied him, he did not care.

He was as handsome as she had thought, that first day. Short but not scrawny and there was something about him that just pulled at her. She didn't dare examine him too closely, didn't dare feel, they were enemies for now. So long as she had the Shikon Jewel no demon could be trusted save the Western Lord and his family. No one was safe, not even blood, or a fire demon that looked like he had remembered what it was like to be in Hell for just a moment and the memory had defeated him. Sighing she inched closer to him.

"Are you ok?"

"Silence priestess."

"If you don't tell me you'll regret it." She answered, wondering if this would work.

"Hmph."

"Sit boy." It shouldn't have worked. By all laws of demons and magic the command should not have worked, but she was the jewel now and nothing restricted her. And, most importantly, he had not believed. So he went slamming into the ground, completely taken by surprise, and the look on his face was so much like Inuyasha's that first time she had done it to him that she started laughing. By the time he had picked himself up, ready to maim her, she was sobbing. Unsure and feeling, completely and utterly, like someone had taken control of his body but left his mind intact he found himself moving forward and reaching an arm out in comfort. His mind rejected it, even when a small part took satisfaction in the act. To be able to comfort meant that one could allow oneself to be comforted, was something new he needed to ponder about. She sobbed, quietly so as not to wake the boy, but she explained nothing.

Hiei found himself thinking of his mother again and realized that today would never be a good day because neither of them would be purged of their pain, it would remain, of course. Because they were enemies, but he understood at least a bit of her pain and she understood his. He hated pain, hated it because tomorrow this day would have never happened for them. A good thing because he did not understand it or even like it. Hiei was happy being Hiei, caring only for those HE wished to care for, eternally strong and fast. He needed no one but sometimes, yes sometimes, he was also a little boy hearing his mother scream in agony, his sister cry in loss, and his own strangled cry as he fell down to the world below.

Kagome was simply glad that someone was here. That a demon, any demon, meant hope. Especially since this was a demon that, at the moment, had seen her at her weakest but was holding her still. The day had been nothing but strange, jumbled, confusing emotion and they both cried, in their own ways, until the morning sun began to rise and he left, without a word, because nothing had changed.


	5. Chpt 5

_Chapter 5- A shadow of a dream_

"Let me see, you're saying that ever since your cousin got here, who is also a miko when none should exist, everything's been changing? And the reason you think this is because you're mom quit drinking? Damn it Yusuke I told you never bother me unless it's IMPORTANT?"

"But Koenma Yusuke has a point, things ARE different." Botan had barely arrived, having spent a few weeks with Keiko to ensure that the girl would be all right until her return in a few more weeks, and was startled at the changes. She had sensed the change with the restless dead, the ones she ferried back to the spirit world. Usually they were angry, confused, or in plain denial refusing to believe the reality of their death and these spirits lingered until she could coach them to the spirit realm. As of three days ago that was no longer the case. The restless dead were no longer so restless, in fact not a single soul had come forth showing anything other than serenity and peace. However this strangeness only seemed to be happening in this city, specifically in the same part of the city that Yusuke's cousin now resided in.

"If you haven't notice I've become almost useless here, the souls are coming on their own. They're happy. How do you explain that? Why just this morning a soul of a little girl who had been raped and murdered by her own uncle came to the gates with a smile on her face saying how happy she was that she had said goodbye before she died. That's not normal sir."

"AND ALL THE BOOZE IS GONE!" Yusuke pronounced again, trying mightily to ignore the child's death because he might very well kill the bastard uncle himself if he learned anymore. He paced instead, unsure and confused and honestly afraid. His mother loved booze, wouldn't even give it up when he had died but now it was all gone and he had the feeling it was staying gone. It was unsettling. Kurama was closest to Koenma and drew everyone's attention.

"I myself have been feeling odd as well, we all have, even the demons in the area are not hunting with as much ferocity as they have been known for. I do not recall any priestess whose very presence could purge emotional sickness from those around them. Not without first purifying them and yet the whole of the city is being purged, slowly but surely, and I fear that those who can not be purged will attack the girl."

"Hmph why do you think that?" Hiei's voice broke through the silence like a hot knife through butter, no one had seen him since he had disappeared the day before and though none of them were likely to worry about him his absence had been noted. Kurama frowned, questioning his own feelings both the human and the demon. Should the priestess die the child fox would die, the last of a race that was equal to his and the human in him hated the idea of their pain the demon was angry that this mystery might not be resolved if the woman died.

"Because she is a priestess and demons will come from all over to destroy her. None have existed out of the western lands for centuries and now one is beyond those lands, free and purging their hunger. Their hate. No demon will stand idly by while this happens, they will find her and regardless of her strength the sheer numbers will destroy her."

"So?"

"Do you not care what happens to her Hiei? We need to know everything we can about her, something here is not right. Something about her is not right. How did she get here? Where has she been hiding? And more importantly how can she be so powerful? Or, should you need another mystery, simply think how is it possible, even if they are only cousins, for Yusuke to be a demon when she is a priestess?"

"Hmm. Allright gang new mission, while training for the tournament I want to know everything you can find out about Yusuke's cousin. Now shoo go. We don't have much time left."

After a little bit of grumbling, a few curses, and a punch or two all but Hiei left, readying for their first day of school and for their new mission. Hiei stared at Koenma for a moment and sighed inwardly.

"There were pictures in her room. Pictures of humans and demons but I don't recognize a single one. One of them though had dog ears, he and another had white hair, yellow eyes. Have you heard of demons such as these?"

"No…No I haven't Hiei but I'll start looking. I don't like this. Keep an eye on the girl Hiei, guard her well."

"She is a priestess, a natural enemy."

"Do as I say Hiei, for once, just trust me on this. There are things I need to find out."

"Hmph"

* * *

"Ok so what are the rules?"

"No using any of my powers, be nice, no pranks, and if anything happens Kilala will take me to you. Don't take candy from strangers, and wait for you outside the school so you can pick me up. Do I HAVE to wear this?"

"Yes Shippo you have to wear that." Kagome chuckled. Little Shippo was dressed in black shorts, a bright white shirt and a blue tweed jacket. Complete with cute blue hat and little backpack. Kilala stood next to him, fruitlessly trying to dislodge the harness on her back that marked her as a service animal. It had taken a bit of convincing and a lot of paper work but repeating the story she had told her aunt she had gotten Shippo's school to accept that the boy needed Kilala with him at all times because of the traumatic death of his family. She was dressed in a uniform that resembled her old schools so much she wanted to cry and laugh all at the same time. The only real difference was that where her uniform had been green this one was a deep, dark, blue and she had to wear and equally blue blazer with it. The beaten yellow pack hung loosely on her back, no doubt if it had been alive it would have been relieved that its current load was much smaller than its previous burdens.

Shaking her head to dislodge her tears she thought of Hiei, who had departed when the first rays of the sun began to make the sky a kaleidoscope of colors whose strongest hue was pink. He hadn't looked back nor had they sad any parting words because nothing had changed between them. Not really, the only difference now was that they were both aware that pain was their closest companion, each in its own way. But these were thoughts for another time, right now Shippo was a little ball of uncontrollable energy excited because of his first day of school. Not nervous at all because Kilala was with him and playing with Rin and Kohaku had taught him well how to make friends. Chuckling Kagome left him just long enough to grab his lunch box filled with a banana, some cereal, and, of course, some ramen along with a little juice box. For herself she just snatched up some money and went back to her son. Shippo was bouncing up and down with excitement, Kilala staring at him indulgently, he was ready to go so Kagome did a quick check, making sure they both had everything, and locked the house before leaving.

It did not take long to get to Shippo's school, just a quick fifteen minute bus drive, but leaving him there had been much much harder than she had thought it would be. Other than when he was playing with Souta her son had been constantly at her side, leaving him here brought countless images of demon attacks, human attacks, blown up schools, and other such catastrophes. He, on the other hand, seemed too excited to care either way, jumping up and giving her a quick kiss before rushing inside, Kilala following close behind. Kagome found herself standing there for long minutes, unsure of what she should do.

_Let the kid go already, he'll be fine for a day. Sheez Kagome you worry too much_

"Inuyasha!?" Kagome whipped around, his voice had been so close. Close enough that she could almost feel his breath against her cheek. She looked everywhere but she neither saw him nor sensed him, he wasn't there and yet he had been.

_Kilala is with him Kagome, he'll be fine._

_Yes Kagome with Kilala at his side you have little to worry about_

"Sango? Miroku? Oh god I'm hearing voices in my head." But god it was so good to hear her friends again, warmth stole over here even as her sadness deepened. Her friends were gone but she could hear them. It meant she was going crazy but they were with her and so insanity seemed a good idea. They had been so close, closer than family even, but she had been preparing for their loss since she had met them. The final battle had changed everything. She was no longer entirely Kagome and the only ones, the ONLY ones, who could ever understand the depths of that were five hundred years away. Distance would never be a problem, not when she was determined, but how was she suppose to find her way back in time? _It's not like magic wells grow on trees _she mumbled to herself, not noticing that she had already begun walking and was quite nearly at her school.

Didn't notice anything at all until she bumped into a short, but hard form. An electric current rushed through her system, heat blossoming in her center, and she knew who it was before she looked up. Knew his smell, the smell of warm fires and raging flames. The smell of a hundred battles won, and a cool musky scent that identified him as much as his sleek muscled frame and spiky black hair did. So when her blue eyes met his red there was no doubt there, and no fear. No fear at all until she noted the other three surrounding him, then her defenses rushed to the surface and it was all she could do to keep herself under control.

"You."

"Hey we were here first remember. Now what the hell did you do to my mom?"

"Huh?"

* * *

She had been so deep in thought, her raven locks falling in seductive waves around her. She looked, and he would not have admitted this under the most relentless form of torture, like an angel that had fallen from heaven and had somehow lost her wings. She looked cute in her uniform, her long legs delicately defined and even from this distance he could smell her. The smell of flowers on the breeze, of the air after a fresh rain, of fresh air and wild trees. She smelt like the past and he was so enthralled with that that he ignored the voices of the others behind him, ignored everything up until she bumped into him. She was confused today, after yesterday he would know her sadness anywhere but she was not sad merely confused. Something, a spark of pink perhaps, shone in her eyes warmly at the sight of him until she noted the others. He could have cursed Yusuke for his idiotic remark but she was still close to him, aligning herself to his side as if he would offer some protection from the others. Would he protect her? Now that was a question but a better one to ask, perhaps, was if they attacked could he stop himself from helping her? It infuriated him that he couldn't, honestly, come up with an answer.

"I didn't do anything to Auntie, I just came to visit like I promised I would, now if you'll excuse me I'm late for class."

"Not so fast Kagome. Listen up we're under orders you gotta start talking."

"It is true, I'm afraid, but we mean you no harm. There are only certain things we must understand if we are to live here in peace."

"I don't make deals with demons I don't know."

"Well you know me don't you? I'm your cousin for Christ's sake!"

"Last time I checked my cousin wasn't a demon."

"Last time I checked MY cousin wasn't a demon disintegrator."

"Oh come on Urameshi, I mean I was surprised when you turned out to be a demon too and I've been hanging around a lot longer than she has."

Again warmth entered her eyes at the sight of Kuwabara, did she fancy him? He'd kill him, Hiei decided firmly even while another part of his mind was just as firmly against it. What was wrong with him? Where those tears swimming in her eyes? Something, did he just GROWL?, erupted from him and he turned on the others, fangs literally bared.

"Are you all idiots. She's a PRIESTESS, she could kill all of us but Kuwabara with a thought. Now come on, we're late for class and I WILL NOT go to stupid human detention because of you imbeciles."

Turning roughly grabbed her hand, it was soft and smooth but strong much too strong for a human woman, and led her inside. What had happened to him he did not know. Did not understand but she had allowed him peace in her home when he had nowhere else to go, this evened things up.

"Listen priestess regardless of you misgivings we don't hurt humans and I would suggest you co-operate. Trust me nothing would please me more than your death right now."

Then he was gone, the lie burning his throat so much it was almost physical. Almost too much to bear. Later he would be relentlessly teased by the others, he knew, and this was one of the many times he wished he could simply disappear as easily as he had when he had been working on his own.

* * *

"Uh guys did I miss something just now?"

"It seems Hiei has become quite protective of the priestess."

"You think…Hiei…LIKES her?"

"I'm not sure Kuwabara, he is correct in saying that you are the only one she could not kill though because I am also human, as is Yusuke, she would have a much harder time destroying us then she would Hiei. It is possible he recognizes the danger she posses to him and has, this far, been unable to see a way past her. Hiei has been known to tred carefully and skillfully against those who could otherwise destroy him."

"So, in other words, you have no idea."

"No, no I don't."

"Great just great." The school bell chimed loudly, "Oh Shit we're late!!"

* * *

The school day passed in a daze for her both because of the monotone voices of her teachers and because of her numb shock from Hiei's actions early. Her hand still burned from his touch and now she felt almost guilty for her treatment of the others. Yusuke was right they HAD been there first and, more importantly, they had no way of knowing she had the jewel within her or even that she had traveled back and forth from the past. But she couldn't trust them, not with that. Other than Sesshomaru there hadn't been a single demon that didn't covet the jewel in some way, even Inuyasha had wanted to abuse its powers. Shippo had even wanted it, to exact revenge on his parents murderers, and even with her extraordinary new powers if there were more demons now than she had thought possible, and considering she had thought them extinct in her time the possibilities were now limitless, she alone could not defend herself and protect her son and the jewel. Even Sesshomaru had had a limit, he could defeat a little over three thousand demons at a time but after that his powers needed a serious amount of time to reload. Hers were the same and she still didn't have full control.

_But I can share some things, nothing important, just enough and maybe, just maybe, they can help me find my friends._

It was this thought, foremost in her mind, that blinded her to the fact that her little corner of the lunch area, _how had lunch come so fast?_, was deserted. Completely totally deserted, by humans and demons alike. Frowning Kagome looked around, the hairs on the back of her neck tingling with anticipation.

"Excuse me miss?"

"Huh?" Frowning Kagome looked around, but saw no one.

"Down here ma'am." Blinking Kagome looked down and there, right before her, were three children hardly older than Shippo and only a little taller. Two little girls, both with long dark brown hair, were accompanied by a slightly taller little boy with jet black hair. They were all dressed in nice clean clothes. The boy with a dark purple shirt and black pants, his eyes were a bright brown and his hair tied back in a very short pony tail. The girl with the longer brown hair had equally brown eyes but she was dressed in tight black leggings, and a bright pink shirt. The last, a shy little girl with blue eyes and shorter brown hair, was wearing a red skirt and a white blouse. The three tugged at something in Kagome's mind but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't seem to place them. She knew she had never met them before. It took her a moment to realize that the children were staring at her expectantly, she felt herself blush.

"Oh um…How can I help you?"

"We were told to give this to you and to tell you not to be late." The boys voice was a bit deep but bright and serious.

"Yes and to tell you that you must find a team total of five." This from the longer haired girl, her voice tough but musical.

"We were suppose to tell you that you are expected on the date posted." The shy one said, smiling.

Blinking Kagome reached for the letter they held, a very heavy letter. Frowning she studied it for a moment and then looked back to the children but they were gone. Kagome stood, only half-noticing that with the children's disappearance her little corner was very quickly filling up with students.

"Where did they go?" She muttered to herself, looking down at the letter in her hand. Shrugging she opened it, carefully. She read it once, twice, three times before she rushed to her feet and shot straight back to the school, determination set in her stance. There were some demons she needed to hunt down and she wanted answers. She was tired, she was sick of it all, of feeling pain of seeing demons. She was sick of not having her friends with her and having a demon for a cousin and feeling the burning in her palm where Hiei had grabbed her. She was sick of it and she was getting answers, one way or another, because if this was a joke it had gone too far. If what the letter said was a lie she would shatter and she'd kill before she allowed them to break her.

**You have been formally invited to participate in the 4th**** Shikon tournament to be granted entry into the Western Lands. More information shall be given once you have reached tournament grounds. Please choose four team mates to accompany you to qualify for the tournament. A ship will be expecting you at Tokyo harbor January 8****th****, 9pm. **

**Thank you**


	6. Chpt 6

_Chapter 6- Demon_

They had been standing, as they were known to, up on the rooftop in a loose kind of circle. Kuwabara and Yusuke eating wildly and laughing, Kurama smiling while he ate at a slower, surer, pace and Hiei resting on the ledge of the stairway entrance ignoring the world and everyone in it or so it seemed. None of them had any clue of the ferocious monster headed their way, one so angry, so terrifying, so uncontrollable that their defenses would be decimated in its path. Because Kagome Higurashi had had ENOUGH. She blew through the school like a tornado on a war path, leaving no classroom untouched. By the time she reached them on the roof her anger, her anxiety, and her hope (along with a good amount of the sadness that clung to her heart like a disease that she would never fully recover from) had risen and mixed together until even Sesshomaru would have been forced to stay clear of her or suffer her wrath. Shippo would have laughed, Inuyasha would have been forced to sit so many times that a crater the size of Tokyo would have been made. She crashed through the door with enough force to knock Hiei right to the ground, her chest was heaving, her hair wild, and clutched in her hand so hard it might as well have drawn blood was the letter the children had given her.

"If this is some sick joke tell me now so I can kill you and be done with it."

She had been this angry only a handful of times. When Shippo had told her of the crime on his parents, Naraku's devious plot to harm Sango by reviving her brother with a jewel shard he had known someone would eventually take, Inuyasha's stubborn refusal to make peace with his brother and vice versa… when she saw her friends lying dead on the grass around her, drenched in blood with the rain falling so heavily against their shredded forms. This anger was of a different sort. It wasn't anger over injustice, or idiocy, or even the pain of friends lost. This was the pain of having all your most precious dreams and wishes dangled in front of you and knowing the moment you reach for it they will be cruelly and mercilessly ripped away from you. Knowing this she watched them all warily. Yusuke and Kuwabara were gapping at her, Kurama looked confused, and Hiei looked pissed off as he rose from the ground brushing the dirt off his clothes. She was beyond caring, beyond her sadness, beyond everything and the repercussions of that instant would change them all but that would come later.

"What are you talking about?" Hiei growled, striding towards her and literally ripping the letter from her hand. He was worried, though he would never have admitted such a thing, worried because she was angry and her anger transcended her pain. He had come to view her as someone very much like his sister a kind person who would stand any pain and not let anger rule but this did not seem the case. He had noted that her temper got the better of her, he had seen and felt the sadness and the aches that seemed to encompass the whole of her being making her seem cold and callous, he had met the son that she would destroy the world to protect and he had, perhaps, in a brief instant seen exactly what it was that she had lost. _All those pictures and only three remained. What happened to you priestess? And, more importantly why should I care? Why DO I care so much? _Forcing the thoughts from his mind (because those thoughts made him different than who he was. He was a callous, cold, arrogant fire demon and he was happy to be so but since meeting her he was acting out of character and he could not understand why.) he read the letter as she had done: Once, twice, then a third time before handing it to Kurama.

"Hey what's going on guys?"

"Shut up Yusuke. Priestess where did you get that?"

Kurama was still looking at the letter and Hiei could note from his friends very stance that he was in shock and confused beyond belief. Yusuke and Kuwabara rushed to their feet and huddled around Kurama for a moment, reading over his shoulder. Kagome stared at Hiei, unmoving. But…_She is moving_ before their eyes Kagome's eyes starting swirling, as they had the first time they had encountered her, a devastating prism of colors with pink as the brightest. The tattoo on her forehead began to glow and her whole body shook as if she was holding back some tremendous force. Purifying energy was pouring out of her. He could feel it already, burning him.

"This is no joke priestess. We have also been invited to this tournament."

"Right the Shikon tournament huh? To grant entrance into the western lands? I don't believe it."

"Believe what you will but we did not send this to you."

"Hiei is correct, Miss Kagome, we have been invited to the same tournament and have only been waiting for our employer to find a fifth member so that we will be ready to depart."

"Explain."

"You first." Yusuke shot out right before a blast of purifying energy blasted towards him, literally forcing him to jump away before being burned to a cinder.

Energy swirled around Kagome as she forced herself to calm as much as she was able to. Those simple words were burning in her minds. Western lands and Shikon tournament. Were her friends alive? Was there hope? She knew that Shippo was sad, but he had no idea the truth depths of her own despair. She had lived for three years in a magical world and she had had every intention of spending the rest of her life there. She would have returned home only long enough for farewells and then she would live in the past with her friends. Then they had all died and the jewel had brought them back at the low cost of her immortal soul. She was no longer Kagome, not really, and that was something she might have been able to cope with if she had been allowed to remain with her friends. With wise Kykio, understanding Sango, hilarious Inuyasha, indomitable Sesshomaru, empathetic Miroku, and always her son Shippo. The choice, and the peace that would have come with it, had been taken from her the moment the implications of what had happened had hit them all. She WAS the jewel of four souls now and if, IF, she was killed what then would happen to the jewel? Would it be destroyed? Would it scatter? Would it live on in her descendants? Or, and this was the worst possibility, would the creature that killed her gain all of its powers? There could never again be a Naraku and as long as she remained in the past she would always be hunted and her friends would always be in danger. In the future she was alone, bereft, confused, and so saddened and without hope that she was barely a fragment of the person she had once been but she was safer. The jewel was safer. It was too high a price to pay. If it hadn't been for Shippo and Kilala she may well have lost herself completely but they gave her a focus, they understood her pain at least a little. _And so does Hiei... he hasn't lied to you yet. _

_Hell Kagome he even told you that he'd prefer you dead right now so you know he isn't lying_**Inuyasha!**

_Not all those you encounter will be enemies _**Sesshomaru!**

_You are a miko, control yourself Kagome lest you repeat my mistakes _**Kykio?**

The voices in her mind (where they in her mind though? She felt them against her cheek as if they were whispering in her ear. ) brought tears in her eyes and her powers slowly began dying off, much to the shock of those around her. It was Hiei, of course, that approached her first. The others looked at him with wonder but none interfered when he put his hands on her shoulder while she rocked back and forth on her knees from the force of her tears. His hands there shook her out of her confusion, her despair, and who could blame her for her despair? Few who have ever lived have made as many sacrifices as she had, and had lost so very much. Her eyes, blue now he noted, were clear and Hiei studied her for only a moment before helping her to her feet. He remained beside her but when Yusuke tried to close the distance, the pain he had seen in his cousins eyes too much for him to ignore, the look on Hiei's face made him pause.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose it there for a second."

"We understand, Miss Kagome, we are a little shocked ourselves to tell you the truth. Now, please, tell us where did you get this."

"Three kids gave it to me, a few minutes ago. I was eating and then there they were."

"Describe them, if you can."

"A boy and two girls. The boy taller than the others, one of the girls was really shy and the other one bold but I got the feeling that the shy one was the older gir…." Her eyes opened wide. How had they been dressed? The boy like a monk, the girl like Sango with her battle gear on, and the third…the third had been dressed as a miko.

_We promise you that you will not be lost to us throughout the ages. The first daughter born to us will be named after you Kagome so that, one day, in the future you will now that not everything you loved will be lost._

_We'll be there for you Kagome, along with Inuyasha and his brother, even if only in spirit._

"Oh god, Sango and Miroku. They looked like us. They looked like me and my friends. That's what they looked like." _I haven't lost everything after all_ was the thought that bloomed forth in her mind, knocking aside all doubts and pessimistic thoughts. Sango and Miroku's children had survived the ages and this was a tournament for the Western lands. Maybe Sango and Miroku were dead, maybe Kykio and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and Rin as well but perhaps they weren't. And IF they were dead maybe, like Sango and Miroku, their children lived on. Maybe she could gain a bit of the magic back, and be with her friends helping them and working together with them one way or another.

"You're not making any sense Kagome."

"I know. I know. You said you were spirit detectives and you said you got the same invitation. Tell me, I need to know. Explain everything."

As Yusuke opened his mouth to do just that a series of loud, piercing, screams ruptured the silence around them. Kagome blinked as she felt the jewel within her respond to those cries. A demon, a huge one, was tearing through the streets straight towards them and in its path of destruction it would decimate not only most of downtown but Shippos school aswell. Her face paled and she turned away from the boys.

"Demon, it's a big one… Shippo." Her words were a whisper, the first part said strictly out of habit. Then she was running past them, lightning quick, to get out of the school and get to her son.

"What the hell was that Urameshi?"

"I don't know Kuwabara."

"Yusuke thank god I found you."

"BOTAN?" The blue haired grimm reaper looked completely out of breath, a difficult thing to do considering she was riding her broom. However, like Kagome, her face was pale her eyes wide and terrified.

"Boys you have to hurry there's a demon running loose and he's not following any rule. He's huge and you guys have to stop him. He's heading straight for an elementary school."

"Her son." Hiei murmured to himself and was off, like a flash, right behind Kagome. Kurama quickly followed, Yusuke and Kuwabara remaining behind only long enough to get directions.

* * *

She was moving as fast as she could but it would never be fast enough to reach the school in time. The demon was huge and fast, a centipede demon but a huge one. A little smaller than a subway train probably surviving by staying deep underground or in abandoned subway tunnels, feeding off of the occasional human that wandered into its domain. But why was it out now? And why was it headed straight for her son and her school? She knew though, of course she knew. She had lost control for just a second and the jewel had pulsed with power. The chances of a demon, any demon, realizing that that power could be obtained was one in a million and yet here it was and now that one knew they all would now. Demons would reign down on her life once again so long as she continued to lose control but to control it she needed either to abandon all emotions in which case she would become something much more terrifying than Naraku ever had been or she had to learn how to control them. Only problem was that control was nearly impossible without understanding, without training. Sesshomaru and Kykio's training could only take her so far considering neither had had the chance to finish said training. One thing was for certain though, she would never make it in time. With all the powers the jewel had bestowed upon her she still did not have the speed of a demon, at least not outside of direst combat.

"Come on Priestess."

Hiei's voice shocked her and she was surprised because she knew she should have expected to hear Inuyasha's voice but she wasn't surprised to hear his. They had shared pain and it had changed nothing but she was starting to see that it may have, in fact, changed everything. Without a word she moved towards him and he scooped her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style while running at top speed. They would make it but barely. For his part Hiei tried, and he tried hard, but he could not ignore the warmth of her body in his arms, or how good she felt. His demon strength made her light as a feather in his arms and yet he doubted she weighed much of anything at all. She smelled wonderful, of course, but his senses would have to wait for another time. He was moving as fast as he could, Kurama and the others were surely not far behind but hopefully he would get there and the girl would be back on her own two feet before the others saw.

"You tell anyone about this priestess and I'll kill you myself."

"Deal." She hid a smile, surprised she could smile when the situation was so dear.

* * *

"Something's wrong with your cat."

"Huh?

The little girl pointed at Kilala. So far Shippo was having a blast at school, all the kids were nice and few tried to bully him after Kilala had happily let loose a roar of flames when an older boy had tried to pick on him. He had made friends easily, Kilala was a huge it and it had been decided she would be the honorary class pet. He was even enjoying learning all the new things like math though he thought recess was the best thing ever. He and his new friends had been building a sand castle when one of the girls had caught his attention. He looked at Kilala, her tails were straight up and she was hissing loudly. Her whole body was shaking. Shippo knew what that meant, knew what was coming, and suddenly he couldn't be a child anymore. His honorary uncles (aka Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and even Kouga) had trained him not just for that final battle but afterwards when he and his mother would be all that was left. He had learned everything he needed, for now, and rushed to scoop Kilala up.

"I better go take her to teacher." He called running as fast as he could without seeming inhuman. Once out of sight of the humans Kilala transformed and Shippo did with her. Sesshomaru had taught him how to use his shape shifting abilities to make himself look much much older. From seven year old child to sixteen year old boy. It was something he had yet to show his mother because he hadn't perfected it yet but he knew how much she wanted him in school and he wasn't waiting seven hundred years to be old enough to go. Especially now that he knew how much fun it was. His long red hair, streaks and all, became longer, a little longer than Inuyasha's had been. His eyes remained the same bright green but his baby face matured instantly becoming handsome and smooth features his noise only slightly pointed, he looked a lot like Kurama in fact. With the same toned but lean body built for speed and strength. His clothes were identical to his usual clothes, the ones Kagome had insisted on bringing from the past, and with those clothes came a weapon forged not just by totosai but by Sango as well. It was a sickle and chain, very much like Kohakus, but it was more whip-like and its edge was forever tainted with miasma so even a small cut would eventually lead to death. Only Kagome and Shippo himself had the cure to miasma now so only they could save you. Jumping onto Kilala he sensed more than felt his mother near, she would be shocked but she would accept this. More, he knew, she would accept it because he was her son and she loved him above everything else. As he did her. She would never again fight alone.

* * *

"Put me down that's Shippo!"

"What?" Hiei dropped her and she only just managed to land on her feet. She had been right, the demon was huge. It was also fierce and a path of destruction lay in its wake. So many dead, but when she had seen Kilala and the fiery haired rider on top of her she knew who it was. Sesshomaru had warned her that Shippo would surprise her but her son looked nearly as old as she did in that moment. Panic set in, one that almost made her heart stop but she couldn't let it, wouldn't let it. Her son's transformation would have to wait, for now they had bigger problems. Kurama and the others appeared within seconds.

"How the hell do we fight that?" Kuwabara

"Like we always do."

"Is that your son?"

"What?"

"Your son, it seems as though someone has taught him the finer points of bodily transformations. My kind are not very good with such things, I must admit, but his species was renowned for being able to appear as themselves in any form and any age. He needs more training, though, his hands are a little too small, he retains his tail, and his features are not correctly proportionate."

Kagome blinked, dumbfounded.

"Uh guys can we discuss this LATER?"

"Right. Ok guys Yusuke, Kuwabara distract it. Hiei I need your help. Kurama…Protect my son."

The natural urge to argue did not appear in any of them. For all the battles they had been through it was nothing compared to her knowledge, her tone. Completely calm, totally in control, and under it all there was a steel that warned them that now was not the time to argue. Kurama raced off, whip already in hand, and leaped from one height to another until he and the fire cat and Shippo were all working together, dogging and twisting and blocking each attack though a few got in and that broke her heart. But they were trying to cut off its legs, only problem (other than the fact that it had about two hundred or more) was that they kept growing back. Kuwabara and Yusuke went head on, Kuwabara with a sword in hand made up of what looked like pure energy. That was something she hadn't seen before, especially since it wasn't demon energy.

"Spirit gun." Yusuke literally blew a huge chunk out of the monster, it healed slower than its legs but he wound stayed long enough for a few more blows. _Well that certainly got its attention._

"Hiei use your fire."

"With pleasure."

Hiei moved towards it and, now, without her weight hindering him Kagome realized that the fire demon was fast. Really fast. _He's as fast as Sesshomaru…Maybe faster. _His sword was drawn and he managed to land on its head, stabbing deep.

"Sword of darkness flame." He whispered softly, but she heard him. She heard everything that was happening. His sword burst with black fire and the demon cried out in pain, for a moment it slumped but not for long. It was an old demon, really old to be able to heal so quickly. They were strange, they were all so strange. Then the demon spotted her and its eyes blazed red.

"GIVE IT TO ME!!!" The monster lunged.

"RUN KAGOME!!!!!!!"

"MOMMY!"


	7. Chpt 7

_Chapter 7: Not all stories have happy endings_

"Look we're here Kagome now start talking."

"Yusuke you're in my house so I make the rules. Now shut up and sit down."

"Ya."

"Shut up ya little runt."

"Ow hey! I'm gonna…"

"ENOUGH!"

They had all piled into Kagome's home, it was a tight fit in the living room but they were all glad to be sitting down and off the streets. Things had happened very very fast after the demon had been killed. Yusuke and Shippo, who had just pulled apart Shippo fixing his hair that Yusuke had messed up and Yusuke nursing a bite wound that Shippo had just given him, were sitting beside Kuwabara who was shaking with laughter. Kurama was seated on a rocking chair, his face impassive but his eyes worried, and Hiei was standing near the two portrait sized photos group photos his red eyes tracking Kagome with almost sinister intent. The last bit of the battle still throbbing through his mind.

_He had just stabbed the creature, which should have killed it, but this was an ancient youkai. A demon of a different breed than what resided in the demon realm of the spirit world. These demons had been feasting in the human realm for their entire lives the ones from the Spirit world, even the A class demons, were weaker then these. These demons, however, had never previously been much problem because they enjoyed the kill, their secrecy in the human realm was even more vital than the secrecy of the spirit world. This one, this huge centipede demon, was different though. Something had brought it crashing back out into the sun and made it break all ties to secrecy. It wanted something, and it wanted it enough to risk it all. What it could be Hiei didn't know, didn't know anything until the demon had spotted Kagome and the influx of her power. They had all been so busy fighting no one had remembered that she was indeed only human. That the monster could crush her. No one remembered that except for Hiei and Shippo. When the Fox-child had cried out Hiei had thought it was because of loss. His own heart felt as if it were about to burst out of his chest, his very essence seeming to crack like glass for just an instant and a rage so profound twisted him so that he knew the very truth of what being a demon went. If the girl had died he would have become a plague, and unstoppable monster with only the deaths of all beings in its mind._

_The boy's cries, however, had been a warning. For a just a second he had seen something (and it had happened so fast he could not be sure it was real and as time past he began to doubt his vision more and more. Even after hearing her tale). The girl had changed, completely and utterly. It started from the symbol on her forehead, washing her with light, and then her hair was longer, sleeker, but no longer black with shinning streaks of gold and silver. No her hair had become an almost translucent color, such a pure gold that it looked almost white. Her features were sharper, she appeared a bit more gaunt, and her skin was suddenly a glowing tannish color as ig the gods had sprinkled her with gold. Her eyes blazed not in a swirl of colors but a bright pink that looked like phoenix fire, she looked like a goddess who had stepped down from heaven to gaze, for a moment, at the human realm. A bubble of purifying energy surrounded her and then the beast landed on her, the split-second vision gone and loss clouded every facet of his being. But before he could move, before he could think to attack, before the unstoppable monster within him was set free the demon flew into the air, no longer whole but in great huge chunks._

_There she stood, her hair raven and streaked with gold and silver and her eyes swirling madly. In her hands was a sword he recognized but now he understood the danger he had truly been in. The sword, a sleek but bulky looking thing (though very very elegant) had shattered to reveal that were only one blade seemed to be instead there were at least thirty smaller blades each sharp enough to pierce through armor and powered with her purifying energy. As he watched the sword collapsed on itself and returned to its original form. Kagome raised her arms and a necklace, one he hadn't noticed before that was shaped like a bow and arrow, sparkled for a moment and then they were in her hands. The long bow deadly looking just sitting in her arms and a full quiver at her back. She drew one and, as the demon had begun to reshape itself, to heal itself, she pulled back the arrow and let it fly. The demon was encased in a bubble of energy and then it was gone, not even dust remaining. _

They had come here after that, Kagome slumped over on Kilala's back while Shippo, struggling to hold onto his new form, held her in place. By the time the fire cat had raced them all back to Kagome's home she had been fully recovered and ready for business. But Hiei was worried and, from the looks of it, so was Kurama. Never a good thing. Now here they were and once Kagome had set down some tea and a couple of snacks, which Shippo and Kuwabara promptly began to devour, she sat down on the opposite side of Hiei, just as they had been seated that day not long ago that had changed nothing and everything, and she smiled.

"Ok now I know you guys want to know what's going on but could you guys please uh…explain what you are?"

"Sheesh fine. It all started the day I died." Hiei glanced at Kagome but she registered no shock, as if people coming back from the grave was nothing (then again he didn't know about Sesshomaru's sword) and even Yusuke found this slightly wrong but he continued on with his story.

"I'm not gonna bore you so let's just say I didn't stay dead long but to come back I had to take up a new…occupation. Spirit detective. Pretty much we just go around wandering the human, spirit, and demon realms policing everyone and taking out any demon that goes too far."

"Yusuke perhaps I should continue from here?" Kurama interrupted softly, before Kagome who had gone rigid with shock and surprise could make an outburst. Smiling a sad smile he looked at her and explained.

"The world is divided into three areas the human realm, here, the spirit realm which mainly functions as a way station were spirits are ferried after they die and taken to their proper place and the demon realm. A realm heavily guarded by the spirit world until recently were demons such as myself, Hiei, and Yusuke's ancestor all come from. When a demon wanders into the human realm they are left alone unless they begin to harm humans which is when we step in and either kill or returned them as necessary."

Kagome frowned, forcing herself not to react. If Hiei and Kurama had come from the demon realm but had not heard of Inuyasha or Sesshomaru than it stood to reason that they were not there. Something that made sense whether because they were dead or because Sesshomaru would never relinquish his lands. The demon world made sense too, eventually the demons would have gotten tired of the humans who, despite everything, would have grown to numbers that could have obliterated the demons. They had enough power, and magic, to forge their own world and that way they could always just travel to the human world to eat. Kagome felt a chill down her back and shivered.

"How'd you guys all end up working together?"

"Well that is an interesting story. You see one of Yusuke's first missions was to retrieve three artifacts that were stolen from the spirit realm by three demons. Hiei and I were two of those demons. In the end Hiei and I were captured and helping Yusuke is part of our parole but we have become good friends."

"Ok now, Yusuke, you're a demon?"

"Ya."

"YUSUKE!"

"What? Fine, yeez your worse than Keiko." He thought about his fiancée for a moment, "Well almost as bad as Keiko." He amended quickly. "Turns out my great, great whatever fell in love with a human a long time ago I forgot to ask him when. He never hunt humans again after he met her and he died a couple of months back from starvation. He was annoying but an interesting guy."

"And what was that Spirit Gun trick you did earlier?"

"Oh that. Well some humans, like Kuwabara here, can channel their energy into different forms. For him it's a sword, be I've got my spirit gun and a couple other nifty tricks. Now are you gonna tell us what the hell is going on here or what?"

Kagome blanched for a second, the pain ripping through her but she was done with her pain for now. Now was the time for answers and stories told, there was hope. There had to be. As if sensing her need both Kilala and Shippo rushed to her side, both cuddling into her lap. She gave each a quick affectionate hug and took a deep breath. When she looked up it was to red eyes that she focused on. On Hiei's quite strength that seemed to urge her forward. Her attraction to him had not lessened, had in fact grown as the days went by. She could feel a connection to the fire demon, one that she wasn't at all sure she wanted to feel. She had loved Inuyasha with all her heart and as happy as she was for both Kykio and Inuyasha the pain of his betrayal had left a wound on her heart that she feared would never heal.

"Three years ago I went to the well house on our shrine, I was trying to find my cat when a demon from the past pulled me into the well. She dragged me back in time five hundred years to the feudal era. She wanted something…precious. Something that was hidden inside my body even though I didn't know it. She almost got it too, would have if it hand't been for my stumbling onto a half-demon named Inuyasha. A few days later a demon came and stole the same item. In my attempt to get it back it shattered." She was careful not to mention the jewel, no matter that these people were her allies and one her blood. The jewel was precious to demons and humans alike and it was still too much a part of her to talk about. If they pressed she would not tell, could not, because the jewel was her now. It had come from her body, back when her adventure first started, and now it had come back when the adventure was over making sure it would never be separated from her again. She knew they had questions, Yusuke and Kuwabara were already opening their mouths to ask something but the look on Hiei face and the one on Kurama's was enough to keep them quite.

"After that Inuyasha and I had to find the shards which is when I found out I was a miko. We used my powers both in battle and to locate the jewels, its what led me to Shippo and, eventually to my other friends. Sango, a demon exterminator, and Miroku, a lecherous monk, and Kilala here." Her voice cracked over her friends names and both Shippo and Kilala were so visibly depressed that it almost hurt. Kuwabara managed to coax Kilala over to him, overjoyed to pet and stroke the adorable cat, and Shippo wandered over next to Kurama who, while saying nothing, gently rest his hand on the boys head for just a moment. Kagome had stood up and she glanced at the portrait behind Hiei.

"Those are my friends there. For three years I went back and forth through the well so, yes, Yusuke my mother knew everything. You should have heard some of the excuses grandpa gave the school for my absences. Anyway at one point another half-demon, a vile filthy monster named Naraku started collecting the shards too. When that battle was over everything had changed and I had to come back to the present, leaving my friends behind. That's why I asked if any of you have heard of them. Sesshomaru, his daughter Rin, and Inuyasha or his mate Kykio."

"Why didn't you stay?"

"I couldn't. It could have changed too much and…I didn't belong there anymore. It was too dangerous."

"Couldn't you have tried?"

"No…"

"Excuse me for interrupting Miss Kagome but that woman in the picture, the one next to the demon in red, there is a striking resemblance between you two. Kagome looked up at the picture, felt sadness wash over her and offered a soft nod.

"Oh yes well we should look alike. That woman is Kykio and I…I'm her reincarnation. Or I was suppose to be. She died fifty years before I went to the past but an old witch managed to revive her as a sort of demon I guess. She and Inuyasha go married before I left, so did Sango and Miroku."

"I've heard of such things before but wouldn't that have required a soul? Yours to be precise?"

"Ya. Kykio got a bit of my soul, it was enough to bring her back, but she fed on the souls of women for a long time before she turned full demon. She stopped after that, she was able to feel regret after that."

"How was this accomplished?"

"Well Sesshomaru he had a sword that could bring the dead back to life. But only once. If you died again he couldn't help you." It was a lie, an outright lie, but then she had not said that that was HOW Kykio had become full demon. She had simply stated that Sesshomaru's sword had the ability to bring back the dead, which was entirely true. Still the lie burned, but not as badly as she had expected. The voices in her mind (Which were more than welcome considering they belonged to her friends even if it meant so was going insane) had murmured a warning. They had done so before she left the past as well, warning her not to speak of the jewel lest demons come for her…or her newfound friends.

"So this whole time…this WHOLE time you knew about everything. You knew about demons and magic and purifying energy…which reminds me what the HELL is that?"

"Think of it like this Yusuke demons have a certain energy, just like humans do, but a miko is a human whose energy is a direct contradiction to a demons. It's like whatever demons are made of I cancel it out. But it's not easy."

"Priestess." This was Hiei and his voice sent a rush of heat through her, and made her realize how close they were standing next to each other.

"This Sesshomaru was he not the Lord of the Western Lands?"

"Yes? How'd you know?"

"Our newest assignment is to go to the same tournament you were invited to and it was mentioned to us that the Lord of the West was holding it as it was on his lands however I can not say if this is the same Sesshomaru that you know or if, perhaps, it is a descendant."

"Before I left Sesshomaru and the others promised they'd come see me now, in the future, but they still haven't. I don't know if my friends are alive or not."

"Then perhaps you should join us."

"WHAT?"

"Are you crazy Hiei?"

"It's way too dangerous Hiei, especially for Kagome."

"Actually Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei has a point. We are in need of a fifth member and, as Koenma has yet to find one Kagome would be an ideal choice. No one would suspect her and not many demons can sense a miko, so long as she doesn't use her power until the beginning of the tournament we would have a large advantage."

"Mama can I come?"

"I…I… Do you think I'll find my friends?"

"No." Hiei was blunt, honest, to the point but he was also kind. "I doubt your friends are alive. No demon has survived five hundred years in the human realm since the demon world was made but, perhaps, you can learn what happened to them."

"Then I'm in."

"Damn it, you know what this means right? We're gonna have to tell Koenma."

* * *

The others departed after a little more conversation but Kagome was too tired to absorb it all. She had put Shippo to sleep, Kilala laying next to him attentively. Now all she had to do was see her guests out. Kuwabara and Yusuke went quickly, Yusuke with a hug and Kuwabara with a rather painful imprint of her hand on his face when he tried hitting on her. Oddly enough this seemed to please him. Kurama had left only after extracting a promise from her that he be allowed to help train Shippo as a fox demons powers had to be mastered at a young age and Shippo was already very late in his training. Hiei was the last to leave and it was his fault that she wouldn't sleep that night.

He had wandered out after Kurama had left, the sun setting behind him, and Kagome simply wanted to get away because suddenly the heat was too much. Her feelings were too much. She didn't want what was happening because a part of her, a deep dark part, could never believe anyone wanted her. After all Inuyasha hadn't. But Hiei had simply stared at her long and hard.

"You're hiding something, priestess. Something you didn't tell us."

"I don't know what you're talking about Hiei."

"Hmph."

That's when he did it, when he struck. One moment his back was to her the next his lips were against hers. Soft, but insistent, the pressure of his lips against hers enough to illicit a soft moan. Before she could respond to the kiss (had it only lasted a single second?) he pulled away. Heat coursed through her, her knees were trembling, and a foreign part of her wanted nothing more than to pull him to her and continue what he had so rudely stopped. Before she could do that though his eyes swept over her.

"You didn't tell us that you had the jewel."

Kagome felt her entire world shatter.

* * *

**_I wanted to take this time and Thank everyone who has reviewed this story. You all have been a very big help and though I know this chapter is not as good as I might have wished I hope you will continue to join me to see were Kagome, Hiei, and the gang will go from here and stay long enough to understand the mystery that is brewing just under the surface of everything but, more importantly, I hope you stay to find how strong and true and miraculous the love between a demon and a human can be. Even if the human isn't really human anymore at all._**

**_Thank you and keep reviewing_**

**_With much thanks_**

**_MaiaRyuu _**


	8. Chpt 8

_Chapter 8: On the road again_

Two months had passed, two entire months, and Kagome could not get either the kiss or his proclamation out of her mind. Every time she closed her eyes she felt him there, a soft but insisting pressure against her lips, a forbidden pleasure that she had barely tasted she had gotten only enough to become addicted and the knowledge of the addiction was terrifying, and exciting, but his words were just as haunting. What worried her more that Hiei though she had once had the jewel? Or that he might try to use her to find it again? Or, and this was a dangerous possibility, that he knew were the jewel was now and intended to use it? That questions kept her up at nights almost as much as the memory of that brief touch of lips, it had lasted only a moment and could hardly be termed a kiss but damned if she could get it out of her mind. It was a mystery to her as to why the kiss seemed to bother her more than his words and the threat it implied but, she supposed, it was because he hadn't taken any actions. After that night was over and they had all parted ways her life had changed, in as much as it could. They were not in the feudal age and, so, their actions were restricted but the magic was back, not the same magic but a good one all the same.

Yusuke had, once again, taken up the mantle of cousin and, because he sensed her vulnerability and her deep depression even behind her smiles, he was a fierce protector. No one, absolutely NO ONE, dared go near his cousin lest he beat them to a pulp…Or she did. The boys had been quick to find out that, as kind and charming and innocent and Kagome may appear she had no problem standing up for herself in and out of battle. Ironically she and Yusuke were on a constant competition on who was the leader, and Kagome was wining. Kuwabara reminded her so much of Kouga that part of her wondered if they were, somehow, related. Every morning was the same he'd walk to her, try and take her in his arms, and offer his love which she knew he did for show because Kurama had told her all about the beautiful ice maiden that Kuwabara was desperately in love with) and that earned him a slap on the face and good-humored chuckles all around. Kurama, on the other hand, had had her worried for a bit. The look in his eyes every time he saw Shippo screamed ENEMY but only because the two foxes were of rival clans, regardless that one of them was now almost extinct. Kurama was patient with her son, giving him private lessons on Shippo's orders because her son wanted to impress her. Kilala, of course, remained with the boy constantly and both were doing well in school. Hiei, on the other hand, was a completely different story. They never spoke anymore, not unless absolutely necessary, but he had take to haunting her at every turn, his physical self just as much present in her mind as their kiss had been. She should have been worried, instead she felt calmed. Relieved.

During school hours she stayed with them, eating her lunch with them and more often then not feeding them all in the process. She had visited her mother, twice, and had seen the relief in her eyes. Kagome Higurashi had not passed out of the depression that had claimed her entire existence but she was, at least, no longer alone. Yusuke's mother had insisted on a visit every week, she had yet to touch a single drop of alcohol, and all around things in the city were calming. Crime was at its lowest in years, people were being civil with each other, even the demon attacks lessened at least the normal variety of demon attacks. In the last few months another huge demon had come to the city, dispatched easily enough, but more were coming. Or so Botan had informed her, the two young women becoming fast friends. Ironically Botan reminded her a bit of Sango, they were both tough but kind women. Through it all, though, they trained. Every single day wherever they could they trained and trained. After being introduced to Koenma (boy had that been amazing especially since a few discreet questions informed her that there was no record of her existence in the past, or much information on the jewel or any of her friends.) the boy king had agreed to her being the fifth and final member of the team. It had taken little convincing but he had warned her with a strange look in his infant eyes that the demons she would be facing were much much stronger than the ones she might have faced in the feudal era. These would be demons who had survived all those years without once stepping foot in the demon realm unless it was to make mince-meat out of the class A demons, they were few but they spanned the entire world and they were laws unto themselves. Naraku popped into her mind so quickly that she could barely restrain the instinct to flinch but Naraku was dead and gone, never to return.

But through it all Kagome's mind was on that kiss. It was Friday now, the last day of school before a two week vacation and she dreaded it. At least when school was in she could do her assignments all night, to keep her mind off of that kiss but without that sanctuary she didn't know what to do. Grumbling to herself Kagome dressed, quickly, and rushed to the kitchen were Shippo was already dressed and ready, looking at her with a soft, pathetic, puppy dog look that indicated he was starving. She dropped and kissed his cheek before turning to the stove and starting up some fresh pancakes, biscuits, eggs and huge slabs of bacon. Right on cue Hiei walked through the door and sat down next to Shippo. His eyes studying her as possessively as he did every morning. The first time he came through her door she had nearly had a heart attack but it didn't take a brain surgeon to realize that Hiei found peace when he was near her, whether he wanted it or not, and that she took peace from him. Even if her body was burning and her emotions were so jumbled she could barely think straight, he brought her peace. He had seen her cry perhaps more times than even Inuyasha but she had, definitely, seen the depths of his own sadness more than his companions ever had.

So she put a plate down for him, and a cup of orange juice which he always sneered at but always drank, and continued cooking.

"Hiya Hiei." Shippo offered. The boy had simple needs: Kagome and Kilala he loved without question, Kuwabara he found hilarious, Yusuke was like a big brother (More like Inuyasha then everything but no brother is perfect) and Kurama was something like a mentor/brother to him now but Hiei was the one that made his mother smile and, that alone, would have made him love the fire demon for eternity. It also helped that he was almost as cool as Sesshomaru, he was so fast and his flame attacks would have sent the great Western Lord running for cover at least once. For his part Hiei enjoyed the boy. He was a bit too curios and constantly getting into mischief but Hiei thought he was a good boy despite those few annoyances. He was a young demon, a baby really, but he was strong and intelligent and devoted. So much more than his few years should be able to speak for. He would have protected the child with his life, and Kagome even more so. What feelings he had for the priestess were strange, complicated, allusive things tempered by suspicions. He was waiting, biding his time, he knew she had had the jewel of four souls. What else could incite so much pain? What else could drag her through time? What else could demand her banishment from a place that had been as much a part of her as her very soul? But did she still have the jewel? No, he would have felt it but perhaps she hid it and if she did hide it he had to hide it better or destroy it. Its very existence disgusted him because what kind of a fool would use power outside of oneself for victory? What honor lay in that?

His eyes tracked her, a hunter after its prey, because the kiss haunted him aswell. The need to plunder her, to find every little secret about her, to touch her soft skin and to make her eyes light up with life was his only goal. It was the very focus of his being, he hungered for her like a starved man invited to a banquet but not allowed to eat anything, not even the scraps. He had never meant to kiss her but he had understood her pain, once, and understood how much it had cost her to reveal her past. He had done it because her lips had been slightly parted, her eyes wide, her hair tumbled as if she had just gotten out of bed and her body was so soft against his. It had been impossible to stop even though he knew her secret, or at least part of it. Since then he had come, every spare moment of his day was spent here with or around her. Demons had come calling more than once but he had dispatched them before she could ever sense them. Kurama had been right about the demons not liking their urges to kill stopped, they wanted her dead, but he was with her for as long as she continued to intrigue him. For as long as she pulled him to her, like a gravitational pull even stronger than the sun. It also didn't help that her cooking was absolutely delicious.

Once breakfast was over and her men fed, along with Kilala of course, Hiei and Kagome dropped Shippo off at school of course Hiei was hiding, using his speed to jump from one tree to another in such a way that she should never have noticed him, wouldn't have if she weren't already so in tune with him, so blatantly aware of him. It was something she was coming to get use to, this need, in any case they were more than half way to school when the boys showed up. Unlike normal, however, they weren't dressed in their uniforms, come to think of it neither had Hiei been. Frowning she stopped, waiting for them to come to her. Yusuke got to her first and offered a cocky half-grin.

"We're ditching school today Kags."

"Oh WE are?"

"Yep. Look Genkai invited us over to her place so we better get moving, that old bat hates waiting."

"Who's Genkai?"

"The toughest old broad in the world. Come on, go get Shippo and get packed. We'll meet you at the train station in an hour." And off they went, each boy speeding buy her with a casual hello and a smile before chasing after her cousin. Still frowning Kagome glared over at Hiei who, of course, had come out of hiding and leaned casually against a tree.

"You knew this was going to happen?"

"Hmph."

"Well you could've told me you know? Now we gotta do twice as much work. Sometimes Hiei you make me sooooo mad." But she was smiling, and so was he even though his mouth hadn't moved. It was his eyes. Eyes that should have scared her (Narake had had equally red eyes there at the end) but they had such depths. Sighing Kagome shook her head and planted her hands on her hips, sniffing angrily she marched past him.

"Ok you go get Shippo and Kilala I've gotta go pack now. One hour don't those guys have any consideration I swear sometimes Yusuke can be worse than Inuyasha." That she could joke about such things now was comforting, even when it came with a small pang of pain. Hiei grunted again, shrugging his shoulders. Ever silent, Kagome had a mind to sit him until he spoke to her but she doubted he'd appreciate that at all and at the moment she had to get moving. A mischievous impulse struck her and she planted a kiss on Hiei's cheek before he could react and was well on her way. Hiei merely stood there stunned for a minute before his feet began moving in the general direction of Shippo's school.

* * *

Kagome was in a rush, a hell of a rush, trying to find everything and anything they might need. At first she was throwing things into a suitcase but she stopped in the middle of tossing a rather risqué nightgown when she spotted her yellow pack resting on the bed. For a moment sorrow etched her features before she glanced back at the suitcase.

"Ok. Fine, I wouldn't leave you behind."

Chuckling she found herself stuffing everything into her yellow pack, including spare clothes for herself and Shippo along with a mountain of food for all the boys so much that it would have lasted her almost a month in the past unfortunately in the past only Inuyasha had had a humongous appetite in the present she had both Kuwabara and Yusuke who ate like demons. It was ironic really. It took almost forty minutes to do it all but worried gnawed at her because neither Shippo nor Hiei had appeared. She could almost imagine the tactics he would use to get the boy out of school.

"Oh god Hiei don't burn the school down. Just get Shippo and get out. Simple right?" She asked the air around her, predictably there was no response.

* * *

"Do you have permission from his mother?"

"Yes."

"Written consent."

"No. But she told me to come pick up her son and the cat."

The elderly woman, with bright silver hair and distrusting green eyes, glared at him and sniffed disdainfully before shuffling the papers in front of her.

"Well then I'm sorry but without written consent you can't take the boy."

"Damn it woman I have consent."

"Young man I think you'd better leave."

The thought of burning the woman until only charred bones remained was so tempting that he almost gave into it, would have if he had not had the Jagan eye. With it he looked into the womans mind and forced her to acknowledge that he could pick up the boy and the cat and he did it none to gently either. If anyone had passed by them they would have thought he and the old lady were re-enacting a scene from Star wars.

"You will let me take the boy."

"You can take the boy."

"No one will get in the way."

"No one will bother you."

It was pathetic but it allowed him to go on his way in peace and pick up the child, who once he picked up chattered incessantly as if they were the greatest of friends which was odd in and of itself. Once he was done, got back to Kagome's and ignored her while she huffed and puffed at him for being so late (which he had found adorable beyond measure and had to physically restrain himself from catching her around the waist pulling her against him and ravishing her until nothing else in the world mattered) they had all four rushed to the train station, yellow pack on Kagome and suitcase full of weapons with Hiei and Shippo holding a lollipop while Kilala led the way like a queen. Within minutes they ahd met the others and they were on their way, on another adventure. She should have been overjoyed but something about meeting Genkai worried her, without knowing why.

* * *

"So then she is on her way to the Lady?"

"Yes Mistress."

"How nice. Kagome Higurashi must be watched, and protected send the children to watch her, send everyone we can spare to watch and guard her. I doubt the Lady will receive her kindly and I would not see her in more pain."

"As you wish, Mistress."

"Thank you."

The woman, ethereal and beautiful and as aching as a brilliant starry night, stood as still as a statue, her hands holding a delicate bouquet of flowers that shined like jewels in the afternoon sun. Her eyes were lost, her smile slightly crooked but infinitely kind. There was a sweetness, and innocence, about her that had never dissipated even after all the centuries of her life and all the heartache therein. Turning the woman looked past the other woman, her lieutenant, and the smile she bestowed upon the new arrivals made her even more beautiful.

"Father, Uncle, Aunt. It's almost time. She's gone to see the Lady."

"Finally, took her long enough."

"Yes, it has taken longer than anticipated."

"Are you sure, dear one?"

"Oh yes father, Kagome is on her way."

"Then send out the notices. The tournament begins in two months time, alert the village and all contestants. We need the priestess back here…before he returns."

"It doesn't seem fair, father, can't we just tell her everything. Tell her what has happened? What's been won…What's been lost? Why do we hide?"

"Because Kagome's in danger again, the whole world is in danger and if he finds her before we can test her…No worries dear one. You'll play with them again soon enough."

The girl, smiling the whole time, suddenly frowned and it was as if the sun had gone out because the sadness in her eyes seemed to make the whole room darken, "Not if he comes back. Not if he finds her first."


	9. Chpt 9

_Chapter 9- Genkai, The Lady of the Woods_

The train ride was interesting in and of itself. It shouldn't have surprise her that her cousin and Kuwabara could neither sit still nor stop talking the whole time they were on the train. Kurama, on the other hand, spent his time between calming his energetic friends and playing with Shippo. Hiei sat beside Kagome, his eyes closed in a mask of sleep but Kilala was resting on his lap purring while he stroked her back. When this first had occurred Kagome's eyes had popped out of her head in shock but, after a little consideration, she realized it made sense. Both demons were borne to flames and that created a bond between them, however tenuous. _This is nice…It's weird but it's nice_ was the thought that flittered through her head as she watched her companions and the scenery that flew by. She wasn't sure when it happened but at some point she fell asleep, her head resting against Hiei's shoulder and, to the amazement of all who knew him he not only allowed it but shifted his position so he could make her more comfortable and rested his own head against her raven locks. Kilala opened a single watchful eye for a moment giving Hiei a warning look that said quite clearly "I'm watching you buddy." and it took everything in him to repress the smile that would have otherwise bloomed. Truth of fact since the moment Hiei had set eyes on Kagome everything about him had changed. There was an inner calm in him now and, regardless of how tortured his past continued to make him, his soul was light and his heart content. He wishe only that he could take her pain away as easily as she had taken his. Yes ladies and gentlemen Hiei had gone and done a full 180 and was, almost, a completely different person…Around his friends anyway. Against his enemies and strangers he remained the cold, caustic, demonic, blood-thirsty fire demon. It was an easy transition for him.

Kagome awoke to a soft voice next to her ear, a whispering tickling sound that sent warmth running through her body but when she opened her eyes she was alone. Frowning Kagome pulled herself up in her seat only to find Shippo running towards her at hell-bent speed.

"Momma get up the train's gonna leave, get up get up."

"I'm coming Shippo." And she was, up and on her feet within seconds, her stuff already gone. _Figures they remember my stuff but they leave me here…idiots. _With deaf ease she caught her son as he threw himself up towards her and rushed she rushed them both out of the train and stopped dead in her tracks. There was no train station here, just a platform and a ticket booth but there were trees. Ancient, giant trees that made her breath hitch to a stop. Even Shippo looked on, eyes wide. For miles around there was nothing but trees and it was like going back in time, literally. One tree stood out, even from this distance, and a small part of her wondered if she went to that tree would she find a certain half-demon impaled to the tree, waiting to be set free? No, of course not, but the memory was so strong here, so strong she almost got right back on that train because this place made everything too much to bear, it was just too much because it was like being home again, it was like being next to the well. She took one step back, then another, but a hand shot out of nowhere and stopped her. The heat from that hand informed her of who the owner of said hand was. Hiei's warmth spilled through her, centered her because his existence meant that the past was the past and she was barred from that time forever. Her goal, now, was to find her friends, to solve the mystery within herself and (and somehow this had become the most important to her even when she refused to accept it) to soothe the pain in Hiei's soul.

"I'm ok. Really…I'm fine."

"Hmph." He began to loosen his grip and her hand shot up so fast Hiei hadn't even seen it, her grip was tight but not uncomfortable. He looked at her face, a hidden warmth in his eyes, and tilted his head in question.

"Just…don't let go." Hiei studied her for a moment and nodded his head, leading her forward while Shippo clasped his little hands around her and held his mother tight, her sadness a festering wound inside his own little heart. By the time they reached the others Kagome was much calmer but Hiei retained his grip on her until they were so close that he had no choice but to let go or risk questions he was incapable of answering, but he remained close. Always close.

"You idiots left me back there."

"We sent the kid to get you."

"My apologies, my lady, but we thought it more prudent you get your rest until the last possible moment."

"Ya Higurashi, Genkai is scary." Kuwabara shuddered for effect.

"I can handle scary."

"Ha, wait till you meet the old bat."

Shaking her head, chuckling softly, she picked up her pack and began up the steps, followed by the others.

* * *

"HEY OLD LADY WHERE ARE YOU!?" Yusuke's voice echoed through the forest , and through the rooms of the beautiful old world wooden home.

"QUIE YUSUKE!" The voice was old, so very old, but it was strong and just a little craggy but it was a lovely voice all the same, as far as Kagome was concerned. She saw Genkai first and her first instinct was to dismiss the old lady in its entirety but experience and her kind, kind heart refused to let that first instinct take control. Genkai was a short woman, old and worn but she moved with surreal grace. Her hair was a pale gray, her eyes were as brown as the trees around her. In their depths there was wisdom and strength, this woman could kick ass when necessary. But behind that image, like double vision, Kagome saw someone else entirely: A young, pink-haired beauty with a serious face but kind warming eyes. She blinked but the double vision refused to disappear. Her soul beat for a moment, the jewel within her ushering something that could have been a warning or a welcome. Genkai finally stopped in front of them and for a moment Kagome was positive that she was invisible.

_She can't see me. Look she's studying Yusuke and the other like they were her very own sons, she even she's Shippo, there's confusion but she doesn't_

Genkai's eyes looked at the group one more time and then focused on the empty space were she was, a shimmering shape made up of billions of shining stars and in its center a jewel.

_See_

Genkai's eyes narrowed as the shape took a clearer form. Beautiful young girl with black raven hair and streaks of gold and silver. A red, much too big, fire rat skin jacket with a black shirt beneath. A sword at her side, purple beads wrapped around her hand and eyes that swirled with color and power. Horror laced her features, as did pain, and Genkai moved ready to attack. Ready to kill.

_Me._

She had just enough time to turn, protecting Shippo, and the blast threw her to the ground. Yusuke's spirit gun had hurt, Genkai's was almost devastating. Yusuke's was tainted by demon blood, Genkai's was purely human and her purification powers could only do so much. She hit the ground hard, Shippo shaking and angry in her arms.

"You monster." Genkai whispered, the others to shocked to move for a moment and she would use that moment to her advantage. Genkai lunged for the girl, she would tear her apart with her bare hands but Hiei was in the way, sword drawn and the look on his face dared her to come closer. To try and hurt her. Genkai felt an animalistic growl rip form her throat.

"KAGOME!? What the HELL Genkai? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?""How DARE you bring her here Yusuke, this beast. You brought a PRIESTESS to my door! They're all evil, bewitching monsters who kill everything in their paths."

"You will not touch her." Hiei's voice was bleak but sure, colder than the ice realm he had been borne in. In unison the other three men stood behind him, protecting Kagome even as she got up, Shippo at her side his eyes burning with anger. Wiping the dust from her clothes Kagome moved forward and at her movement Kilala burst into her true form, curling around Kagome in a protective flame, growling. Genkai looked at Kagome with disgust. Kagome placed a hand against Kilala urging the fire demon to walk at her side, Shippo mounted on her back ready to change and to kill if necessary. The old lady had hurt his mother, his mother and if she tried again Shippo would destroy her but Kagome continued forward, until she stood in front of the men who looked at her as if they were ready to jump to her protection at a moment's notice. Hiei remained at her side.

"Why did you attack me?"

"Monster."

"I am not."

"All priestess are monster, pigs, you don't deserve to live."

Her words hurt, hurt deep deep down but she stood tall. She had faced worse than one old lady wanting her dead for reasons unknown. Instead she shook her head and stared at Genkai straight in the eyes.

"I never hurt you, never hurt yours, I haven't been a priestess long enough in this world to do you any harm so don't you DARE condemn me for the actions of others." It was Kikyo all over again, being compared to another priestess. Being judged and tried before she had ever known she would be tested and it wasn't fair and it wasn't right and while she could sympathize with Kikyo she could not sympathize with the nameless, the faceless, women who had hurt this old lady before her. Kagome's eyes blazed with her anger, with her tears.

"Humph a priestess is borne a priestess and trained as one, regardless of where and when they were born. No matter how well hidden. You aren't dressed as a priestess of the West, you hold no mark, you are a monster. Priestesses destroy demons, good or evil, without a thought. Without a second glance and you do the same to humans.

"Then why are they still alive? Why is my cousin and his friends still alive if I'm so evil. Don't condemn me before you know me, don't you dare judge me. Shippo, Kilala, let's go."

Without a word, and with the men guarding her back, she turned away from Genkai her son and Kilala following at her side, Shippo glaring angrily at the old woman and that glare from one so young was almost like a physical blow even if she couldn't show it. Hiei followed her for a moment but she needed to be alone, he knew that, and when they reached the edge of the forest he left her to wander, his hand lingering on her arm for a moment, her smile making his soul ache.

* * *

"That's my cousin Genkai, she's not evil."

"You were always a hot-head Yusuke you've still got a lot to learn. That girl will kill any demon in sight, if given the chance, I've seen them do it all my life. And, more, there's something not right in her. Something twisted inside of her."

"You are wrong Genkai."

"Ya Genkai Kagomes nice, why'd you go and try to hurt her like that."

"Enough, all of you, get her off my land."

Genkai walked away, her anger like an erupting volcano, but when she rounded the corner Hiei was there and she saw something in him she had never seen before. Of all of Yusuke's group Hiei had always been the wild card, he could go both ways would have gone with evil long ago if he had not bonded so deeply with his comrades but he was still a danger. A risk. She loved him but she was not blind to him.

"Why do you protect her?"

"Why do you condemn her?"

"You, more than most, know the devastation that priestesses cause." The priestesses had been one of the reasons the demons had needed a world of their own. Centuries ago the humans had banded behind the priestesses of the world and declared war on all demons. The only ones that had refused were the ones who lived within the land of the West, priestesses and demon exterminators and monks and demons and normal humans that lived together in relative peace and harmony. Each from that clan had a marking, either a symbol etched onto their skin on their necks or a necklace with the same etching: A beautiful, delicate, jewel made out of a kaleidoscope of different precious stones. Any priestess without that marking was an enemy not only to demons but to the world entire. The priestesses of the past, without demons to hunt, became witches and gypsies using their powers for personal gain. Even going so far as to purify the souls humans and erasing said soul from existence forever.

"She is not like them. She predates him.""Bullshit, I saw her she is young and more powerful than any priestess on record. She's nothing but a death machine.""YOU KNOW NOTHING OF HER!"

"AND YOU DO? You know her, fire apparition? You know with absolute certainty that she will never turn on you? Never destroy you or you loved ones? What id she meets your dear sister and deems her evil? She'll kill Yukina."

"She was never trained as a priestess, Genkai, she was dragged into the past. She traveled with demons, she adopted a DEMON son and has a DEMON guardian. She had the JEWEL Genkai. She traveled for the jewel."

"That's impossible."

"Never again try to harm her…I will kill you."

"Hmph, I expected better from you Hiei, better than to believe the lies of a pretty face."

"She says she traveled with the Lord of the West, Sesshomaru, and his family. She has pictures, everywhere, hanging on her walls. She even carries them with her…Do not condemn her until you know her. You are said to by wise, Genkai, until this moment I thought you were but your hate blinds you. Makes you stupid."

* * *

She had been walking for what seemed for a long time but she knew it could only have been a handful of minutes. Either way they had reached a dark part of the woods. Kagome had joined Shippo on Kilala's back and the giant cat seemed to like this, to have a rider once again like Sango. Kagome stroked the fire cat gently while Shippo cuddled against her chest, glad that his mother was ok. _Oh my little boy, you've grown so much…but what would I have done if she had missed and hit you instead?_ It worried her, it hurt her, to think of ever losing Shippo or Kilala. Her last ties to a past she'd never get back and to people she would never meet again and because they were her son and her best of friends. Even if she couldn't talk Kilala was her closest, dearest, most loved friend. If anything happened to either of them she feared that whatever darkness might have once lingered in the jewel would make her into a killing machine…And that she would enjoy it.

The woods around them suddenly grew disturbingly darker, and wisps of mist began to form. Kagome shivered and pulled Shippo closer, her eyes wide but neither her own senses nor that of the jewel sensed any malignant demon near by but she did feel something. A familiar, cold, spark that should never have existed. Before her, materializing out of the mist, came a small child-like shape. Kilala stopped, hissed, while the mist thickened but the child was close enough to see now. Close enough to recognize. Shoulder length white hair, a white robe, a cracked hand mirror. It was her worst nightmare come back to life. It was

"Kanna."

The girl blinked, her eyes as emotionless as ever, but a smile graced her face. Kanna stood, unmoving, her mirror pointed away from Kagome and company but it didn't make Kagome feel any better. Kanna was Naraku, a part of him in any event, and if she lived….

"Naraku?"

Kanna's head tilted but she said nothing. She did take a few steps closer, so close that she could reach out and touch Kilala if she wanted to. If she tried Kagome would turn her to dust.

"I am no Kanna, anymore. I am the lady of the woods."

"The lady of the woods?"

"Kagura…saved me. She returned to me my heart, when Naraku died I remained."

"Your heart? You stayed, alive?"

"Oh yes." It was only now that Kagome noticed the change in her voice. Before, five hundred years before to be exact, Kanna's voice had been cold, dead, emotionless. She had no feelings, no wants, no cares or dreams. Kanna's voice now was still just as cold but it held a hint of something, a hint of life maybe? Or, perhaps, a hint of dreams?

"Do not fear I am the Lady of the woods and I will not harm you, not here in this sacred place."

"Sacred place?"

Surprise flickered in her eyes, "Of course. This is where you killed him. Don't you remember?"

"Naraku"

"Yes, my father."


	10. Chpt 10

_Chapter 10- A Dark Secret Revealed_

Kagome had been gone a very long time and it shouldn't have bothered Hiei at all but it did. It did because this was a haven for demons, demons roamed everywhere and whatever it was about Kagome that attracted demons to her like moths to flames would, undoubtedly, be at full swing. Shippo and Kilala were with her and that offered some measure of protection but more than likely Kagome would be trying to be every place at once in a vain attempt to keep them from harm while forgetting her own vast powers (which he fervently hoped would instinctively react to attack and thus remind Kagome that she was no longer the human she had believed herself to be). How he knew these things when he had only seen her fight once (and that time she had not only been aware of its presence but had, in fact, been charging towards it) was beyond his ability to comprehend. Perhaps the jagen eye had inadvertently picked it up or, perhaps, those silent moments had lead up to something he could not yet grasp. It no longer mattered. Because she intrigued him, because she enticed him, because he hated her loathed her and constantly wished her dead even as he longed to love her, and because she knew of the jewel. She was somehow connected to the Shikon Jewel and when he found it he would destroy it, eradicate them, and she would hate him beyond all belief so he could not, would not love her now when she would hate and utterly destroy him later. But damnit WHERE was she!?

Shaking himself out of his thoughts he glanced around at his companions Yusuke who appeared not to have noticed Hiei retrospective moment, Kuwabara who was incapable of noting such a state, Kurama who only looked at him with a worry that was a shadow of his own, and Genkai who sneered at his obvious concern. He had not succeeded in winning Genkai to Kagome's side, the girl would have to prove herself on her own.

"We should search the woods."

"Yes, it has been hours she could be in danger."

"Ya Genkai Kagome's strong but who knows what's out there?"

"Come on grandma what's the big deal, she's a priestess? She barely stood up to your spirit gun right?"

"Shut up, all of you. She'll come back on her own I made you two slackers do it that beast can do it too."

Hiei growled in the corner.

"She'll come back alive."

_Because if she doesn't, old hag, I'll kill you._

* * *

"So you've stayed here? All this time?"

"Yes."

"But why Kanna?"

The demon shrugged, her pale skin more translucent than ever and made even paler by the stark vibrancy of her white dress. The mirror in her hand still making Kagome cringe inwardly in nightmarish fright but it was cracked now and it seemed the years had taken some kind of toll, if not it could simply be that removed from Naraku's power and influence the mirror no longer found it necessary to try so very hard. Kagome, Shippo, and Kilala had been sitting there for most of the day. At first it had been fright that kept them but it quickly changed to wonder and then a giddy sense of love that here, at last, was a tangible connection of her past to her present. Kilala, of course, refused to go near the little girl, not caring to go to close to a creature that had tried to kill them all numerous times, but Shippo remained close braving this nightmare come to life with first dreadful possibilities in his mind but now was simply bored.

"Because I had to."

"I don't understand."

"Did you not know? Did no one tell you anything?"

"Tell me what Kanna?"

"It is not my place to tell I am no longer Kanna I am the Lady of the woods, guardian of this sacred land."

Kagome blinked for a moment, straightened and frowned. Doing a slow circle her frown slowly changed into a shocked O. Genkai's lands, her entire lands, was the field of the battle. A battle that had been fought on the air and on the earth at dazzling speeds, leaping large distances in a single bound, but, no, it could not be that massive. Kanna looked at her for a moment and then shrugged.

"The woods end at the points were whatever had remained of Naraku died, every incarnation, every sliver of him. Five hundred years ago there would be bodies where the borderlines now are."

Kagome understood, Naraku had always been one to spread himself out, to be in as many places as possible so that he could exploit any weakness and he would have traveled far even as he fought them to the death. This land, hallowed land it appeared, was fertile and beautiful and Kagome wondered briefly if this haven for all those that were more than just human had been trapped by Naraku's evil and that the fertile land between was the influence of the jewel, that light that had for a single moment made the whole of her world fill with light. Still her blues eyes focused intently on Kanna, something had been kept from her but why? And by who?

"Kanna, Lady, please tell me what you mean, help me to understand. I've lost too much. Please."

In the past Kanna would have killed her, stolen her soul in an instant, but she had been given a heart and even though she only felt like a shell that could feel small twinges of emotions she understood how much she owed the priestess, even if her life had been far from ideal in her self-possessing solitude. Without Kagome Naraku would never have been stopped and Kanna would never have had a choice in her life. Sighing she ushered the priestess close, her enemy, and revealed to her the first of many horrible truths to come.

* * *

"There"

Hiei suddenly whispered, shattering the silence in the room. His eyes had been scanning the woods for hours, tirelessly, but that didn't matter because he found that he could feel her coming. His heart accelerated, his pulse went wild, his soul sighed in peace, and an electric current seemed to move throughout his body. Before the others could react to his words he was off, moving faster than he had in a long time. The sound as he passed against the smaller trees and braches sounded like the crack of a whip. Kilala came thundering towards him on his right and he slid to a stop just as Kagome jumped off the beast her eyes a flame of pink, her body covered in shallow wounds, and Shippo there at her side in the visage of an extraordinarily handsome youth roughly Yusuke's height. His silver streaked fiery red hair fell in elegant waves behind him, almost reaching the back of his thighs. His face was delicately wrought, a bit boyish, a bit mischievous. His bright green eyes glowing like emeralds in the sun with tiny sapphire and gold hints giving them a look of a faerie prince. His mouth was one that brought to mind serious frowns, deadly glares, and a laughter that would sound like angel bells in the distance. His body was a bit leaner than Yusuke's, more like Kurama's truest form. His clothes modern, blue jeans and a white shirt, but he had an ear-ring in his right ear in the shape of some sort of tooth. All the details were there and all the irregularities corrected, even if his ears were just a tad bit pointy at the top. The boy held his mother tightly for a moment, his arms like a vice around her, but when she twitched (sensing Hiei in her own strange way) his arms fell to his sides and he watched, with haunted eyes, as she fell into his arms. Slowly, as if he were in a daze, Shippo transformed back to his true self and, like a man in a dream, wedged himself between the two along with Kilala so that Kagome, Kilala, and himself were being held in the protective circle of Hiei's arms.

"Tell me." It was a demand, one that could not be denied because it was borne out of concern and caring and fear. Kagome, however, remained unmoving and while no tears fell form her face he sensed a sadness so profound that it threatened to tear her in two. Her blue eyes, flaming pink and gold and silver all at once, bore into his and it was as if his essence was being sucked into them, what she had just experienced.

* * *

"_Naraku is dead, dear priestess, he shall never be seen again, at least not in any form of his choosing."_

"_But…?" She had encouraged the girl before her to speak, a demon of immense strength but of solitary nature. Kanna Kagome called her but Kagome was afraid of this creature and her whole body had trembled at the name Naraku. She did not want to hear anymore, Hiei could feel that within her, but she was incapable of continuing on without first knowing what had been hidden from her._

"_Naraku is dead but his spirit remained behind, whatever power governs souls did not take him and, thus, he remained powerless but eternal."_

_Hatred, fear, pain, ungodly pain._

"_How?" It was a whisper on the wind and the girl, the demon, did not bother to answer, she continued on mercilessly and Hiei wondered if some foreign part of the demon actually enjoyed the pain she was causing._

"_He wandered, a haunting wind, for four-hundred years. He tried, over time, to posses different beings but he could not. Severed because of my heart my soul can still feel him. He is a miasma within me, I can feel everything he does."_

"_So…he never got a body right? He'll wander in purgatory forever?"_

"_No."_

_The demon looked away from her/them/him (Hiei no longer knew the answer because it seemed as if the two were one and her emotions were now his, beyond his control.) as if speaking anymore might shatter them both and Hiei, who had suffered beyond imagining, wanted to run. Wanted to scream and cry but could not. Something within him, within Kagome, was pulsing along with her heartbeat. Some powerful thing that had somehow wove itself into her very soul so that one could not remove it without destroying her. It would not let her run, it gave her strength. She hated it, but she would protect it. He simply did not understand._

"_A hundred years ago, on the anniversary of his death one you love returned here, as he had every single century before, but this time Naraku was aware and waiting. Naraku possessed him and now he wanders. For a time, for a long time, the one Naraku possessed fought and Naraku almost lost but, regretfully, something occurred, I know not what, and Naraku won."_

"_He's back. Who!? WHO IS HE IN KANNA?"_

_The girl, her entire being as white as newly fallen snow, looked at Kagome for a moment before walking back towards the shadows and the eldest trees. Before she reached them, before she was out of ear shot, the demon turned and a single tear streaked down her face. Kagome knew the answer, as did Hiei though he knew nothing of that person. Knew nothing of who he was or what he looked like save what he saw in a picture._

"_Inuyasha…and he's searching for you Kagome. He will never rest until he finds you and takes back what is his. He will never release either of you, he will take Inuyasha to his grave if he can not get what he wants and he will continue on forever hunting you."_

"_There is no hope."_

_He was being pulled out, ripped away from the memory, but not before he felt her heart crack and a broken name fall from her lips, as if the world had ended and only she remained._

"_Inu…ya…sha."_

* * *

So they had run, together, fighting anything that got into their path and killing all but those who allowed them to pass. Shippo no doubt holding his mother up as much as he could with his own grief weighing heavily on his shoulders and Kilala sobbing in her own way for another friend lost. Alive, yes, but lost. Kagome remained mute, broken, because Inuyasha had been her first love, her best friend, and, in the end, her brother when he could not love her any other way. They had been through too much together and Kagome just wanted to disappear because how could she deal with this?

_Oh god Inuyasha, always getting yourself into trouble. Is Kikyo ok? Why didn't Sesshomaru save you? Where are you Inuyasha? What has Naraku done to you?_

She wanted to sob, she wanted to break down and cry and never have to get up out of the darkness again but Inuyasha needed her, her friends needed her, her son and Kilala needed her, and, most importantly, Hiei was with her, holding her, and she refused to let herself shatter when he was there silently encouraging her. Holding her together. When the others found them it was in an embrace. Kagome kneeling on the ground, her eyes vague and determined and lost all at the same time, Shippo and Kilala curled on her lap Kilala mewing sadly and Shippo with one hand curled into Hieis shirt and Hiei with his arms around them all looking as serious as he always had only now he had something new in his eyes. Pure, unending, hate.

Yusuke and Kuwabara just kind of stood there, seeing a family that had yet to realize the truth of what it was, Kurama sensing something terrible and pivotal had just happened, and Genkai seething with anger that Kagome had escaped the forest relatively unscathed. The stark sadness in the priestess eyes was almost enough to sway her, Genkai knew sadness at that level, but this was a priestess and Genkai's memory was long. As she watched, though, Kagome's eyes cleared and jumped with phoenix fire for the first time in Genkais presence. Deftly Kagome bent her head and kissed Shippos cheek, and Kilala's forehead before turning to Hiei. Moving slowly she placed a light kiss on his lips, shocking everyone present including herself (even now the touch of their lips sent heat rushing through her, beckoning her to continue her exploration and find something that she had only ever wished for before) and handed her dear ones to him. He held Shippo against his chest, deftly, and Kilala in his other arm so that the two could cuddle against each other. Yusuke would have laughed at this, would have teased his friend mercilessly, if Kagome hadn't suddenly launched herself at Genkai, pinning the old woman against a tree as her form wavered between the Kagome they knew and the one Hiei had briefly glimpsed in that first battle.

"Inuyasha was here. He came here. HOW COULD YOU LET NARAKU TAKE HIM!?"

Genkai was no weakling, she was a tough old broad and damned proud of it. Proud that she could destroy just about anyone and anything that roamed on the earth with a few notable exceptions. This girl, though, wasn't using any physical strength, or even spiritual or purifying strength. Her power came from something inside her, something so powerful its energy was wrapping around Genkai, binding her so that she could not move, not even to defend herself. If she had not given Yusuke her spirit orb she may have been able to escape but the naked pain in Kagome's eyes, and the accusations, stopped her dead.

"Listen here, you little monster, I don't know any Inuyasha. I do, however, know Naraku. Until a year ago he never told me his name but I know him, oh yes. He and his damned priestess, a monster equal to you I'm sure, have been coming here for years killing the innocent demons in this place and more than enough humans too."

"YOU IDIOT. You're suppose to be wise and yet it never occurred to you to find Kanna to ask her anything. You must know her, the little demon in white, the one that has been here for longer than you've been alive. The 'Lady of the woods'."

"We have an understanding, she and I, she stays away from me and I won't kill her."

The bindings tightened and tears threatened to spill.

"They weren't killing demons or even humans for the fun of it. INUYASHA and his PRIESTESS mate, who is a demon, were killing those possessed by Naraku the most vile, evil, compassionless demon that has ever existed. Don't you get it? You were so busy hating them that you never thought to ask them anything and now he's back and he'll never stop. He'll destroy the world and he can do it, he almost did it once before."

Genkai shook herself away from Kagome's grip, the girl having lost whatever unnatural strength had possessed her before. Part of her was sure she was exaggerating, pulling her leg as Yusuke was always attempting to do, but had she ever talked to the two demons? No, she admitted, she never had. Had never searched for the Lady either, and tried to gleam whatever knowledge the demon might have known. And hadn't the demon been different? Before he had been loud, somehow noble, and almost laughable. Like Yusuke but that last time she had seen him he had been different. Sly, cold, a perpetual darkness hovering within him.

"Hmph."

Kagome could only shake her head, force herself to be strong. To stay strong. Inuyasha, she had to save Inuyasha.

"Naraku was alive five hundred years ago but we killed him, we thought we killed him but something happened and you 'Spirit Detectives' need to find out what because he stayed, his soul stayed, and after so long he was able to become strong enough to final posses something. That's what they were fighting, that's what your 'monster' was doing when she killed all those people. She was killing Naraku over and over again until it got to Inuyasha."

Hiei moved to stand at her side, reaching down and helping her to her feet. Steadying her. Kagome's eyes were bright, determined. She was ready to fight.

"Yusuke says you can make us strong. Teach us how to use our spirit energy, and mold any other energy we have. Train us to fight. Now you do it. Train us all because if I know about the tournament then so does he and he'll know I'll be there. We gotta train, and we gotta be strong. All of us."

"And why should I train you?"

"Because you owe me. You may have helped to kill my friend and let loose an evil that will make all evils before him seem like nothing more than a common cold. And if you don't, if you don't make us strong enough to get my friend back and end this forever I'll kill you."


	11. Chpt 11

_Chapter 11- Oh Starry Night_

They never did go back to school after that day and Genkai had trained them, pushed them, and was morbidly surprised at their stamina. No student, not even Yusuke, had their stamina but, then, Genkai was no Sesshomaru, he had pushed them nearly to death. Yusuke and Kurama had returned to let everyone know what was going on and tell both Kagome's and Shippo's school that they would not be returning for a time because of a death in the family, and for Kagome it had been. Kuwabara, on the other hand, remained after his sister granting her permission and assured him that she would meet him there shortly along with the whole gang. Hiei trained with Kagome. Pushing himself as hard as she was being pushed, until his sweat was tinged red with blood. She told herself that she must fight the unnatural attraction she felt for him, stop him because loving him would be more dangerous than loving Inuyasha had ever been and her heart was still mending from that terrible loss. To a dead woman no less. But he made it impossible. Everyday they faced each other after Genkai's training, their blades clashing with the sound of thunder and his red eyes bored into hers pushing images of their bodies finally sated and damp, entwined in a sensuous embrace. As they parried and dodged his hands ran across her body whenever he got an opening and she was no better. Unable to stop herself from ogling his finely toned body, or touching the hard planes of his chest when the sparring was done. Each session had her almost whimpering with need she refused to acknowledge or even consider . It hadn't changed anything though and that, perhaps, hurt the most. Kagome could not risk any demon having knowledge of the shard and Hiei abhorred its very existence.

She also took time to train with Yusuke. Her cousin was, as all were more than willing to tell her, one of the strongest people on the planet, and the one who had inherited Genkais spirit orb making him much more dangerous than before. Genkai and Yusuke trained almost the exact same way the only difference was that where Genkai used tools to push one past their limits Yusuke fought until you were down for the count. With Shippo they were both more gentle on and she was proud of her son who could now shift forms as easily as taking off and putting on a new shirt, of course his strongest form remained his sixteen year version of himself which reminded Kagome so powerfully of Sesshomaru, and just a hint of Inuyasha, that she knew the two had left a very big impression on him. His spirit energy, however, was very weak, Genkai attributed this to his age where his control over his spirit energy would be at constant war with his demon energy until he reached puberty which was when the two were more bonded and thus easier to control.

She, on the other hand, had a vast amount of spirit energy that was tainted by something else. Something more. Kagome was aware of the jewel at work within her, shifting over her soul as if it were trying to protect her. Its energy making her own purifying powers exaggeratingly powerful. It made her spirit energy something else, and to everyone's amazement it was not reduced to a single form like Kuwabaras Spirit sword, or Yusukes and Genakis spirit gun. Hers could form like a shield around her, much like her purifying energy, shoot it out like an arrow and mold it against her sword so that she could slice clean through anything it touched, except for Hiei. Her spirit energy, her purifying energy was tuned to her emotions, to her will, and she never wanted to hurt Hiei even when he found out the truth of what she had become. But all this power had come with a very high price which she knew that, very soon, she would be made to pay. What that was she didn't know but she had an idea. The worst possible thing would be that her newfound powers failed to work when she needed them the most and, worse than that, she felt that Naraku knew it. Naraku knew her, inside and out, now that he had Inuyasha and he had known her before too because he was her mortal enemy, her equal. Her balance. She shuddered.

* * *

Hiei did not know what was wrong with Kagome, who had been sitting in the corner of her room since sunset and had yet to move save for the occasional shudder. He had been watching her for hours, studying every facet of her, forcing himself not to go over there and haul her into his arms and brand her as totally as she had branded him with her casual caresses and her longing eyes. She could kill him in a instant but he wanted nothing more, or less, than to devour her. Even obscured in darkness he craved her, as if she were the other part of him, the part he had been missing his entire life. With her he was at peace even as his emotions were in turmoil. What those emotions were he still refused to name, though he was aware it was more than lust.

"Such a fragile human, and yet…" And she was fragile, she was like a wilting sunflower in the depths of winter bringing joy and light to all around her even as she crumbled over her own necessity in life. Her smiles were quicker now, less guarded, but she looked so alone. Always alone. Even when she joked and laughed with Yusuke, played silly pranks on Kuwabara, and held deep conversations with Kurama. Genkai she tended to leave alone, not avoid exactly, but she did not go out of her way to make the old hag feel welcome in her presence. Genkai had betrayed someone she had loved dearly and had inadvertently loosened a plague upon the earth in the form of a demon named Naraku whose very name made Kagome's eyes cold and hard, making her withdrawn and sullen as if he had ripped everything that had mattered to her in life away and refused to release it even in death. That look in her eyes made her appear, in his minds eye, like a walking skeleton and in those moment the only light he could find within her was a faint pink glow resonating deep within the core of her soul. It confused him, annoyed him, and more often than not he wanted to kill her, rip her throat out and end these strange sensations once and for all but how could he? How could he when her destruction would herald his own? He could not exist without her now, she was like water to a dying man pure and clean, offering life were before there had been only death around him and the cold compassion of friendship founded on hate and then respect and then love.

And then there was the knowledge that she trusted him. That day when she had ran into the woods she had not held on to her loved ones, her child and her closest dearest friend/guardian, she had passed them on to him with full knowledge that the attraction that flew like lightning between them was enough of a reason for him to want to destroy her and everything important to her. She had handed her dear ones to death and he had stayed his hand. He loved the little one too. Shippo may idolize Kurama and joke with Yusuke and Kuwabara as if they were his own true brothers, but it was Hiei that he constantly came to when he needed comforting and his mother was unavailable or that he came to to speak with or just to play some stupid child game that Hiei could not bare to turn down. Kilala also loved him, remaining at his side whenever her charges were safe so that the two fire demons could match flames. Shippo's apperance, however, nudged something in his mind. A memory of a demon he had come across only once and who had demanded something of him that he could not give at the time. The demon had wanted his mother's tear and Hiei no longer had that at the time. The demon had been powerful, supremely so, and (had Hiei not been an arrogant, masterfully powerful and rebellious demon himself) he would have bowed before demon as if he were in front of royalty.

Kagome shuddered violently, drawing Hiei away from his roaming thoughts. She had moved, slightly, her body remained as it had been, arms wrapped tight around her legs which her hugged to her body, but her head had lifted from the dark curtain of her hair and her blue eyes looked like diamonds under the full assault of a starry night. It had been generous of Genkai to give her this room, spacious and right across from her sons, and with a door that opened up to the sky and the woods beneath them. The sight was like looking at an angel who had lost its way while trying to get back home. Her eyes searched the heavens with such bleak intensity it was almost too much for him to bear. When a single crystalline tear rolled down her cheek he could stand no more, fight it no more. He needed her and, in this moment, she needed him.

With his usual manner he moved silently but without hiding his intent, she did not see him. Not until he kneeled before her like a knight to his queen, red eyes clashed with dazzled blue as he gently wiped the tear from her cheek. Slowly, giving her the chance to move, he descended and his lips brushed her once, twice, three times. It was a soft kiss, engaging, gentle, asking for permission so that when her mouth parted with a startled sigh he took her, ravaged her, left her no choice.

* * *

She hadn't been paying attention, not until he kissed her, but by then it was too late. She had fought this, so hard, but what was the use? He would hate her soon enough didn't she deserve, at least, a single night of passion and peace and happiness. She gasped, he took. His tongue slipped into her mouth so quickly she could not recall the events that had led up to it. His hands were in her hair, dragging her towards him until she was sprawled beside him. Her body was on fire, it had been a single lick of flame and then she had exploded. Groaning into the kiss they battled for dominance with their tongues, each trying to decimate the other even while they fought their way to ecstasy. He was shirtless, something she appreciated while she ran her hands over his taut frame. He was shorter than many men but his body was hard, unyielding, but smooth. Even covered in scars as he was he remained smooth. Hands exploring she was the one who broke the kiss making her way to his neck were she offered a swift, hard, bite that made him groan.

Hiei, who was already suffering from a blood-pounding erection felt his dick surge in his pant at her hard, mercilessly, teasing bite. He hadn't expected it, he had expected her to be soft and sweet but he should have known better, she was a warrior and a priestess and something more that was dearer to his heart than anything and anyone in the world. Growling he ripped off the flimsy piece of cloth someone had dared to call a shirt and was happy to find her braless, her breasts already firm and her nipples tight. Kagome licked her way to his chest, the cool night air making her nipple harden even further. She was dying in the heat and, though a virgin, she knew what was needed to cool her down, she knew that she needed it as much as she needed her next breath. Not just IT though, not anyone would do. She needed Hiei, only Hiei.

His mouth sought her breast, his tongue twined around her nipple making Kagome's back arch. With one hand he kneaded her other breast, the other he placed against the small of her back forcing her back to remain in that arch. Suppressing a moan Kagome caught his right earlobe in her teeth, sucked on it gently and offered a little nibble that held a scream as he, in turn, but down lightly on her exposed breast. Deftly Hiei maneuvered himself under her, lifting her in his arms and catching her in another mind-frying kiss. All he knew is that for her first time she deserved the stars, she deserved the heavens. As he walked Kagome was busy loosening the fastening on his pants, too desperate to care about discretion or maidenly shyness. Hiei managed to snag a blanket and place it, rather haphazardly, on the damp grass outside her room. Without much thought Hiei set her down on the ground, holding her legs so that her knees wouldn't buckle beneath her. He kissed his way down her chest stomach, gently removing her shorts with his hands and her perfect pink bikini panties with his teeth. When he stood he kicked off the pants that had pooled around his feet. If Kagome had had the presence of mind to be afraid she may have been because Hieis engorged member was much larger than she had anticipated (not that she had any real experience with those things but she had seen Inuyasha naked, accidentally, on enough heart shattering occasions that she had a general idea). He was long and this, with fine hairs littering around his balls and crotch that should have intimidated her. Instead she reached for him, marveling at how hard he seemed, how silky smooth. Earning a groan from him, pulling it from him, before her tongue darted out to taste what she had never known before.

Hiei forced himself not to move, not to reach over grab her head and plunge himself as deeply as he wished to go, stopping himself because she was a virgin and it would hurt and because he was in love with her. Her mouth, small and hot and wet, closed over his tip and Hiei was sure he would faint then and there. In retaliation his hands snaked back down, caressing her breasts again but this time at the speed and intensity with which she used with her mouth. It was a salty taste, not unpleasant, erotic in its own way but her pleasure did not come from the act so much as from the soft grunts that escaped his lips, from knowing that she held, in this moment, all the power to control him. Ready to burst Hiei ripped her away from him and pushed her to the ground, his hands roaming down to her own secret heat and touching her gently at first. His finger rolling that little nub of pleasure between them until she was ready to scream, would have screamed if Hiei hadn't clamped his mouth over hers muffling it while stars floated in front of her eyes. Sated, slightly, she looked at him through half-closed eyes her mouth opened in an O of amazement. He smiled down at her, kissing her again. Gentle this time, coaching, bringing her back from the place she had been so that she could realize that what she had tasted was just that: a taste and that he was now going to do something which could never be undone. Kagome couldn't imagine wanting anything more. Hieis mouth was clamped, his whole body demanded he take and plunder, the demon in him demanded he mate with her now. Take her, scar her, until there was no doubt that she was his and his alone but he fought it, he could not hurt her and demon mating were painful, most of the time, even while they were the most explosively satisfying. It was not meant for a virgin, untouched by all. He could kill her so when she was wet and sated and looking at him with eyes as big as a doe's he forced himself to lean down and kiss her, distract her by nibbling on her lips and ears and throat while his hard throbbing shaft found its way to her core. She was tight and wet but she did not tense as he had feared she would and her breaching was achingly beautiful because he took great care not to hurt her, to ease into her, to distract her as the barrier of her innocence was torn asunder.

He was big, maybe too big she feared, it had felt like she couldn't breathe past him but she didn't want to. He was still, unmoving, but still kissing her and Kagome was startled to realize that she wanted more, she needed more. So she did something knowing it would please him, knowing he would sate her because she loved him and he loved her. At least in this single moment and everything was allright in the world. Inuyasha was possessed and Naraku was free, her friends were dead and her new friends might die as well, the jewel of four souls remained inside of her constantly changing her but that was ok. Everything was ok because in this single moment Hiei was holding her and Hiei would not let her fall. Her hands clamped onto his buttocks and she surged upward, a harsh moan erupting from her and Hiei's control shattered.

* * *

What happened after that, my dear friends, will remain a mystery for those two heartshattering lovers because their passions is beyond my ability to describe and its memory can live on eternily on one Starry Night.

We will continue our tale next week. Happy New YEARS everyone. Make it count


	12. Chpt 12

_Chapter 12- Journey to the West_

It was time for goodbye, of that Kagome was certain even before Kurama called them all to tell them they had received the letter telling them where they were to go so that the tournament could begin. She had felt it the moment she had opened her eyes, Hiei's arms wrapped tight against her body and his crimson eyes staring down at her as if she were something precious. They had remained together every night since the first when she had given him her innocence, some nights Shippo would crawl in between them after a nightmare and Kagome had not been surprised that he felt comfortable and safe. Sleeping in Hiei's arms was the safest feeling she had ever had and now she wondered if that was about to end. No one had noticed anything strange between them, no one commented, because it had become obvious to everyone that this was the way things would always be. That Hiei would guard her and Kilala and Shippo as if they were the most important thing to him and Kagome acting just as fiercely, Shippo and Kilala content in the knowledge that they were loved and that they were safe. In their months here (because of course no one had gone back to school) they had become a sort of family. Yusuke a sort of uncle to Shippo along with Kuwabara and Kurama a wise mentor, Genkai a rather sour, but ultimately, kind grandmother. Genkai had warmed to Kagome quickly though she had never apologized and that remained a sore spot between the two women.

Botan, Kuwabara's sister, and Hiei's sister (whose brother had revealed the truth to Kagome but the look in his eyes had ensured she would not reveal said secret to the delicately beautiful ice demon.) had arrived only a week after their own arrival. They had acted as a sort of support for everyone and had only shown a slight curiosity over Kagome's presence there. That curiosity had grown once they had realized that Kagome was a warrior until Botan explained that Kagome was a priestess and after that they had become the best of friends and little Shippo had three new honorary aunts that doted and spoiled him outside of his training time. Kilala, needless to say was equally fawned over and was as content as any feline could be in her situation. Now, though, it was time to go Genkai had assured them that she, and the girls (including Yusuke's love Keiko and Puu whoever or whatever THAT was) would be meeting them at the tournament grounds as they were allowed a different, safer, passage. This, also, meant leaving both Shippo and Kilala in their care which might not have been too much trouble if Kilala had not been so insistent on guarding over her. It took over three hours of arguing with the stubborn fire cat to convince her that Kagome was safe under Hiei's protection and that Shippo and Genkai could not protect the other, defenseless, girls on their own. Regardless Kilala was not happy and Kagome was positive that she would have to make it up to her at a later date.

So they had been on their way leaving Kagome, Hiei, and the rest of the gang behind to pack and strategize.

* * *

Warriors,

You are expected to arrive by boat to the Western Dock, there will be a ship waiting at every major port in the world. If you fail to board the ship before it sails at dawn exactly 48 hours from the moment you receive this message you will no longer be eligible to participate in the tournament.

It was simple and to the point but it hid something, they just weren't sure where.

"The last were on a ship we had to fight our way until we got to land…Hope it happens again."

"YUSUKE!"

"WHAT?"

"Unless someone starts a fight leave everyone alone."

"But KAGOME…"

"She is right Yusuke. The less attention we draw to ourselves the better."

"The less attention drawn to Kagome the better."

"Ya Yusuke if everyone finds out that Kagome's a priestess we'll lose our ace."

"Thanks Kuwabara." Sarcastic, annoyed, but at least she wore a smile. Her blue eyes ventured towards Hiei and she wondered, briefly, if his plan would really work. It was a simple plan really, she was not to use any of her purifying powers what-so-ever. She had to rely entirely on her own physical skill and her, still shaky, spirit energy because it was what everyone would be expecting. No one would presume that she was priestess but the worry came from the fact that the jewel was inside her. Would these other demons be able to sense it? To sniff it out like a starving dog after a bone that still had meat clinging desperately to it? She feared that they would, not because it would alert the demons to her but because Hiei would understand, instantly, why they were after her.

That knowledge made her want to cry.

* * *

Kagome was sad, again, and Hiei assumed it was separation from her son that was causing it. Even he, reluctant as he may be to admit it, already missed the child. Kurama, he could tell, missed the fox child terribly. Kilala was also a loss, the demon cat and he had become good friends a rare thing to find among fire demons but, then, he had never known a fire demon like her because her kind had been extinct for hundreds of years, or so it was said. He was coming to doubt that though, he was coming to everything except for one single thing: Kagome. She was the center of his universe and he had no idea how that had happened but he would not change it. Never, before, had he ever had peace in his life or true acceptance (not even with his friends, really, because he always kept some part of himself back) but she made him feel peace. More she made him feel clean, as if all the sins of his past didn't matter because without them he would never have met her and he could no longer live without her. It was why he had stopped questioning her about the jewel. Every time he had brought it up her eyes had gone dark, as if all the light in her life were being ripped away, it was the same as when he spoke the name Inuyasha. He was almost jealous of the demon, the one that had so clearly claimed her heart when it had always been meant for him, for Hiei just as he had been made for her.

Sighing inwardly Hiei returned his attention to the matter at hand which was, quite simply, getting everything they may need (in other words the bare minimum that would keep them alive) and getting to Tokyo before the ship left without them. Not an easy task with Kuwabara and Yusuke arguing like and old married couple that just couldn't give it a rest. The ride to the Western Lands, however, secretly terrified him. He had the feeling that the things they would face there, in and out of the arena, were going to test them all in ways he couldn't imagine. He feared that Kagome's secret, all her secrets, would come to light and that he may not be able to accept them because the moment he saw the jewel, the moment he could hold it in his hand, he would shatter it, destroy it forever and she may very well hate him forever for that act. Worse yet the demon Naraku was still on the loose, more of a reason to destroy the jewel yes but it may very well cost the life of Inuyasha and Kagome would never allow that. It would only be too ironic that he wind up destroying the person he loved in order to destroy something that threatened everything he hated but his love could not come before the safety of all worlds. Or, at least, that's what he kept telling himself.

"Let's move."

* * *

"Father…Uncle? Where is father?"

"Yes Father where is Uncle?"

"I do not know but be still, young ones, the tournament begins in a matter of days he will return then, I am sure."

"And she will come aswell Father? You are certain…I have missed them all…so much."

"Yes. She will come."

"Good…I want to show her…how much she helped me. And…I would like to play with them again."

"And I would like to meet them Uncle. I truly truly would."

"I know…Now…come."

_Come home, priestess…Come home._

* * *

Of COURSE the boat had to be some old, rickety, rusting, monstrosity that was roughly half the size of the titanic (which didn't offer much comfort considering the fate of that particular vessel) but it was, by far, the one on which the most passenger were pilling onto. Groups of five, each and everyone, boarding the ship with varying degrees of scowls and glares. A very few boarded with smiling faces and laughing eyes, even fewer with a very dark emotionless expression. Only one group, though, caught her eyes and only because the man in the back, the one she could just barely make out, wore bright red pants and had snow-white hair. But he was too tall to be Inuyasha…To be Naraku. How could she destroy Naraku without sacrificing her friend? She pushed that thought out of mind and glance around at her companions. Kuwabara was dressed in casual blue pants and bandages wrapped around his stomach and around his feet in the place of shoes. He was one of the handful (literal handful) of humans boarding the ship each of the other three in different teams. Kurama was dressed oddly, for Kurama. He wore baggy white pants and a a strange sort of white robe over his upper body, his fiery red hair a stark contrast to all the white and his eyes seemed to flash yellow every few moments as if the demon within him was trying to break lose. Yusuke was dressed in usual Yusuke fashion: blue jeans, white shirt, black leather jacket, and a cocky grin on his face that completed the look perfectly. He looked, needless to say, like a badass. Hiei, on the other hand, looked down right evil. His black pants were so dark it was like looking into an abyss, his shirt equally dark but it was eyes that set him apart. His red orbs shone like blood even in the stark light of day. An aura of bloodlust and death surrounded him and every facet of his being exhibited only two things- "I'll kill you." and "Die". It was just so Hiei that Kagome almost laughed, his eyes softened as if he had felt her mirth, the small smile tugging at his lips, but the aura remained the same.

She, herself, was dressed much the same way she had been when they had first met. Inuyasha's fire rat obi much too big for her slim form, showing the curves and swells of her breasts beneath a sheer white tang-top. Black martial arts pants low on her lean waist, soft shoes, her hair tied back in a ponytail, her sword strapped to her side, arrows strapped to her back, and her arrow necklace hanging from her neck. Miroku's prayer beads wrapped around her right hand. Her eyes, though, were flashing and she was desperately trying to control that. There were too many demons here, more there were too many EVIL demons here and suddenly she was sure, positive, that Naraku was here. Biding his time, waiting, probably with a group of four demons that were, in truth, no more than what Kanna had been so long ago. It made her shudder and as they stepped onto the ship, the last of them all, all eyes turned to her and the ship began to sail.

Human, those eyes said, Female. Food. Rape. Destruction. A thousand different things that ended in her death at their hands long before the ship ever reached land. She looked back at them, coldly, holding back the jewel by sheer force of will. As one the four men stood to protect her. Kurama behind her, Kuwabara on her right, Yusuke on her left, and Hiei an impenetrable wall before her. Chuckled erupted some female, most male, and she thought she could almost hear him. Not Naraku's laugh, no, but Inuyashas's. A laugh that she would have known to the depths of her soul but it was a twisted laugh. His but not his, this was a nightmare but, then, it could just be her imagination. She suppressed a flare from the jewel, not enough maybe because Hiei's body tensed slightly. _How much longer before he realizes the truth?_ She didn't want to know the answer and, right now, there was no time to wonder because she could feel the fight coming on. She couldn't use her purifying powers and, though she was good with her spirit energy she was limited in that. She could only use so much, a bucketful more or less, before it abandoned her. Genkai hadn't been able to explain why but Kagome knew, it was the jewel. The jewel was her soul, her spirit, her everything now and the two energies simply could not bond together without revealing who and what she was. And IF they DID bind together it would be in such an explosion of power that it would destroy her, which the jewel would not allow. Emergencies only. She wanted to cry.

"Stay behind me." Hiei muttered, they were surrounded. When had that happened? But of course she knew, there were to humans in their group and so they were seen as the weakest link. Everyone wanted to win and they would kill anyone perceived as weak here and now. Looking around she saw five or six other groups similarly surrounded, she was almost sad for them but there were hardly any good demons here, she could feel that, and the ones who were good, or at least indifferent, were wisely staying out of it. Kagome sighed, the first demon attacked.

Yusuke took him, shot him straight out of the sky with his spirit gun. Then they came in masse. Stuck in the center as she was she could watch her companions in relative peace. Yusuke was very blunt, but still unpredictable. Ducking and weaving and blocking demons that seemed both stronger, faster, and smarter than he did. And to think he wasn't even using a fraction of his power, he had a grin on his face a mile wide and she was struck by how alike he was to Inuyasha at times. They both loved a good fight. Kuwabara, on the other hand, was a slower but his skill more than made up for that. He sliced through opponents as effectively as a bulldozer would have, taking down a whole score of them with a single swing. It was tiring him out though, sweat beading on his brow but he was smiling just like Yusuke. Kurama was graceful, his whip wrapping and slicing at his opponents, knocking them into each other, turning them on each other. Of all of them Kurama seemed the most intelligent fighter, using his attacks to confuse and petrify his enemies.

Hiei was lightning, Sesshomaru would have loved the fire demon. Would have seen him as a swordsman on par with himself. He was arrogant and brash but as elegant as a ballerina, flitting past enemies and taking them down with little to no effort. It was almost mesmerizing, like some intricate dance, his red eyes glowing with sadistic glee but she couldn't find it in her to hate him for his obvious pleasure in killing others. She loved him too much, loved others that had once been very much like him. With them all fighting though they were steadily moving away from her, not that it mattered. In one smooth motion she drew her sword. A long blade, a bit bigger than she should have been able to handle but it literally pulsed with demon energy and with something else. A sword forged by two fangs and her own powers. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were in this blade, her two strongest friends and of her aswell. The three musketeers.

Her first attacker was a thin, small, monster with twin daggers attached to his arms and cold look on his face. He was fast, very fast, but nowhere near as fast as Sesshomaru. Kagome lopped off his head without a second glance and moved forward to another group. Three bull-faced (complete with horns and rings) demons tried simultaneously to rip the sword from her hands and squeeze her to death but she ducked and turned, slicing the first in the stomach and turned to stab the next and then the next their guts spilling out in steaming piles. Kagome laughed. She enjoyed a good fight too. It wasn't so bad, this journey to the west.


	13. Chpt 13

_**Chapter 13- Home Again**_

The fight had been ruthless, bloody, and, surprisingly, a lot of fun. Inwardly Kagome ached for all those she was killing and all those who were being killed but she also knew their evil and, so, only ached for the part of them that had once been, even just a semblance, humane. After the fighting was done their group remained, more or less, unharmed. For all of the warnings they had been given these demons were no stronger than the average ones which meant, of course, that the ones that remained were the most powerful. Were the ones to watch out for and be wary of because they had seen them fight and, now, knew any weakness they might have. Kagome was, oddly, refreshed by this and it was only now coming to dawn on her that she had missed this. Missed the fighting and the adrenaline and the skill and everything in between just as much as she detested it with every fiber of her being. The jewel within her, however, remained neutral. In tune only to her own emotions and to those whom she had allowed close. There were only a quarter of the original number left, 13 groups. Still no sign of Inuyasha aka Naraku the body thief. It would be a long tournament considering there were countless other ships carrying a similar load. They drifted, The boys still in a circle around her, clearly marking her as the weakest link (a serious misconception…Scratch that it was a bold faced LIE) but Hiei was still closest to her, touching her gently, holding her. Not because he needed to, or she needed him to, or even because they wanted comfort but because to not touch was impossible. It was like every beat of his heart was the beat of her own, every thought shared even with secrets, every touch a reformation that the other did, indeed, exist. But as they traveled something changed, something inside that had ached since her return from the past to the present. It was a strange sensation, the feeling as if she was drifting back in time. In a way she was because when the ship turned in its final point of its journey the past was before her, it was as if nothing had changed at all.

She was home again and her friends, she was suddenly sure, were waiting for her. Here the forward motion that the humans had taken to a sprint, the age of marvels as it would one day be called, were machines were everywhere had passed by without a backwards glance. Sure there were some signs of modern technology but, for the most part, the land seemed pristine. As beautiful as it had been five hundred years ago, of that she was certain. After all…She had been here before. It was like waking up in a dream, everything was clear and bright, the air invigorating and it reminded her of how polluted her world was. How used up it now seemed with all natural beauty lost, or near extinction. She could hear the laughter of countless children, even from this distance, and the sound of whispered words and there, in the center of it all was Sesshomaru's castle. Kagomes hand tightened around Hiei's to a near painful point but he made no comment, the tears streaming down her face were happy ones and he had the sudden knowledge that she whished Kilala was here again so that the fire demon could whisk her to the place she obviously loved. He tightened his grip, she responded with a squeeze. A good sign, it meant she had no intention of leaving him or, maybe, of forgetting him. When had that become so important to him?

Staring outward Kagome seemed changed for a moment, a flicker of the creature that he had seen in the first battle. To Yusuke his cousin looked like she was as close to heaven as was possible. He didn't really understand why, sure the place was beautiful but it felt ancient, how could one love such an outdated world? But, then, he had loved being in the demon realm and THAT was no picnic either. Kurama simply marveled at the beauty of the place, marred only by the strongest demonic energy he had ever felt before, Yusuke included. Kuwabara was just happy to see land again. If any of the other groups took note of Kagome's reaction no one let on, no one seemed to care and Kagome was reminded that there was a tournament to win still…And a friend to save. Speaking of friends Kagome was ready to pick a bone with a few of them at the moment.

Their ship docked alongside half a dozen others, a fleet of humans and intermingled demons there to meet them. Like their ship it looked like only ten to thirteen groups had survived the trip and a couple of those were looking at the humans as if they had found their favorite snack on a silver platter. As if sensing this intention weapons sprung out of nowhere, almost literally, and in the front line Kagome saw the same children that had given her the invitation to arrive. The eldest one stood in front of her siblings with a look that threw off the shy image Kagome had of her. The girls hair was blowing and there was a literal bubble of purifying energy around the first three rows of humans present and farther. All in all there had to be over a hundred priestesses and even more demon slayers, each with a crafted weapon that she could identify as Totosai's handiwork and a few more rugged self-made training weapons for the younger children. Kagome almost dropped but Hiei held her up. As one of the few humans present that was in the tournament Kagome should have remained at her groups side, instead she dragged them forward, her own energy flaring up to protect her friends. None of the demons knew the difference, there were too many priestesses here to identify her. Kagome kneeled in front of the three-some, the little girl with her namesake smiling a toothy grin.

"You're Kagome…And Sango…And Miroku…Oh god." Without another word, and with tears streaming down her cheeks, she pulled the three kids into a startled grasp, hugging them as if they were the friends she had lost. In a way they were. Hiei could feel her, feel something within her pulsing but he pushed that aside. The other groups were looking at them now, studying them, and he knew they had an even bigger target on their back. Reaching down he gathered Kagome to him, along with the children she refused to release, and rocked her gently until she finally released the children to their battle-ready parents.

"Kagome." He whispered softly, kissing away an errant tear. It was hard seeing her so weak but it was a good weakness, a weakness that came from knowing that all the shattered dreams you thought were lost had come back to you better than you had imagined. He thought it would have been the same weakness he would have felt if he had had the chance to meet his mother. Just once. She was relaxing in his arms, the other three surrounding them in a protective circle, and she kissed him. A gentle, tender, sweet kiss that shattered his heart and then put it back together with her as the glue. How could he let her go when the time came? She would hate him. Forever. All because of a stupid jewel. They didn't notice when the villagers moved forward, leading the demons to where they would stay. He demons were, for the most part, wary. They were strong, the strongest in the world, but not even they could withstand the power of over a hundred purifiers, even if most were ether so old they were decrepit or very very young. Only about a quarter of the group were in their prime. But they followed all the same because to gain entrance to this land was to gain entrance to the jewel and, perhaps, a chance to defeat the Lord and claim the land for themselves. A land that was a treasure trove of powerful demons, humans, and items. A land were the graves of the greatest warriors rested with weapons that were beyond powerful. After all a single demon lord, and his village, were no match for them all if they worked together but most would rather win the tournament. A cleaner murder.

It was only after they were all gone that Kagome could stand up again, her face dry now and her stance strong. She had been given a miracle because Sango and Miroku had lived full happy lives and they were still around, in their descendants. Their reincarnations maybe. A steely look came in her eyes as she gazed down the path were the tournament group was being led. Yusuke and Kuwabara were already headed in that direction but her eyes were locked on Sesshomaru's palace.

"Let's go."

"Finally…Hey wait that's the wrong way Kagome."

"No it's not. I'm making a house call….They'll be expecting me." Her gaze turned to Hiei who glanced away from her but started walking towards the castle. Typical Hiei fashion. A smile blazed on her face as she, first, followed and then lead. She wasn't sure what would happen when they reached the castle but they were expected. She knew that much. After all…They were being followed.

* * *

"Some of the demons are moving towards the castle."

"Should we stop them captain?"

For a moment the captain stood remote and silent, his golden eyes dark as if a tempest blew in their depths. He was a tall man, though a bit shorter than the Lord, and he was more muscular than most of the other demons but he was fast too. His hair was a strange color, white at the top and then turning raven black, his eyes a deep golden brown with an outer layer of pure ocean blue. He wore dark red pants and a white ripped shirt, magenta streaks crossed his upper arms, he had a stubborn face but a handsome one. A familiar one, on might say, the kind you always recognize but can't ever seem to pick up out of a crowd.

"No. They have business here. Alert the Lord and tell the females to come down here now." He moved with the grace of a wolf and he was gone before his men could begin processing what he had said.

* * *

"Something's coming." Kagome whispered, stopping so suddenly that Hiei ran into her back, followed by Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara who unsurpsingly fell straight on his butt. Shaking his head he moved to stand but something in the distance ahead caught his attention, something like a tornado.

"Um…Guys…What's that?"

"Kouga?" She whispered so low Hiei strained to hear the word, the name? Kagome was strange here but still herself, perhaps more herself than she had ever been with him save for that one night. Their night. He pushed the memory from his mind though he wanted to cling to it, to make a hundred thousand more memories just like it. To be with her always but always there was that barrier, that obstacle: Always the jewel. He pushed that from his mind too when she bolted out towards the tornado, it was in their way so he supposed that was one way to go about it but her recklessness might get them killed. Then again, she seemed to recognize the phenomenon. Sure enough the tornado closed in rapidly, as if hurrying to her call, but then stopped dead and from where the winds had previously blown was a…A boy?

"You're not Kouga." Kagome exclaimed, surprised to see the boy. He looked young, too young. No older than ten or twelve but there was something about him. Something powerful and familiar. He was a strong demon, monstrously strong, but that didn't surprise her. Not after he spoke.

"So you are Kagome? Ancient priestess of the Shikon Jewel…My ancestors speak highly of you…On both sides so I must ask you this." A pause. "Will you be my woman!?" The grin that broke across his face was pure glee and Kagome responded in kind. Hiei on the other hand was ready to kill, held back by Kurama's steady hand. Kagome lunged for the boy and wrapped him in a hug.

"Inuyasha…and Kouga poor kid." The boy laughed and had any other creature that had known him or of him seen it they would not have believed it because the boy was the captain of Sesshomaru's armies. He kept all borders safe, none were his equal save those in his family and those in his family were stronger. He recognized her though, would always have recognized the priestess he had been told stories of for his whole life. The one that had saved them all and he loved her immediately, her reaction was exactly as his grandfather said it would be. Eventually he pulled from her embrace and offered her a smile, offered them all a smile.

"My name is Fang and I am a son of two ancestors. I am the proud son of the wolf tribe and of the Western hounds. My father was Inutaisho, the first son of Inuyasha, and my mother was Kagome daughter of the great Wolf King Kouga. I am the captain of the armies and guardian of the castle and I welcome you, and your friends, Kagome Higurashi. I welcome you home."

Hiei could forgive the boy now though he had never heard of his parents save for Inuyasha and that was only because of Kagome. He would have commented but the boy stopped him, his gaze turning mournful as he bowed in the dirt to Kagome. Held in his outstretched hand was a sword in its hilt. Such an old thing it looked like it should have been nothing more than dust but there was something strong about it, something almost holy. He was sure that Kurama's true self was just itching to steal it.

"I am also keeper of the Tetsaiga, the sword that protects this village." Kagome understood what it meant and, because she did so did he. It meant that Inuyasha was beyond the demons here, beyond everything here, and her only hope was the jewel but Hiei could not let her use it. Would not. Because his was not the only prophecy of disaster, the jewel had one all its own and its sudden reappearance would herald a war that the Earth and all its dimensions might not survive. Kagome sniffled, bringing Hiei back to the here and now. He felt for her but did not move. There were some hurts that had to be dealt with alone, and this hurt was beyond his ability to heal. Still it hurt to see her kneeling in front of the boy, so much taller than he was, and look at the sword.

"What happened to your father?"

"He died trying to rid the world of an immortal enemy."

"Naraku."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"Come, Great priestess- love of both my fathers and forefathers they are coming."

"We are already here…Kagome-Chan."

Still kneeling in the dirt Kagome did not, at first, recognize the woman in front of her. Kurama, for his part felt his heart thunder to an absolute stop. The girl was ethereal. As old as Kagome in appearance but from there the resemblance changed. Her body was slight, thin, willowy. So delicate it looked like a single push would shatter her but there was strength there too in the regal way she moved her hands, in her eyes, beneath the skin. Her skin shone as white as the moon, her eyes were a deep honey gold that made everyone she looked at feel like the were the most amazing person in the world. She looked like starlight and magic in a silk white kimono and hair as dark as the night sky reaching long past her waist with a braid of flowers. Her face was like an angel and her smile was bright and wide, but slightly crooked. She held out a crown of wild flowers and placed it on Kagomes head while Kagome simply looked up at her, face impassive, but tears streaming down her cheeks. She made a choking, gurgled noise in her throat and one hand moved up, hesitantly, to touch the crown on her head. Hiei felt the change in her, and in Kurama too for that matter, and he was almost jealous. The love shone through her like a blinding light but more, it was as if her very soul was responding to it but what was that? A heartbeat within a heartbeat? Something taking refuge in his lovers soul? It was too fast for him, too quick to disappear.

"Rin." A single broken word. The beautiful young woman knelt in the dirt with Kagome and they were both crying and rocking back and forth. Meanwhile from behind them came the voices of women, lots of women, and single little boy who blitzed past them so fast Heie almost missed it. But little Shippo wasn't alone because right behind him was Kilala, who took an extra moment to nuzzle his hand before barging towards the rapidly growing group on the ground. Hiei was at a complete loss however when Kagome made way for him, her eyes urging him to join in the happiness, he went followed by Yusuke and Keiko and Puu, Kurama, Kuwabara and his sister and Hiei's own sister (which he would threaten Kuwabara about later), the three children Kagome had hugged at the village, and even Botan and Genkai. As odd and out of place as it seemed at the moment Hiei had an odd feeling. Something so profound and so unexpected he had no idea of how to fight it. He felt like he had come home to a family. He felt like he belonged.

_Dear readers I thank you for your patience with me, I could make so many excuses for why it has been taking me so long to post and for how short my posts have recently been but I can offer you nothing other than that I am trying my best to keep up with all the demands being given to me. Fear not, however, because my following chapters, an all those that follow, will return better than any before. Until then my dearest readers I hope you can forgive and, more than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I did. It's a good feeling isn't it?...To finally come home._

_P.S. For any of you that feel up to it I have started a second fanfic, at my sisters request, and would be glad to know your thoughts on it._ .net/s/5658351/1/Full_Circle


	14. Chpt 14

_Chapter 14- The circle complete_

Kagome could barely believe it she was so happy. Oh the hurt was still there, a darkness that she now thought would shroud her heart forever but this happiness was beyond that because here was Rin. Here was proof, all around her, that he friends were not dead and had, in fact, thrived. They had lived long full lives, they lived them still, and all was well in the world. In her world.

_Inuyasha_

It was a whisper in her soul but not from her soul. It was the jewel reminding her of the danger still out waiting for them, reminding her of the friend that was forever lost but at least it was not all for nothing. Fang was proof enough for that, no matter how much despair she felt. A son of both Kouga and Inuyasha, she would adore the child without question she knew that. They had all stayed there on the ground until Yusuke called to them, confused and slightly irritated but happy none-the-less because Keiko was there. Kagome understood why he loved her. She was a gentle person, but not a pushover, and she loved her cousin to the very depths and breaths of her soul, she was his center, his light, his way out of the darkness, the one whom he could always go to and with a temper to boot. Puu was adorable and he and Kilala got along nicely. Genkai had mentioned that Puu's true form was that of a blue phoenix which was a bit of a surprise, yes, but a nice one. She just wished she had more hands. She was still holding Rin's hand and she had wanted to latch on to both Hiei and Fang at the same time but she just couldn't. Hiei, gods love that demon, solved the problem by slipping himself between her and Rin, touching her gently while no one could see, freeing her other hand to latch onto Fang who was more than happy to grab hold.

The little village children darted around them, the huge group moving towards the elegant castle. The only worry Kagome had, other than the tournament and Inuyasha/Naraku, was that Rin, her dear happy Rin, said not word about Sesshomaru and that scared her. She had already lost Inuyasha and, perhaps, Kykio aswell she could not lose Sesshomaru too. Would not allow herself to lose Sesshomaru too.

* * *

Perhaps it was stupid to be annoyed that Kagome was holding the boy's hand like he was life itself, especially since she was holding the girl's hand with equal fervor, but he didn't like it either way. He pushed it back though, the hate that always came so easily to him because he loved her and that love had completely and totally obliterated everything he had been before. Even if he DID still try to act tough. It didn't help that he had to watch over Yukina now too, with Kuwabara panting over her like a bitch in heat (serious exaggeration on his part considering Kuwabara treated Yukina like a princess) plus the tournament soon to begin, Yusuke flattened with his love for Keiko, and Kurama's sudden surge for the woman demon Rin. No this was not going to go well at all which was ok so long as Kagome remained safe. Anyone touched her and they would die. Slowly.

And all the time he had been thinking they had reached the palace doors, he was shocked at the old world feel to it. It looked like something ancient and regal, a true palace, with wood polished to near blinding and comforts from ancient Japan. It felt powerful too, like walking into an ancient tomb where the pharaoh lay slumbering. It was disconcerting, his companions whispers grinding to a halt. Rin looked at Kagome and then at Shippo who took that opportunity to show of his new skills and transformed into his older form. For a moment the girl, Rin, said nothing and then she moved towards Shippo and hugged him tight. Whispered something in his ear that made Shippo laugh but which Hiei could not hear.

"Yes. He was important to me."

"He'll be pleased."

He? What He? Who He? Well HE didn't like this at all, didn't like so many strangers around his loved ones even if Kagome trusted all these demons. Hiei had been borne running and fighting, to sit still and accept was not easy for him. It almost hurt in fact. Kagome sensed this though, he knew she did, because she stopped and she ignored her friends, the ones whose loss had almost destroyed her, moving closer to him, her hand inching into his own and squeezing gently. He felt it again, that strange feeling he had felt before. Here was home. Kagome was home and anywhere she was is where he wanted to be. He would die to protect her, to save her from any enemy, but he would also destroy her. Be forced to leave her and wasn't that just so fucking depressing that thought? That knowledge? Why did she had to covet that damned jewel if it weren't for that they could be together always but, instead, they had only a few more days at best. He squeezed her hand back, harder, but his face remained neutral.

"Auntie KAGOME!"

* * *

Kagome was startled, letting go of Hiei to turn and face a voice that was oddly familiar. _It's a mini me_ was the only sane thought that ran through her head before she noticed the differences. The girl was just that, a girl, a child, barely older Shippo with raven black hair and bright, honey brown eyes with just the barest flecks of blue, alabaster skin and a smile a mile wide. Then the demon traits kicked in, her ears were sharply pointed and like Fang she had a crescent moon on his head but lacking the markings that Rin had (the ones that marked her as the next in line for the throne). She looked strange like a cross of herself and kykip and Inuyasha all in one and she acted as if she had known her all her life. The child barreled into arms at full speed, making Fang laugh loudly. Kagome looked down at the bundle in her arms, the beaming bundle in her arms who just smiled wider and hugged tighter.

"This is Kaigo, my younger cousin."

"Yep, yep I am. My mommy and daddy told me ALL about you auntie and so did Uncle. I'm so happy now because now daddy will come home now that you're back."

"Kaigo calm down you're gonna scare her."

"Am not." He replied calmly and Kagome could sense a full blown argument in the making, apparently so could Rin because she was already opening her mouth to intercede when all three of them suddenly snapped their mouths closed and stared at the doors to their right. Frowning Kagome looked around, confused, before she felt it.

* * *

Something was coming, something monstrously powerful. It couldn't be a demon Hiei believed. The eldest demon they had ever encountered had been Yusuke's ancestor and even he hadn't been this powerful had he been? No, of course not, but then what could it be? Whatever it was Hiei didn't like it and he was prepared to fight it, give the others a chance to escape. Then the doors opened and he knew he had been wrong.

Before them now was a demon, an ancient demon. He was tall, almost six feet tall, with two swords in scabbards at his side. He wore a pure white Kimono that was mostly white with a red honeycomb and flower crest at the collar and sleeves. He had a strange sort of armor attached to his chest and a long white fur sash? Wrapped around him. His hair was long, longer than Kagome's, and pure white, his eyes bright shinning gold. He had a purplish stripe on each cheek and a crescent moon on his forehead. He was a lean man, but his face was almost delicate looking. With a start Hiei looked back at Shippo and realized, in an instant, what form the young fox demon had been trying to copy, had almost succeeded in copying except for a few minor differences that struck Hiei as odd but no less familiar. Turning back he saw Kagome set the child down and walk, as if in a trance, towards the door and the demon. Every instinct in him told him to move, to protect her, but Fang and Rin and Shippo and just about everyone else it seemed blocked his path. By then it was too late and Kagome had reached the demon. Hiei was sure he was about to crush her, destroy her for now bowing in his presence. Every fiber in him screamed even as no sound escaped him. As he watched his love fall into this other demon's arms and cry, smiling, only to be swept up and cradled in his arms as if she were his most precious treasure.

* * *

"Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru you're alive. You're ok."

Kagome was crying again, how much more would she cry today? And did it matter? Here was Sesshomaru the last piece of the puzzle, the last thing she needed in her life to make it whole other than Inuyasha. She had her big brother back, her confidant, her best friend. He grabbed her and swung her into his arms and wasn't this like a few months ago? Didn't she remember this like it was yesterday even though it had been five hundred years ago?

"Kagome." His voice was, to Hiei's utter disgust, almost a purr. Cold and filled with love, hard but dripping with joy, detached yet suddenly whole. It was a voice, he knew, that would make anyone fall to their feet in either divine pleasure or absolute terror.

"I missed you so much." Was his heart breaking?

Kagome didn't know what to do, what to say, she had said all she could. She had missed him. She had missed him so very much and here he was. Looking past her tears she saw the familiar smirk even if he seemed older. He had looked in his early twenties five hundred years ago, now he looked almost ten years older but that smirk was still the same.

"I have always been with you, my dear one, every time you closed your eyes."

"You were always watching over me?"

"Since the day you were born."

"And Miroku? Sango?"

"They built this village, we built this village, for the future. Your future. They lived long and full lives, they had six children and the first was named Kagome and every first female child since has been named Kagome."

"I miss them."

"They never forgot you. They left something for you."

"I'm home."

"Yes."

"Hiei, Shippo, Kilala. Oh Sesshomaru Rin is so beautiful.." Sesshomaru raised a brow, holding back a chuckle and set her down gently, like she was glass. His attention then turned to Kilala who was in her true form and rumbled towards him for a few long strokes. Then it was Shippo's turn and, though he said nothing, he was deeply moved by his choice of form though it didn't take long to note the differences between the parts of him that were Shippo, the ones that were himself and the ones that looked remarkably like the black clad demon striding towards them. A strong demon. He had watched him, studied him, and he approved. Kagome needed protection but Sesshomaru was no longer part of her group, he was her big brother and as such he agreed with her choice. The fire demon was strong, stronger than he believed maybe. Strong enough perhaps.

"Welcome to the Western Lands. I am Sesshomaru Lord of all who reside here." His hands settled one on Kagome's shoulder, the other on Shippo's. Smiling Rin moved, dashing to her father's side and hugging him tightly.

"I'm glad you've returned father."

Sesshomaru said nothing but everyone, everyone, could see love pouring through him and this made Hiei feel a bit better because that love was an almost identical match to what he had seen in the demon lords eyes when he looked at Kagome. Kurama also seemed to sigh in relief.

"Um…What's going on guys?" Yusuke finally spoke up.

"Be quiet Yusuke can't you see they're having a reunion?"

"Huh?"

Kagome shook her head, wiping the tears from her eyes and unconsciously moved closer to Hiei, resting against him as if she could no longer hold her own weight. Without thinking she kissed him full on the lips, uncaring, too happy to do anything else. Here was her family alive and whole and well. Let the tournament come, let Naraku return, let the world try to end it didn't matter. Nothing would keep her from her family again and, as soon as it was safe, she would get her mother and Souta and gramps to come here too if they wanted. Because she would stop anything that tried to take this away from her again, would kill and destroy without mercy anything that threatened them. She was more than Kagome now, more than the broken shell that had slowly been piecing itself back together. She was whole and full and, finally, embracing the jewel within her a jewel that buzzed with its own happiness at its final acceptance.

_Bring it on Naraku. I'll get Inuyasha back and Kykio too. _

Kagome felt Hiei's arms wrap around her and Sesshomaru's hand warm on her shoulder. She could do anything now. She could save the world.

She was Kagome Higurashi the Priestess of Four Souls.


	15. Chpt 15

_**Dear Readers**_

_**Once again I have delivered a short chapter but I decided it was time that some things were explained and Hiei's point of view looked into with more depth. Oh not his past or anything, we all know how that goes but the beginning of his future and everything that might entail. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I hope you treasure it as much as I treasure it. Enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. After this things will be moving quickly for the tournament will soon begin and everything that we know will soon be destroyed.**_

_Chapter 15- A message from the dead_

Hiei had never thought himself a jealous man until Sesshomaru appeared on the scene. He had been appeased and even relieved every time Kagome turned her attentions to him which was, admittedly, often enough but every time her eyes turned back to the (gorgeous, orgasmic (my personal opinion sorry fans but SOMEONE had to say it), breath taking) demon lord he felt the green-eyed demon jealousy stab him in the chest and then twist the knife. Repeatedly. It did not help that she was so obviously fond of him, that she clung to him just as much as his daughter Rin did which, he was happy to see, made Kurama jealous. Point of fact the demon lord seemed to attract every female and so, at least, he wasn't the only one jealous. Even Keiko was salivating but at least she was graceful about it. Sort of and she cuddled with Yusuke much more often then Kagome did with himself. He was being an idiot but he was angry that he couldn't just kill the demon lord who was much to powerful to defeat.

It annoyed him to no end and there was, flat out, nothing he could do about it. Sesshomaru had been both generous and kind, sort of, the demon lord was a cold creature, ancient, and he knew it. Knew his effect on everyone and everything around him, it was odd though. He had never seen a demon with such obvious restraint. There were humans everywhere in the castle, normal humans, demon slayers, monks, priestesses and yet they seemed at ease around him. He treated them with a cool regard but an obvious affection. It took some time but Hiei thought he understood, at least he understood some of it. Five hundred years ago Kagome had come to the past and whatever she had done had changed the demon lord somehow, in some elemental way. He had helped to protect all these humans, and all the demons aswell, they had grown up together, co-existed perfectly. He had helped raise these people, humans and demons all, and he had done it because once upon a time a girl from the future became his friend and he had honored that friendship and he had made it his life. He hadn't even looked for a mate and that was something else he understood. Rin and Kagome had both told them all that she was adopted (even though she looked like she was Sesshomaru's true daughter) and if that was true then until a little over a hundred years ago it had been custom that when any lord or lady wed any children that existed before the marriage be it birth or choice would have to be killed in order to protect the right of succession.

Sesshomaru refused to sacrifice his daughter and as a result he had been always alone. He refused to harm the humans and made his demons co-exist with them. Both things would ensure thousands of conflicts and accidents, plots of death and would-be usurpers. Hiei grudgingly respected him for his courage and his loyalty. Then again…Sesshomaru was nothing more than a dog and dogs are nothing if not loyal. The thought should've amused him instead it made him sad somehow. Like he was something small and worthless and THAT thought made him angry. But he was so tired of being angry. Hiei sighed and looked around him. It was night and everyone was asleep, no one would notice if he left for a bit, so he escaped. He ran. How long he wasn't sure but, in the end, he winded up in a field. A field of wildflowers so achingly fragile that, for a split second, he wondered if his mother would have liked them. An unheard of thought.

"I come here often." A voice whispered from behind him. Hiei shouldn't have been surprised but he was whether it was because everything about this place had taken him off guard or because, when he turned around, the demon lord was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt complete with armor and weapons he wasn't sure. It was an odd sight but Hiei forced himself not to care, it was much harder now than it had been years ago. He remained stoically silent. Sesshomaru seemed, and this was odd, to approve.

"Five hundred years ago Kagome came to the past. When I first met her I tried to kill her. Something I believe we have in common."

"Hmph." Outside he remained stoic, inside he was haunted by the image of his Kagome trying to survive the wrath of this demon who was probably already very powerful back then.

"You see she traveled with my younger brother, a half-demon, and how I hated him. But, over time, as I watched him I came to love him because without him my daughter would have died. When I met her she was human and she nursed me back to health and when the wolves killed her I used my fathers sword and I saved her. That sword has already been used on everyone in my family and more than half the villagers that exist, demons included. My sword can only return a person a single time but it will never work on Kagome. She will win this tournament, which I made to draw both her and our enemy here, and she will protect my village, along with my family who will be helping, but Kagome will need you to protect her."

"And what of you, oh mighty Demon Lord, will you not help your friend?"

"I can't. I must protect my family, my daughter will insist on being here."

Hiei blinked and looked around, seeing nothing special in the field save the flowers. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"This is her garden and she will protect it because this is the place where Kagome's friends were buried. Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Kohaku, and many more. I remember them and their strength. Their promise to remember her always but the Kagome here now is not the same as the one I met before. She is more now but she needs a guardian. Once upon a time I was her guardian, I and her friends, for the short time she was with us after her change but soon enough our enemy will know what she has become and if she doesn't have a guardian she will die."

"And the boy?"

"Shippo? He has grown strong and proud, had he stayed in the past he would have been my successor, instead he followed his mother. That choice kept her human. Living without us, after having lost so much, was hard, as hard as it was living without her and calm yourself fire demon. Kagome is mine, my friend, my inspiration for this world, my conscious, the second half of my heart but I would never want to take her to mate. She is my sister in every way but blood."

Hiei said nothing but he was relieved, every part of him relaxed and though jealously still tainted him it no longer hurt him because the demon lord had given up claim and Hiei was glad. He was happy, but Sesshomaru was still talking and everything he said seemed important somehow even if he didn't understand it all.

"I would have never let her near you if I did not believe you to be her true guardian, though the choice is yours and hers. It's a hard job, harder than mine, because you will always have to be strong but when you are tired, when you need rest this place will always welcome you. After all it was made for her. As for Shippo I am flattered that he has grown to look like me, though I doubt he realizes it yet but when a demon fox shifts to a shape older than he is that becomes the shape he will truly grow into, but he also looks like you. You have accomplished much in such a sort time and he must be guarded aswell. All three of them, can you take the responsibility of a family when you refused to accept your own I wonder?"

Sesshomaru began to fade back into the shadows, before Hiei could protest, "Naraku will search for any weakness, any at all in your group. He nearly killed us all once and now he has my brother and his mate and I fear that they cannot be saved. What shall I tell my poor niece?" Had he thought this man cold? Truly? He sounded as if the very fibers that made him who he was were being ripped at the seems. It was worse than a broken heart. "Regardless Kagome needs a guardian, think carefully can you sacrifice your beliefs to protect your love. She must have a guardian, the jewel must always have a guardian." The last part was a whisper, less than a whisper, but it made no sense, nothing made sense. Hiei looked at the field around him, taking note of every detail. Not far to his left, hidden by the flowers, were stones. Old stones, burial stones. Hiei frowned, forgetting Sesshomaru for a moment, and moved to kneel beside the gravestones. Each one had a single part of a message.

Sango (The demon slayer he remembered)

_For the future that will come_

Miroku (the priest)

_And the past that was shared._

Kohaku (he had no idea who this boy was)

_A love that brought life,_

Kouga (The wolf demon)

_Out of deepest despair._

There was another stone next to them, one that looked like all the others and yet it did not seem to be a gravestone. It was too decorated, there was no one buried under here but the message was there and no name, but he knew who it was for.

_We will always be with you._

What kind of a person could instill such devotion? Such loyalty? A single human woman who had touched the lives of just a few people but those people had created utopia in her name and why? Because she had helped them destroy their enemy? Because she had had the jewel? Why was Kagome so important, and Shippo and Kilala? What was the secret they shared and, more importantly, did it matter anymore? No, he realized, it did not. He loved Kagome, he loved her son and their companion Kilala. He would protect them with his life and even after the jewel was destroyed, when they would all hate and shun him he would continue watching over them. Forever because she had given him what he had never had. She was his home, deep inside she was his mate. Sesshomaru watched from the shadows and then left, Kagome would be safe for now but Rin was another worry on his mind. It seemed that he would have to watch the red-haired fox demon carefully. Only the strongest and most noble of souls could even attempt to court his daughter.

* * *

She was having a nightmare. It was that final battle, all over again, but this time it was different because Naraku was Inuyasha and Kikyo was at his side, her eyes dead again like they had been hundreds of years before. She was alone on the battlefield and she was no longer the jewel. She was just Kagome again and this time she didn't even have her miko powers to aid her. It was just her and she had nothing no swords or arrows. They were closing in for the kill and she cried out, thrashing in her sleep. Beside her Shippo and Kilala, also having the same dream, thrashed with her. The three lost in terror but before the final blow could strike a voice broke through the darkness, a sword deflected the attack.

"I'm here." Hiei whispered as he gathered all three into his arms as they slowly settled, their thrashing easing until they finally calmed. He didn't know what they had been dreaming about but he would not let it hurt them and in their dreams Hiei was there bringing them all together and holding them close. Shielding them from everything they feared. Shippo wiggled in his sleep, his arm wrapped around Kilala and hauling her closer to the center, between Kagome and Hiei. Kilala rested against Kagome, Shippo against Hiei and his words sealed Hiei's devotion to them forever.

"Papa, you came." And the fox child held Hiei tighter. The fire demon felt tears fall from his eyes, they were the first tears he had cried in a long long time. And unlike the last time he felt no need to wipe them away.

"I'm here." Hiei whispered softly, freeing one hand from around his love to gently push a few strands of hair from the boy's sleeping face. "I'm here." He vowed.

And nothing would remove him from their side. Nothing.

* * *

From the shadows red eyes watched from a stolen form.


	16. Chpt 16

**.Chapter 16: Damn you YUSUKE**

Sesshomaru wasn't telling them something, this Kagome knew, but he would get to it when he was ready. Or, more than likely, he'd explain only after they had suffered through it. That had always been his way, to let experience teach and then offer wisdom to guide. It had always worked in the past, didn't mean it wasn't damned annoying. The last few days had been trying, on all of them, but she wouldn't have traded them for the world. Their group had stayed at Sesshomaru's palace up until the preliminary battles and Kagome had spent the time getting to know her honorary niece and nephew, and getting to know Rin and Sesshomaru all over again. Fang and his sister were adorable and truly were their parents children. They were amazing and Rin had grown so much Shippo couldn't stop talking about it. Her son spent the days struggling to balance time between Fang, his sister, Rin, Sesshomaru, and Hiei. It was endearing to watch, meanwhile Kagome took the time to get to know the other girls that had come along with their group. Botan was…quirky but kind and fun, Keiko and Kagome were already the best of friends along with Kuwabaras sister all of which enjoyed putting the men in their places. Even Genkai joined in, as did Hiei's VERY shy little sister. Who didn't seem to realize that she was related to him, odd considering the family resemblance was really strong but Hiei obviously didn't want anything said so she kept her mouth firmly shut.

Hiei was Amazing. There was no other way to put it because, though at first he had seemed out of place and angry, he had calmed considerably and actually seemed to take enjoyment in this brief reprieve. Some sort of understanding had passed between him and Sesshomaru but neither male was saying anything, frustrating but she was happy. She did feel bad for Kurama though. The fox demon was obviously smitten with Rin and though he treated her with utmost respect and was the perfect gentleman around her Sesshomaru wasn't cutting him any slack. It was actually kind of funny to watch, she had never seen Sesshomaru glare so much but somehow she thought that relationship would work out. Rin had already confided in her that she was developing a crush on the fox demon and Sesshomaru had never been one deny his daughter something that she truly wanted. Well except once but, really, it would have been cruel to allow her to braid flowers onto Jakens head. Speaking of the little demon he was still running around, older now and showing it, but he and Rin were getting along much better than Kagome previously remembered meanwhile Kilala was having fun playing not only with Ah-Uhn but with other feline fire demons. Apparently she wasn't the last of her kind but, Fang had confided in her shortly after this revelation, she was the strongest and the biggest. Kagome figured it was like lions, the one's from the past were bigger than the ones from today.

Either way they were all having a grand time, though she was about to rip her hair out because it seemed that she and Hiei didn't have any time together. Even at night because Shippo was having nightmares and insisted on sleeping with Hiei and herself along with Kilala. His family he said. She couldn't have denied her son anything, especially not that. She knew how important family meant to him. Their reprieve, however, wasn't going to last much longer. All the other demons that had arrived had been given rooms in the lower levels of the castle, Sesshomaru had placed a huge target on their back for inviting them to remain in the upper wings of the castle, among the royals, but that was fine. Kagome was happy with that because if there was anything Naraku couldn't stand was a mere mortal being above him in any way. He'd get angry and, hopefully, he'd slip up.

"Mom you're gonna be late hurry up!" Shippo cried from the hall. The preliminary matches had already taken place. The first match had been on the ship, whoever survived the trip then had a second set of matches and that one was simple. Sesshomaru simply walked over to every group, any that flinched was immediately disqualified. Lots of them flinched. There were only about 3 and a half dozen teams left from the original 7 dozen. Now it was time to start the actual matches. Kagome looked at herself in the mirror one last time. He hair was tied up, so that it wouldn't get in her way, and the bow and arrow necklace lay against the skin of her neck, ready to be summoned at a moments notice. She had Inuyasha's fire rat skin on with a white shirt beneath, loose black pants (a gift from Genkai. That had been a hell of a shocker) and equally black shoes. Miroku's beads were on her left hand and her sword was strapped to her waist. To finish the ensemble Kilala was resting on her shoulder. Apparently 'summoning' animals were allowed in this tournament of which Kilala qualified. At first she had complained, wanting Kilala close to Shippo just in case but Sesshomaru and Rin had given her equally hard looks (She must've learned it from her father) and asked her, scathingly, if she really thought they would allow anything to get near Shippo or anyone else.

Apparently she had been the last to be informed that Shippo and the rest of the gang were going to be seated in the royal section closely guarded by the Demon Lord and his protectors, not to mention his daughter ( Sesshomaru had insisted that Rin learned to fight something that the girl didn't like to do but was as skilled at Sesshomaru at. Kagome was afraid to ask what weapon she used, Rin had confided her weapon of choice was the whip. It figured.) So now it was time for the preliminary rounds and she it was time to go. Like Shippo said, she was going to be late.

_Just remember_ The jewel whispered from the depths of her soul.

_I know…Not until he shows up. Not a single ounce of purifying energy._

_Do not fear. All will be well_

_I hope so_

_Talking with the jewel was very much like talking to herself except it had a strange sort of echo to it. It was like it was her voice and a whole set of other voices all pushed together. She was worried though, despite it all. She didn't want to kill innocent demons but she couldn't let Naraku get away either. Also…She had to win the tournament. Sesshomaru had already told her what the prize was, there was no going back. She had come home and the responsibility was hers alone._

* * *

_Hiei was, for once, immersed entirely with his friends, his eyes constantly scanning around him in search of Kagome, and danger. They had painted themselves a target. First because they had two humans on their team (Yusuke had the scent of a demon now so no one doubted who he was plus word from the demon realm had reached this world a long time ago), second because they had been given quarters closest to the royal family marking them as the Lord's choice for the win. He would be worried but he knew they would not lose. At least not until Naraku was destroyed along with that damn jewel. Every demon that had come, or almost all, had come for the jewel which could be accessed once they had a permanent invitation to the island. After having met Sesshomaru he thought all said demons were idiots if they thought Sesshomaru wasn't aware of what they were after. Poor demons._

_True though, he was a bit uneasy. Naraku was waiting and he was worried what Kagome would do if he popped out of nowhere. She might charge him which would make them lose the tournament which would be exactly what the evil demon would want because Sessahomru would HAVE to release all claim to her and withdraw his protection. Unless he wanted all the demons in the tournament trying to kill everyone. Everyone in the village could take care of themselves, even the children, but there would be serious loses. This paradise would turn into hell and the harmony of demons and humans might crumble. He couldn't let that happen, not that he cared, but this was Kagome's true home. Her haven and he would not have it taken from her. Speaking of his mate (Though he had yet to tell her of the choice he had made because, mate or not, by the time this tournament was over she may very well hate him) he worried about where she was. The tournament was about to begin and they were scheduled first fight. Both an advantage and a weakness because once they won no one would doubt their strength and that doubt had been a good shield for them. _

_Their opponents waited on the other side of the ring all of them identical. They were from a lost clan of the demon world, one he had known long long ago. They were what the Greeks would call the sons of Apollo. Demons of light. They were fast, accurate, and healed very quickly but each could only be proficient in one thing and one thing only, twas the curse of their kind but whatever they were proficient at be it illusion, fighting, or healing there would be none better. All save one were male. Said males were tall, as tall as Sesshomaru, with lithe muscles and blond hair that shone gold in the light. Their eyes were equally golden, the human equivalent to a handsome god. The female, on the other hand, was small and slim barely reaching her brothers shoulders. Her hair a lighter color than her brothers a sort of silver gold and her eyes were the blue of oceans. Of all of them she seemed to most cold. They were identical in eyes and demeanor. They were as cold as they seemed warmed, nothing but an empty void for souls waiting for more victims to fill their own emptiness. They felt no pain, knew no fear, and where one of the most dangerous demons but the trade off was that they had no love, no happiness. They were never satisfied. That made them dangerous._

_The rules were simple, even simpler than the ones from the dark tournament. You fought to the yield or to the death, whichever came first, you fought only with your own weapons and powers and only a single summon creature per team. Lastly, but most importantly, you fought only your opponent and only in the ring should you attack anyone or anything other than your opponent in the ring at any time you were immediately disqualified and your punishment would be equal to your crime. You killed outside of the circle and you were dead. Simple, really, and no room for loopholes. No room for questions. Hiei had seen enough when a demon had attempted to attack a child earlier that same day. Sesshomaru, with Fang and Rin at his side, had slaughtered the demon before it even had the chance to touch the child then the demon slayers had come and confiscated every part of the body that could be made into a weapon and the priestesses had come and reduced the remains to ash. It had left a mark on every other demon there especially since said demon's team had been transported, yes transported, straight into the demon world and there would be no welcome for them there._

_There was, however, one more rule. The battles could be fought in one of three ways decided by the a random draw made by Sesshomaru himself. The first was one on one with every member of the teams, the second was a battle royal one team vs. the other, the last was single combat one person vs. the other the winners team advances. It kept things interesting and, more to the point, it constantly put everyone on edge while ensuring that the tournament would not take long at all. A priestess was the referee, a small and fragile woman that looked startling like Kagome except for her hair and eye color. There were many differences in the people and demons and half-demons but the ones made priestesses almost always had in some way something about them that reminded him of Kagome. It was eerie but having seen the graves of her lost friend he thought he understood. It was the power of their promise, of their love, shown again and again and again. Every time he saw it, no matter how much he loved her, he couldn't understood. What had she done to instill such devotion? But, then, perhaps she had done nothing more than be herself. He didn't know who or what she had been before they had met but somehow he thought that it had been the closest anyone had ever been to seeing an angel. Now…Now she was something so much more._

_Then there she was, striding into their midst and wasn't it strange that none of them seemed to question or notice that they stood around her, forming a protective circle around her. Somehow she had become there center and even Yusuke did not seem to mind this, but Hiei was different because his place was at he side. They didn't touch though he had never wanted to touch anyone so much in his life. Their eyes locked for a moment but that moments said everything. Her eyes said that they would do whatever was needed and when everything was over they would still be together. His eyes, he knew, promised the same. The priestess, named Kagura, motioned both teams forward. The battle was about to begin._

* * *

"_The draw declares five rounds, challengers choose your first opponent." It was custom, in this land, that when a battle was about to begin each team chose their opponent for whatever draw was made the only exception being battle royal. Hiei already had a sneaking suspicion that either Kagome or Kuwabara would be chosen. Selfishly he hoped it was Kuwabara. Yusuke had other plans. Without thought he called out to the other team, "Why not ladies first?"_

_Kagome and Hiei turned to look at him, shock echoed in their faces._

"_What the hell are you doin Urameshi!?"_

"_Explain yourself Yusuke."_

"_Well look they all want a piece of her, specifically of her, might as well get that out of the way now right?"_

"_You idiot." Hiei then did something that he had never done before. He slammed his fist into the side of Yusuke's head, promptly knocking him out. Before he could turn and counter his friend's words the daughter of Apollo was in the ring, her eyes glowing malevolently._

"_Yes, why not ladies first?" Her voice was ice, literally, it was as if the heat in the air around them was sucked into her leaving everyone chilled. Kagome looked at Hiei, placed a gentle hand on Kilala and moved towards the ring. It just figured she'd get the toughest opponent of them all. Once her foot was in the ring Kagura smiled and raised her flag._

"_ROUND ONE BEGIN!"_


	17. New Chapter

Dear fans,

I know this is getting to you late and that I haven't updated my stories in a long time but new chapters should be up on Saturday and then, hopefully, every Sat or Sun after. I thank you for not wanting to roast me alive but I had to make an emergency move from CA to FL to take care of my father and the last two months have been hard. But, like I said, Kagome and pals will be back and better than ever Sat May 15, 2010 until then all I can do is thank you for you patience and understanding.

You are all the best.

Long days and pleasant nights

MaiaRyuu


	18. Chpt 17

_Chapter 17- Kagome VS Artemis The truth of the jewel_

What did you call a daughter of Apollo? Well, apparently, not daughter of Apollo. Why? Because the beautiful , evil, demon, woman-thing would glare at you with the heat of a thousand hells and then, just because you happened to be human, toss a fireball at you and proclaim that she was Artemis and that only the males of her species were called sons of Apollo apparently the females were the daughters of Artemis. Kinda fucked up, in Kagome's opinion, considering that in greek mythology those two gods were twins…wouldn't have surprised her to find out that those two ancient greek gods probably had been demons. Regardless of that it begged to question what was her opponent's name anyway? Or was Artemis enough? Bet that probably got confusing as all hell after awhile. Her opponent did not seem to share in her amusement. Shame. Instead Kagome was left facing a royally pissed off she-demon. Kilala was resting on her shoulder, just an innocent kitten used only for decoration (ya right) while Kagura explained the rules which were, of course, you win when your opponent yields or dies. Pretty simple as far as she was concerned, simple was good considering this was her first tournament.

The demon really was beautiful, or she would have been if it weren't for the stark emptiness in her eyes. Even when emotion rose in her voice the eyes stayed flat, dead, and very very creepy. Even creepier then Naraku's eyes somehow because she had always seen SOMETHING in his eyes, though what that was was beyond her ability to put into words, but this she-demon was nothingness in a beautiful shell. More importantly this she demon wanted her dead, a human who was tainting the purity of a demon tournament Kagome thought that was a pretty stupid reason to want someone dead but she had hit the nail on the head with that one. Regardless Kagome readied herself, drawing her sword from her scabbard. The bulky sword looked almost too big for her hands and, yet, it was oddly sleek and just long enough to allow her mobility while keeping everything around her, at the hilt there was a wisp of white fur, both Inuyasha's, sesshomaru's and a single streak of brown belonging to Kouga. With a flick of her wrist she removed Miroku's prayer beads and placed them around her swords hilt. The bow and arrow necklace burned on her skin. For a split second she closed her eyes and offered up a single prayer to whatever gods still cared to listen.

_For my friends…Please. Let this nightmare end here_

"Round one BEGIN!"

Kagome's eyes snapped open but it was too late Artemis had already moved. Which meant it was a good thing to be a miko. Slamming down towards the right she hit the ground with a roll Artemis blade flashing quickly overhead. Kagome didn't bother to swing, the girl was fast. Another roll, jump, dodge, duck, strike, clash. This would get her nowhere. For a moment her purifying energy wanted to flee her, she reigned it back in but it cost her. Artemis blade slashed out and she only just dodged the blade burning into her skin.

"You're too slow human."

"Ya, I know."

* * *

She was holding back, Hiei could see that from the start. She could hold her own against him, even against Sesshomaru, but neither of them had ever really wanted to hurt her. Sure they had gone all out but it was always different when your opponent came at you with the intent to kill. Not even to play with you, Artemis wanted her dead and gone and he could almost sympathize. Although the reason was bullshit because there were other humans in the tournament Artemis wanted her dead because she was vain and Kagome was gorgeous in a way Artemis couldn't face. It would have been better if he had fought the woman so that, that way, she would have only tried to seduce him. Something that would have never worked. It would have been funny though. So now the question was what would Kagome do? She couldn't use her powers, she must not, so what would she do instead. He was prepared to be surprised.

* * *

She was way too fast, Kagome was already out of breath and it had been only a few minutes. She had no experience in this, in tournament fighting. But, in the end _it's just another demon I have to kill_ but it made her so sad. Demons weren't so different from humans in a lot of ways, in most ways, and yet there was the same evil in all of them. Onigumo, and his chosen name Naraku, were proof of that. Why was she thinking this now? Another slash, this time on her leg. Her powers hissed within her, the jewel cooling them down. Heart and soul, mind and jewel working together to hide each other so completely. This was a battle Kagome would have to fight as human. So, after slamming her sword upwards to deflect another blow, Kagome reached up and ripped the necklace from her neck. Kilala blinked, cute, and then leapt for Artemis face. The blond-haired beauty tried to block but Kagome was already moving. One minute Kilala was sailing adorably at the demon the next she was a saber-toothed monster spitting flames. Kilala slammed into the other woman, knocking her flat in a combination of force and shock.

Kagome took the chance she had, returning sword to scabbard Kagome leapt, agilely, onto Kilalas back, bow in hand and a quiver of arrows at her back. She couldn't beat the demon in speed but Kilala could. Kilala could fly . Artemis, for her part, was in shock. Not only because the human had been successfully dodging and blocking attacks that should have decimated any mortal but because she did so while revealing nothing. It was as if she were fighting one of her own kind and that thought was an insult. And then the kitten, a cute little fire demon she would have loved to skin and roast for he dinner, had turned into a monster. Her eyes glanced over to her brothers, the Apollo's were not pleased but no less shocked. To top it all off the cat could fly, something which a daughter of Aremis could not do. Damn Zeus for his curse on her kind, the damned demon who thought he was a god. With their blood he had weaved the magic around them, taking from them everything and the only way to save her people was the jewel. But, then, she didn't care about her people, or even of the jewel, she was hungry for human flesh and to bathe in the human girls blood. Blood from a body that pure and beautiful would keep her young and powerful for years to come. It was all that mattered to her now.

Kagome remained calm. The demon would be up to something and she had to end this soon. Without using purifying energy which would be damned impossible because demons on a normal basis were hard to kill and these demons, every demon here, was much stronger then the ones she had faced in the past. She wouldn't stand a chance, not a single one, without purification but then why not use purification. Why not use her own power without touching the jewel. Without letting it be tainted by the jewels touch. Could it even be done? She was the jewel, the priestess of four souls, and more important than that her friends, her child, her love were counting on her. How could she not let it work? But should she banish the demon? What was its crime?

* * *

Hiei had a bad feeling about this, a really bad one. The demoness was mad, and it showed, but Kagome was merciful and he knew what she would do. Use the energy she wasn't suppose to use but why couldn't she use it? What was so important about that energy? It didn't make sense and why had he never given this any thought? What was so important that she had to leave the past and friends she loved? What could possibly drive her to do such a thing and why must she always be protected? There was a secret here, one that he had to understand.

Watching her fight, high above the sky on Kilala, bow and arrow in had reigning down arrows against Artemis while the demoness jumped high, trying to knock her off her perch the crowd going wild for every second of it Hiei forced himself to look at his mate. Really look. She was beautiful, as always, but calm in battle attributed to her adventures in the past he knew. She was a leader, a healer, the glue that kept so many whole but beyond that what else? Beyond her shattered smiled and her half-hopeful eyes? There was the tattoo of course. The one on her forehead, that reminded them all of phoenix fire. There was that battle where, for just a second, he had seen her change forms into something that was almost god-like. There was the way she could control her energy so completely that it shielded her son and Kilala while burning every other demon in sight, there was her evasiveness, her fear, the fact that demons made her nervous even though some of her closest friends were demons, the fact that since she had come to live in their part of town people were nicer, kinder, less fight more peace as if a kind of calm aura filled each and everyone of them. What did that all add up to in the end?

Words and half-truths filtered through his head.

_"Do you not care what happens to her Hiei? We need to know everything we can about her, something here is not right. Something about her is not right. How did she get here? Where has she been hiding? And more importantly how can she be so powerful? Or, should you need another mystery, simply think how is it possible, even if they are only cousins, for Yusuke to be a demon when she is a priestess?"_

Kurama when they had first realized what was happening.

_"Three years ago I went to the well house on our shrine, I was trying to find my cat when a demon from the past pulled me into the well. She dragged me back in time five hundred years to the feudal era. She wanted something…precious. Something that was hidden inside my body even though I didn't know it. She almost got it too, would have if it hand't been for my stumbling onto a half-demon named Inuyasha. A few days later a demon came and stole the same item. In my attempt to get it back it shattered. After that Inuyasha and I had to find the shards which is when I found out I was a miko. We used my powers both in battle and to locate the jewels, its what led me to Shippo and, eventually to my other friends. Sango, a demon exterminator, and Miroku, a lecherous monk, and Kilala here. Those are my friends there. For three years I went back and forth through the well so, yes, Yusuke my mother knew everything. You should have heard some of the excuses grandpa gave the school for my absences. Anyway at one point another half-demon, a vile filthy monster named Naraku started collecting the shards too. When that battle was over everything had changed and I had to come back to the present, leaving my friends behind. That's why I asked if any of you have heard of them. Sesshomaru, his daughter Rin, and Inuyasha or his mate Kykio."_

Kagome's own words, said after that first battle when they had saved an elementary school and, more importantly to Kagome, her son. And what had she said when they asked her why she had left.

_"I couldn't. It could have changed too much and…I didn't belong there anymore. It was too dangerous."_

How could it possibly be too dangerous for her when there were so many around willing to protect her? And hadn't he suspected her of once having the jewel, the jewel he knew he must destroy because it was just too strong.

It was too dangerous.

Realization hit him like a lead weight dropped from the top of the empire state building. Her secrecy, her strength, her power, the reason it was too dangerous to be in the past because in the past there were demons always wandering around. Strong demons that would seek power no matter the cost even if the means to that power was the destruction of single human girl. The reason Sesshomaru had said she needed to be protected even though she could easily kill any demon that came for her and yet she couldn't still have the jewel. There was no possibility, they all would have sensed it. It would have emitted some sort of essence perhaps an essence as strong as phoenix fire. His eyes locked on the symbol on her forehead again, though of her swirling eyes, and he felt the whole world tear out from under him. Kagome was the jewel of four souls, there was no other explanation. No other reason she would have subjected herself to a future without those she loved, no other reason for secrets and to constantly be on alert and not to trust demons even though she had befriended them before.

She was the jewel, somehow it was inside her and not just hiding inside her but a part of her. And he had to destroy it. He had to but its destruction would mean her death.

* * *

Kagome felt Kilala tense and knew this was the moment to strike. Artemis had no crime, not as far as Kagome could tell, but instinct was warning her to kill. Even the jewel was but how could she? Pulling the arrow back she took aim while Artemis slashed towards them once again. The arrow flew, her purifying energy untainted by the jewel. Artemis screamed in agony as her arm turned to ash, she landed out of the ring, unconscious. No she wasn't nearly as strong as Sesshomaru had been so long before. The crowd was silent, even the humans who knew her history were silent. But through that silence she heard a soft, angry, growl. Her eyes met red and in a split second she knew Hiei had found out her secret. Her love was lost.


	19. Chpt 18

_**Chapter 18: The truth about the jewel**_

The first round was over, at least for Kagome it was, but something had gone horribly and terribly wrong. Somehow, somehow, Hiei had divined the truth about her and about the jewel that rested safely within her soul. Molded so completely to it that it was almost impossible to tell where the jewel began and Kagome ended. How had he figured it out? What had tipped him off? She felt nothing as she walked away from her victory, it was empty but then these things had always been empty to her. It was one of the reasons why the jewel had chosen to remain within her, despite it all, she felt nothing in victory. She hated victory but defeat was so much more penetrating, it had so many more consequences. So losing wasn't and option but, then, in any fight someone had to lose. That's what she hated the most, she supposed. That no matter what someone had to lose. An undeniable fact of life, for every winner there was a loser and somehow she had lost. Big surprise there.

Kagome felt something inside of her tearing, almost like when she had left the past but that hurt had started to heal. Being here, now, wasn't the same in anyway but it was so close to home, a breath away. This hurt was somehow different, just as bad and yet so different. Like something was being ripped out of her and the jewel was trying to keep it caged in, keep her whole and unbroken something it had never done when she had left the past. Kagome looked forward, past the faces of her teammates, looking for Hiei, but the fire demon had disappeared. That was fine, he wouldn't be called next. Kagome wanted to leave, wanted to run, but where was there to run to? Fighting back tears she took her place at the provided seats and closed her eyes. There was nothing to see here anymore.

She heard the sounds of battle, but it all faded into the distance after awhile. Yusuke cursing, Kuwabara grunting, the sounds of demons in pain and shock. Kurama as silent and elegant as the grave and Hiei, soundless. He came, he fought, and he left. And she was alone.

* * *

Hiei was beyond anger, and beyond sorrow, he was going to find that damned demon lord and kill him. Kill him for his deceit and her as well. And Shippo and everyone. He couldn't even remember his battle, the taste of blood no longer mattered because his mate (and she was his mate beyond any ability to control or govern) was the one thing he had to destroy. She was the jewel of four souls, the one singularity in all their worlds that could save or destroy them all. So, of course, he found himself in the meadow. The one filled with flowers and with no idea why. There were no answers here, only pain and he had promised them. Promised them all in the depths of their nightmares that he would be there, protect them, and it was a promise he couldn't keep because eventually Kagome would become possessed by it and, if not, one day a demon would kill her and claim it. It was too much of a risk…Which is why she had come back to the present, where demons were dead.

"!" The scream echoed, reverberated, surrounded him. It drilled into his head, a pain so deep it felt like everything inside was being ripped to shreds.

"Hmph she does that to people you know? All the time." The voice cut through the noise. A youth-filled voice, filled with smug arrogance rightly deserved and a royal tilt that sounded disturbingly like Sesshomaru except there was something darker there. Something slithering in the depths. Something he couldn't name. Red eyes met gold.

"She'll drive you crazy, if you let her."

"Leave me."

"Haha just as a commanding tone as my brother, impressive. But…" The white haired dog demon jumped from his perch high in the trees, his purple clothing a stark contrast to the vivid light around them.

"Not impressive enough. Trust me."

Hiei said nothing, did nothing. He knew who this was, Inuyasha, the one possessed by the soul of Naraku.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that. Naraku will never come back, it's all just bullshit. Everyone thinking I'm nuts when all Kykio and I wanted was a holiday."

"humph."

Inuyasha looked at him, golden eyes flashing fiercely, imploringly. Something lurking in the depths. Then golden eyes changed, violet, then red. Redder then his. The voice changed and so did everything else and instead of darkness in those depths there was pain, a soul trapped inside. Inuyasha/Naraku stepped over to the gravestones, a smirk on his face.

"Idiots they thought they'd killed me. Those fools, kill Naraku. Ah but you know who I am already don't you? In that case maybe you can be of assistance." With one smooth movement he was there, not two inches from his face and, truth be told, Hiei was not impressed even though he could feel the power emanating off of him. So strong that the flowers in the field were dying. This angered him for some reason, this was Kagome's place even if she didn't know it yet.

"Leave."

"I want the jewel…Where did the miko bitch put it?"

"Leave"

"Oh yes you are very much like the demon lord aren't you? But, you should know, you're not nearly as strong as he is or once was. And I killed him, easily. I killed them all, all but her. So, please, tell me where the jewel is or do you not value your dear sisters life?"

Hiei flashed, quicker then he had ever moved before it seemed, so that cold steel met yielding flesh for a fraction of a second before Naraki jumped away, as agile as any cat demon. What WAS this thing? Hiei didn't give himself time to think, to react, he moved his sword back to his side.

"Ah so I hit a nerve." Smirk, darkness, a poisonous cloud that was killing everything.

"Leave."

"Ahh so stupid, so much like her old friends. Oh yes I know them, I know everything that this mutt knows. Well almost everything, he hasn't yet revealed the location of the jewel. Only that it would be here. No matter I'll find it and I'll kill her and this village and everything in it. If you were wise, fire demon, you would join me. We'll meet again."

The demon flashed through the trees, fast but slow enough to be caught if Hiei decided to give chase but he didn't. He couldn't because nothing was right anymore. The demon wanted the jewel, the jewel was Kagome and everything in him told him he must kill her. Must destroy her now before anymore demons sensed the power within her and another war broke out. One that could very well mean the end of them all.

_This is the place where Kagome's friends are buried_

Wasn't that what Sesshomaru had said? The reason this place was so important? But why? Why had they tried so hard to keep her safe after she had turned into the jewel? Had they been so blinded by their love or had they feared her? How could she, a simple human, inspire those around her so much that they would make her the focus of their future. It was frustrating, trying to understand the dead, and there would never be an answer. The dead would remain silent. Hiei found himself gazing at the gravestones again. Her friends.

_For the future that will come_

_And the past that was shared._

_A love that brought life,_

_Out of deepest despair._

_We will always be with you._

"Mister what are you doing here?" A childs voice, clear as a bell. Hiei turned and stared at the little boy, the one with black hair and purple eyes. No older than six or seven with wild flowers in his hands.

"Hmph."

"Did you come to look at the graves? That's ok. Everyone does cuz of the legend."

"What legend?"

"About the priestess of light.."

"What?" The child looked at him disapprovingly, as if he had failed some important test. Scowling the boy moved up next to him, a human so at ease with demons it never occurred to him to be afraid.

"Everyone knows the legend, mister. Once upon a time a girl fell out of a well and she found the jewel of four souls. Trying to keep it safe it shattered and she and her friends went on many brave adventures. My mom says that our ancestors are buried here. Miroku and Sango but I'm glad my mom didn't name ME Miroku, I think that's a silly name. My name is Eric, besides I always liked the wolf demon. Like Captain Fang, when I grow up I'm gonna be working with him. But anyway my mom says that while the girl was looking for the jewel another demon was looking for the jewel and would've killed all of our ancestors one by one if the priestess hadn't saved them. And then the demon DID kill them all but the priestess didn't wish on the jewel to bring them back, she wished for peace, and it brought them all back anyway. But then everyone was sad because she had to leave but our ancestors built our home and we're all friends here and mom says the priestess watches over us all still. That's a message they left for her, on the stones. So we all come here to honor them and her, to welcome her home because without her…Well we'd all never even be here right?"

The boy quickly set the flowers on he center stone, "Well nice talking to you mister, I better head back before mom finds out I left again. Bye!"

"A love that brought life…Out of deepest despair."

A monk doomed to die because of a curse on his hand, a demon slayer who had lost everything and was the last of her kind, a half-demon hated by all, a heartless demon lord, a wolf demon whose pack was almost wiped out. She had taken them all in, one by one, saved them all with nothing more than herself and when she had lost them all, to defeat an enemy she had essentially created, she did not wish to save them. A selfish wish that would have destroyed the world, but she had wished for peace. Why was that so important? What did that mean? It meant she had been willing to lose everything to set things right and the jewel had found its master. Didn't that mean that she couldn't be corrupted? It didn't change anything, she would have to be destroyed.

"_You are the true guardian." _Sesshomaru had said. He had said that Kagome must always be guarded. From other demons, from those seeking power, even if she was strong enough to do so herself she couldn't fight all the time. And Shippo was too young, too dear to her as was Kilala. And she had understood what he meant to do with the jewel and she had stayed anyway, she had not fled.

Hiei rose from his position on the ground, his eyes locking onto that last line

_We will always be with you._

Wasn't that the promise he had also made? Which promise was more important now, destruction or love?

* * *

Kagome was in her room, she hadn't wanted dinner, she had just wanted to be alone. To cry though no tears came, the pressure on her heart was too much. Shards of glass that just sunk deeper and deeper, cutting into her until she couldn't even feel pain anymore just a curious kind of emptiness that left her dazed and stunned. So here she was, laying on her bed, her eyes glazed over as she looked out at all the stars in the sky. She kept telling herself it didn't matter, she had her friends back and a single fire demon shouldn't mean anything to her but nothing worked. She loved him, too much, more than she had loved Inuyasha. Had she ever loved Inuyasha? Yes, but not like this, not this kind where even being in the same home as him sent shockwaves throughout her body. That knowing him was like being him because they understood everything without saying a word, where every moment felt much too real and too much like a dream that it was impossible to distinguish between them. It was his heartbeat within hers, his thoughts there on the surface of her owns, his wellbeing mattering only as much as his freedom and vice-versa. It was all consuming and, yet, it allowed her more freedom to be herself than she had ever felt before.

She felt the tears, the pressure behind her eyes, but they wouldn't fall. It hurt too much that letting them fall would do nothing, she already felt destroyed. The pain was so intense she didn't feel the pinpricks on her skin, didn't hear the sounds of silent footsteps approaching her, but she did feel the arms. Strong, warm, pulling her against a chest whose heartbeat had become the most important sound in her life save her sons. A soft kiss against her temple, a whispered word she couldn't here and then a darkness that was haven.

"I'm here." A whisper, a kiss, as she floated in the darkness, "I'm here."


	20. Chpt 19

**Chapter 19- Let it loose**

When Kagome awoke it was to warmth and peace instead of the debilitating cold she had been expecting, that stark emptiness she had known more personally than any before her. It wasn't there though, just warmth. Just Hiei. The fire demon was awake, she could feel that but she was afraid to speak, afraid to say anything and why was she afraid? Because she was ashamed. Ashamed of how he found out not of who or what she was. She was the priestess of four souls, no longer a jewel but a living person. The jewel that had melded into her body was now a part of her soul, they could never be parted.

"We do need to talk." His voice broke through the silence, the tenseness that had no right being there was shattered. Kagome didn't know what to say though, no thoughts came to mind so she did what she could do. She curled herself tighter in his arms and forced herself to look into his eyes for the first time allowing the jewel within to shine outwards, the normal blue swirling besides a bright pink that made her eyes shine. The jewel was there, also questioning also wondering, they were both waiting for a reaction and the only reaction they got was a soft, almost annoyed sigh, and a swift movement. Hiei lifted her higher against him and pressed his lips against hers, aggressively, bruising, but not punishing. Kagome was in shock for all of a second before she pulled him down against her, lips crushing, her arms wrapping around him, her body already on fire, but it was just a kiss. Just a touch. Just something she had never thought she'd get ever again. Then the moment passed, the heat slowed but still churned, Hiei pulled away kissing her forehead one last time.

"We must tell the others. Let's go."

And just like that all was forgiven, everything was back on track and she was suddenly at his side and not looking at his back. She wasn't even scared anymore. What had happened?

He had wanted to kill her, to hurt her, but he couldn't. She had been trying to keep her friends safe, her family safe, and she had left everything and everyone she loved behind in order to protect the world from the fate he feared. Someone like that could not be corrupted, not ever, but perhaps she was still in danger. If she had the jewel, if it was inside of her, couldn't it be taken out? Wouldn't other demons try once they found out? And they would find out, this secret would not stay secret long. So he had come, come to her room prepared to rant and to rave and instead he had seen her there broken. No shattered. She looked so empty, as if something vital had been ripped from her, a dead puppet moving only because of the strings that controlled it. It tore at him, it hurt him and he hated that so instead he had held her and, for the first time, he could feel the jewel pulsing within her. It was a living thing, in tune with her every heartbeat. When she opened her eyes he could see it, in her hair, in her movements. The Kagome he loved was one that was both Kagome and the Jewel. Two beings in one, would he…Could he have ever loved her any other way?

It didn't matter, not anymore. He didn't care. He had made his decision and that was that so there was no point in thinking on it more. Now his thoughts went to his comrades, they deserved to know that the thing they were risking their lives for had been right in front of them the entire time. They deserved to have a choice and, more importantly, he wanted Kagome safe and Shippo and Kilala as well. They were HIS now and no one touched what was his. Ever.

"So what, exactly, are we doin here this early n the morning?"

"Yes I am curious to know that as well. It is much too early, well much to late to hold any proper discussion Hiei."

"Get to it already shorty I'm tired."

"Shut up. We need the Lord and everyone else too. Get the women over here now. Get Genkai aswell."

"Hiei don't be mean." Kagome scolded the fire demon, shocked by this sudden show of leadership. She had always assumed that Yusuke was the leader and, for all intents and purposes that was how it went but suddenly the roles had been reversed and everything was different now. Was that her fault aswell?

"_Stop thinking about fault. Pay attention priestess"_

_Wha-Who's that?_

"_Come now Priestess you know us. We chose you after all and did you not accept us?"_

_The jewel?_

"_Your soul, the jewel, we are all the same now. Still the jewel of four souls since Midoriko's departure. Now calm yourself and allow this man to do what must be done. We made him for you after all."_

_What? Wait HEY what do you mean by that._

_But the voice didn't come again only silence resonated within and Kagome was left wondering and suddenly apprehensive but it didn't stop her from doing what it had told her to do. From paying attention to what was happening around her. It was only a matter of minutes before the room was filled to capacity. Sesshomaru, Rin, and Fang had of course arrived the quickest followed closely by Keiko, Genkai, and the rest of the gang. They filled the room and it was suffocating. _

"_Ok so this is the problem. Kagome is the jewel." Straight forward and to the point. He knew his voice was cold and calculating, he knew he was moving closer to Kagome, backing her against a wall so that if anyone attacked he could defend. He also noted Sesshomaru and Rin moving towards Kagome's other sides. Protected from all sides._

"_So wait you're telling me that the stupid thing we've been looking for Kagome has?"_

"_How is that possible? The jewel is a source of enormous power how could we not sense such a thing."_

"_You misunderstand Yusuke. Kagome does not have the jewel. She is the jewel."_

_For a moment, for the barest of moments, you could have heard a feather drop. But no one reacted the way that most demons would, no one lunged at her, no one made a move, no one even looked at her different all that happened was a very loud string of curses. Kurama moved first but not towards Kagome rather he moved to Rin and kneeled down in front of her and took her hand pleading with his eyes for her to understand before he stood and gently moved her to the side._

"_You, Miss Kagome, are something I have searched for for a long time, a thing of legend but we will have to be careful now. We must be wary. Do not fear, we will protect you."_

"_Damn it Kagome this is kinda something you should tell us."_

"_Ya he's right Kagome, if we had known we wouldn't have had to come here."_

"_The jewel huh, I don't believe it." This from Genkai._

"_My own cousin, wonderful, no wonder. Well damn what do we do? We're in a place full of demons expecting this guy to hand it over."_

_Sesshomaru smirked, amused by the proceedings, "Then you must win for I will not hand her over to anyone."_

"_Well duh."_

"_Kagome is ours." Rin whispered softly, but everyone heard her and everyone more or less understood. This paradise was made for Kagome, because of Kagome, she was theirs because this is the place they made for her. The place a single human had brought to existence because of her simple kindness and determination. _

"_Well we gotta be careful. I mean can you control the power I haven't seen it."_

"_No." Hiei's voice jumped out, commanding and stern forcing all eyes on him, "We want to unleash it."_


	21. Author's note

It's been years since i've even considered coming back to this story however I have decided to return and rewrite this fiction. If you are still interested keep and eye out for the new revised version. Thank you, all of you, for enjoying my work so much.

The url is s/9451903/1/Seize-the-Day


End file.
